


Sei Kairin Monogatari

by Oneiroi (Kamikokudo)



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 57,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikokudo/pseuds/Oneiroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story involving the Sei family's bid for power through the sole heir to the main branch, Sei Kairin. She has made clear she will not be used as a pawn to barter power from others gaining much loath from her family and abuses inflicted, even from the second branch have gone unchecked. Her father uses a rare moment to use his daughter in the annual marathon of marriage arrangements set forth to noble houses in hopes one will accept her.</p><p>She is unaware that this years bid has placed her in that man's path, another who must deal with the marathon if in name only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Greatest Victory is the Battle not Fought.

            Sei Kairin sat with her hands laced in her lap, embroidery abandoned while her father spoke. She made no eye contact and listened only as much as was necessary. Her life was not hers to govern and so having information was of little value to a woman of relative worth. Her father, Sei Hyourin, paced back and forth speaking more for the sake of hearing his own plans for pleasure than in a bid to offer her solace that again she was taking temporary leave of the main house to become better acquainted with a family looking to marrying one of their sons. She didn't care where she was going and made no attempt to ask. Her outspoken voice causing her more anguish than such information was worth, like most. In fact, had she the chance to simply be sent away and brought back when her poor personality proved irksome, without seeing any of her family, that would have been best.

Her parents, Sei Hyourin of Sa was raised in Ran province, and Sei Oshuu was of Hyou, something that left much to desire in parents. Upon turning 15 she had already voiced her opinion to not be some bargaining chip and asked only for a simple life. Like most with power they could have and didn't own yet, they forced her hand many times to accept their works. Years of failed arrangements, no requests for her hand though she was not an ugly person and because of her particular refusal to communicate for their pleasure, Sei Kairin was desired to be replaced. Her mother Oshuu, was a difficult woman and carrying to term followed the same paths. Only once had conception been successful, their hopes of having a future slowly suffocated as Kairin grew up a willful child and then devastated their plans altogether when she turned 15. 

She was struck that day by her father, his hand heavy with years of frustrations with fate and his useless daughter. He had still seemed caring after until he realized the strength of her resolve. His hand had only gotten heavier since then and she bore little love for either parents by 19, the feeling mutual when even the second branch was not reined in from moving against her.

Her life was secured by one thing and one thing only. As the only heir to the Main branch, she was also the only child of age to be married. The second branch, her two uncles and one aunt, also only having daughters to offer up. There was no doubt that if a male was born to either branch that she would meet a quick death. In fact should she live long enough for another daughter of Sei to reach maturity she would also vanish. Be it cruel or forgiving of fate, she remained in a place of relative safety so long as she was unheard and rarely seen.  

"You will be received in 9 days, Kairin." Her father said and she looked at him knowing his tone demanded it of her. 

"Yes, Otosama." Her required compliance offered her more compassion from him than was normal though she spoke in the same dead-pan, monotone voice as usual. She contemplated his steps as he left her, his stride carrying purpose, his features offering questions instead of answers. This meant he had particular hope for the arrangement this year which also meant she had work to do.

She may not engage her family in political affairs one on one, but this hardly meant she did not make herself informed of her own volition the field she was being placed. Last year had been an attempt to see her wed the second branch of the Haku clan in hopes her willful nature would be seen as endearing. It had not been to her father's plans and she had returned at year end with no formal proposal made- It had taken a month before she would leave her sickbed and another month before she was allowed in public, most of her bruises faded by then.

"Kairin-sama?" Kairin flowed silent down the halls, the serving girl searching and not finding the invisible steps she had learned to take as a precaution to her family's ire. Soundless she heard no condemnation, invisible and no hand could strike her and thus safe so long as her skills remained. This was the power granted to her by her parents, her birthright as the heir of Sei and she preferred the gilded cage because she knew its boundaries. Was content on her perch, fearful only when they left her cage door open because so long as she lived, she would always be curious.

It was this thing that had come to haunt her. Not that she had dared simply look outside the bars to the room beyond as this was normal, but because she had been caught seeing the world past the open window and so her father had stuck his hand into her protected world and dragged her out.

She did not even realize yet how far the cage would be removed from her and who now held sway over her freedom.


	2. Failure is Mother of Success.

                Within the sprawling length and breadth of the Sei manor, it was easy to remain hidden. It was because of this that Kairin did not before suffer from a lack of information. The loose tongues of the handmaids and serving girls the quickest way to gather what she needed though she had yet to hear uttered the name of the qualifying person her parents wished to push her upon. In a week she had learned nothing, the odd silence of the members moving about the manor an ode to her father's persistence and desire to be rid of her. There was two days remaining to at least learn whom she was being offered to, Hyourin offering no such title of his own volition. The list of eligible men was a long one and no effort made by being fleet of foot would aid her getting into her father's inner rooms. They were guarded, a new duty given to Hyourin's personal retainers and it was this that made her worry.

 

If her hand had been offered to that important of a figure to warrant leaving her in the dark in this way, it would likely also mean little she did would surely be noticed by such a person. They would do as they pleased with little regard to her lack of interest. This left her few avenues to work with, her feet carrying her down the stone inlay path through the gardens.

 

She was in the south of the estate, the high, red painted walls keeping the world out and her in. This was where the sand cherry trees were planted, a cheaper version of real sakura, but just as lovely.  They bloomed earlier as well which quickly livened the budding green.

 

_I've all but run out of time and will be carried off with no weapon to my disposal._

Though her parents were far from unintelligent, it was often their greed that made holes that she herself would later exploit. She did not wish to marry. Did not desire to be stuck with some person for life that was indifferent to her as a person yet accepted her as a bargaining chip. She would prefer to be happy without prospect, loved without material gain and of an equal mind to having fame. None of these an option to her, good or bad.

 

Sitting down on a stone slab bench, Kairin admired the small birds fluttering above her. Their song of Spring maybe a herald yearly of the commotion she now struggled, but she loved them anyways. They had such dulcet voices and they pleased her to hear. Of all the gifts she had ever received, it was her songbirds that she most loved. Their little black bodies with red and yellow stripped wings shiny like fine satin, black eyes like onyx jewels under crystalline waters.

 

"Kairin-sama, your honorable father is demanding your presence." Standing, the sigh that she must leave her place of peace in the garden unvoiced, Kairin moved to return to the main house. The South garden was her favorite place in all of the Sei's buildings, so when she wanted to be found or the serving people wanted even a ghost of a chance at finding her, this was where they frequented.

 

"Did my father express his interest in myself?" The maid, one of the older women serving her family, shook her head.

 

"No, my lady."

 

With expressionless features, Kairin walked an unchanging pace, graceful in that she traveled in no hurry to return. It was one thing her parents commented kindly on from the beginning and her less admirable qualities had been dressed up in hopes of having someone take her hand. What had been delays in her presence had become elegance in step, grace in motion. What was insolent silence, had become a proper woman's place and a her denial to give them such an easy look into her thoughts by way of expression had become feminine wiles and fine tact. It sounded good on paper, but in person these things still became clear to others. She was perceived as cold, uninteresting and uninterested which suited her fine. She had been worried when they had suddenly changed her outlook to being willful and fiery in hopes to wed her last year, but she had still returned home with no formal offering.

 

"Like all things of wonderful make, my daughter takes her time in presenting herself." Sei Kairin stepped forward of her escort and bowed without a chance to see whom she was being introduced.

 

"It's is my utmost pleasure to met with you and be of such high regard to you, Otosama."

 

"Come closer, Kairin." Standing tall once more, Kairin did was she was expected, close inspection of the man with her father giving her no clear clue. He wore no clothes denoting his rank or house and his face was average though handsome.

 

"As you wish." Her father offered his arm and she placed hers over his, fingers draped over his larger forehand.

 

"Your daughter precedes herself, she is indeed beautiful and full of grace... " The man spoke as if she were an object and one that was not currently in the room, much like most men in a place of power or authority. She listened to his tone hoping to pick out his dialect and thus at least the province he hailed from, but it was an interesting mix she could not simply decipher. "My Lord's estates will surely be improved with you amongst them." He acknowledged her and she bow her head accepting what was intended as a kind word. That any building would be improved because she was physically around them was preposterous and such endearments worked only on women of lesser minds.

 

"You honor me with you kindness." He smiled, as did her father and the three of them began to walk at Hyourin's gesture.

 

"Not at all. We look forward to seeing you walk the halls. Kou-sama will surely also welcome you in his home."

 

Kairin's feet did not falter and neither did her fathers, but it did explain her father's desire to be close to her. Being that she had been unflinching at the dignified family name mentioned, he was no closer to guessing her mind than her song birds. The fact of the matter being that she was stunned. Kou was a very large and wealthy family. She need not do research into them as they were one of the seven noble houses and so going over what she did know she became worried. Her understanding being that there was only a few male members to be married to that would suit her father's purpose... and one hadn't even taken the family name- her father dropped his hand effectively parting them, not getting the expected reaction from her that he desired.

 

"My daughter's things will be packed shortly and sent behind her. I hope this inconvenience is acceptable..."

 

_You are playing your hand well, father... of at least that I will commend you._

 

"Not at all, we will provide for her along the way and care for her as if our own." Inside Kairin's mind was a vast world of quiet nothingness where she managed what she had been told so far. The Kou family was an interesting one and each member very different from the last. The youngest brother held the title of head of their house, Kou Reishin while the oldest was living in near impoverished realms of existence. Reishin had a wife and honorable job, but it was the poor brother that concerned her. He was widowed with only a daughter from her recollection and because he had a lesser position of them all, he was most likely her candidate.

 

Kou Shouka, eldest brother, prominent name and yet because of his situation, easiest to manipulate. Married into such a family, she would gain a very good name and connection for her family and her job was a very serious one. Being that he had one daughter meant she was being offered as a brood-mother in hopes of likely procuring the eldest a male heir... she felt ill though she did not show it. It was still a wild stretch as she heard only kind things of the man, Kou Shouka, but it was never too late for a good man to buckle under the weight of the modern world.   

 

"That is good. I hope my daughter is well received." Kairin walked passed her mother who did not regard her with even false warmth. She had been lead in a roundabout way through the gardens for entertainment purposes before the three of them stopped at the main gates. The horse and carriage lashed behind it a clear indicator that she was to go with this strange person. "I leave her in your capable hands, Soukei Shou." Her father took a step back, leaving her standing by herself between her escort and guard for the road and the home behind her. Soukai Shou offered a hand to aid her which she took despite her wanting no such physical contact. She was rather furious that her father had learned so much in just a few short months and had done so well to bind her hands in this matter.

 

"Please, take care of me." She managed and did not look back at her father or mother. In this moment she felt a resurgence of loath for them that had not been stoked so well since she was in her 16th year. Shou's kind, genial smile made her recall he was hardly at fault for her circumstance and gathered quickly fraying mental faculties and demanded of herself to not inflict her bitter soul on him.

 

Within the space of the carriage, a woman sat in submissive elegance, a serving girl and traveling companion Kairin had not expected. She was not from her own household which explained the rare kindness however.

 

"Greeting Lady Sei. My name is Ning Shi and I am here to make this time of travel easier for you. It is my honor to be given this role and I look forward to helping my lady." Warm light brown hair that surprised Kairin was tied back on this woman's head with yellow string binding the lengths in sweeping waves. She was much more prepared in receiving the heir of Sei than Kairin, her hair unbound and hanging loose.

 

_That was how he knew, that father of mine. Had I been aware of such a day today would be, I would have been presentable. His kindness should have warned me I had miss-stepped._

"Thank you kindly. You must forgive me for my appearance. I was so moved by the coming Spring upon waking that I come before you as I am. I hope you will make me presentable when next we stop." The serving woman was well learned and a polite creature making Kairin slightly less irritated.

 

"My lady is most beautiful though I will do as bid. Do you need refreshments?" Kairin shook her head unwilling to prolong the travels when possible, but requiring frequent stops because she need relieve herself.

 

"No, thank you. I would like to know how long our travels are to take however and how long you have been in service to the Kou family." Feeling that she was being interrogated the woman oblige not with nervous clamoring, but studied calm.

 

"I have served Kou-sama for many years now, 2 decades in dedicated service." _So you do not serve Kou Shouka..._ "I have been praised for my work and moved from a simple maid to tending most the grounds and lesser work of his estate, which you will see in no more than three weeks." _Three weeks travel by horse, figuring in what is expected of a lady in travel and that we are heading... South?... Kou Province is to the east...... where am I being taking?_

 

"Ning Shi. forgive me, but I must speak plainly now. I am greatly uneducated in my position in traveling with you and a woman and my knowledge does not match with a number of things I have seen and heard thus far. Might you please tell me where we are going exactly and anything else you may know." The woman, confused considering Kairin had willingly entered into the carriage as if well informed and consenting, blinked only one before regaining her lost thoughts.

 

"It is as you say and I will be as thorough as I can be in this regard... My Ladyships hand has been offered to Kou Kijin-sama, the current Minister of Revenue-" Kairin's breath caught outside her lungs as if her father was in the carriage with her and taken to the floor by way of physical force. "Your fathers generous offer was not initially accepted, but Kou-sama has clearly taken some interest since then. His main home is situated in Kiyou as is expected... If I may, you do not seem surprised by any of this, Lady Sei."

 

_I am anything but composed nevertheless..._

"My fortunes do surprise me, lady Ning." Neither woman showing much of their internal thoughts projected turmoil.

 

 _Kou Kijin! How in all your reach did you manage to pander to **that** one, father? Your pride would allow you to suffer not knowing a man by face or voice, never in a thousand years! _ The man her father was, a prideful man, did not take kindly to unknowns. He wanted as much information to make a decision based off facts. Kou Kijin was a man who which little fact existed. His face was subject of mass conjecture and legend, his voice having been written in person manuscripts for causing madness. His very presence within a room made people forget decorum... Sei Kairin had been no different.

 

During the New Years gathering that had just past, mingling of populace officials and prospective families, she had attended such an event. Her father as her guide in hopes to hunt down the latest and rising families to throw her at, she had witnessed _that_ person give a moving speech. It was spoken in a slightly muffle tone, his voice altered by the mask he wore in yellow and green, had been monotone and without expression. She had listened, piqued by the actual content of his talk and that was where she'd been caught. She realized it now in hindsight the moment she'd given Hyourin a weapon... it was that singular gesture she needed to make to see the speaker. It was what had allowed her to see the green and yellow mask and that insanely long hair. She had looked up-

 

 _A friend to everyone is a friend to no one,_ she thought, refocusing on the greater issue.  Kou Kijin was the opposite of this proverb... was friends with few which meant he was hardly one to be manipulated. If she kept from him, in all the interest the man seemed to demand without a single word, he would see her as nothing-

_No. That is not going to work for that person... He resists social gatherings, hides amongst his duties... I will need to be seen and heard- to be in that persons view for him to have an opinion. I will have to make him see my manipulations, see my motives and be rejected. My natural nature may just be what he's interested in right now. A woman clearly rejecting suitors, making no great works to be noticed as heir... I would make a fine wife in name only, freeing him from the battle I'm trying to escape from myself- I will have to make him displeased. I will be shallow, cunning and entirely unpleasant while still being the person he has heard of..._

"My lady... if there is anything I can do for you, you need only ask it of me."

 

Bearing a strong will and determined to have her own life as much as she could, Kairin nodded. The long travel would allow her the time to painstakingly create the Sei heir her father only wished she would be. He would get what he desired from his daughter... and still be displeased because he would not be rid of her yet; only death would free her and he was undoubted pleased to know he would inflict them upon her one day.

 

Sei Hyourin would one day kill her, of that she was not disillusioned. _Flowers may bloom again, but a person never has the chance to be young again..._ she had taken her father's youth and with that she would take her petty victory. In death he would claim her life from her in return and she would leave this world on an even slate.


	3. Learn from Past Mistakes to Avoid Future Ones

                The travel to Kiyou was a beautiful thing which Kairin did not allow her destination to ruin. The early Spring season smelled fresh of life, new things coming to life in brilliant verdant pastures, gentle flowing streams and the bustle of towns between. The people had been a great interest to her and she relished in seeing them. The young, the old, the richly and poor, they all held a charm she envied as they walked about free. They may be subject to others like her, they may even pander themselves to ensure their livelihoods, but it was still more than she was offered. She had no money to spend on her travels, sudden as they were, so she had not taken to the streets herself else be weighed down by her situation. Instead she enjoyed the smells of foods from behind closed curtains, Ning speaking of things she had no idea were of use to Kairin and her machinations.

Dressed now in new clothing before her arrival at the Kou estate, Kairin was draped in soft pinks, creamy coral colors with deep red accents around the sleeves. Her hair was bound up on top her head leaving nothing loose, a large flower of deep golden hues in the black lengths as she had no other jewelry to adorn herself... her father had chosen right to set her on her way with nothing. For proprieties sake she had remained within the carriage during travel making her already pale skin even whiter while a lack of finery forced her to showcase the mild nature someone like Kou Kijin likely desired. Hyourin forced her into being seen exactly as he wished her to be seen.

She was not without weapons to her disposal however and used crushed berries and flower petals to paint her lips, ash from a fire to use in place of makeup for her eyes and instead of just water to tame her hair, she had used white, floral tea to scent herself with. It was not the best, but she would make due. That she had done these things without Ning's aid to ensure her privacy, was essential, her makeup completed with a feather she'd kindly received from a young serving girl happy to help.

Her arrival was expected, messages likely sent in each town they stopped to keep the household informed, the heavy gate passing behind her. Within, her heart resisted the calm composure she willed upon it, anxieties eating at her internal resolve rather than externally. When the carriage stopped, the door opened to allow her to leave the stuffy confines, a grand home stood before her; an expected and elegant place for the Minister of Revenues indeed.

"Lady Sei. A pleasure to have you with us." She took a gentleman's hand who would escort her when she realized there was no one to greet her; Kou Kijin was not present. This however did not concern her, even being a guest in his home, he had duties within and without so she was lead away.

"Would the Lady desire time to rest, your travels have been long." She shook her head. Tired as she was, this was good time to learn the lay of the estate with few eyes on her.

"No. I wish a tour of the manor if you please and then to see the gardens." Like most things in high society, the maintenance of the grounds was something only those well off managed. From just a tour of the trees yet to bloom and the flowers with them, she would garner much of the man who had brought her here.

"You would not like something to eat or drink, Lady?" Kairin turned to face to the serving girl addressing her, the moments pause to think likely feeling like censor while she made a small change to her plans; she allowed her perceived ire to go uncorrected as it also suited her need.

"I will have tea in the garden then. I would like Ning to see to me if she has no other duties." Speaking with a soft expression in voice and features, Kairin was lead through the inner halls. The walls were well kept and in beautiful taste. She thought to herself that had the man had something to dislike it would make her job deceiving the man easier, but alas she found nothing in his home to find fault in and the garden proved much the same.

Sakura, Tsubaki, Tulips and Lilies all existed in the well manicured paths of the garden. She greatly enjoyed them and though many plants had yet to grow to maturity and bloom, she still knew which were which. In the trees little sparrows fluttered between branches and small finches and song birds trilled along the small stream within the grounds.

_Other than him imposing on my livelihood, I have a feeling I will enjoy my stay here. Kou-sama spends little time here leaving me much to enjoy freely and I can plan my attacks in peace herein._

"Lady Sei, you asked for me?" Ning came quietly forward, her head bent in solemn duty which Kairin respected even while disliking it.

"Yes, would you drink with me. I have no one here with which to spend my time and you have been kind." Surprised by the compliment, Ning bow again and took the seat opposite.

"You are most kind, Sei-sama."

_A kindness would be to not call me Lady Sei with every breath..._

"I must ask you for much in this early time of my presence here, so forgive me for tiring you. Might I inquire when Kou-sama will be returning from his business for His Majesty?" Kairin knew the moment Ning hesitated that she had no answer to give. This meant he was either unlikely to meet with her soon or had other lodgings he attended. This was not surprising in all actuality, but it was frustrating.

"I am afraid this person knows not his schedule to inform the Lady." Kairin took her tea, smelling it before drinking in it's lovely flavor.

_At least like his garden and home, his tea is also exceptional. I would be remiss to enjoy this while I could..._

"Then for now I shall rest in peace knowing I have time to compose myself for his return."

_'A days planning is done in the morning' and I have had many mornings to think. This small set back is just that and in due time I will have my chance. Using this time carefully while I have it I will make my armor impregnable because just like faith untested, if I do not plan things well and in detail, I will not see the weakness of my work until it is too late._

"Such advice many should take, though we have heard little of you before your arrival, you have preceded yourself and Kou-Shousho has made clear that you will want for nothing in his care. You're rooms are ready for you already and clothes bought new while you wait for your wardrobe. You have combs and anything you should desire and if not, you need only ask." Ning was happy to report the lavish treatment Kairin was to receive though it did not please her. Being that she asked for nothing of her family and she rejected gifts of leisure, Kairin found it difficult to be thankful. She did not want to be someone's doll and she did not need jewels and expensive items to feel important. She had too much self respect for any of that, but as the unwilling heir of Sei, she would have to indulge these things in name only. They may exist for her to use, and wear or be adorned she would be, but her enjoyment in them would be little. She had to project elegance and mild tempers while promoting the idea she was like most woman and thus cunning and manipulative. If she did these things too strongly she would face ridicule from which would see her bedridden upon returning to her family and if not enough, then Kou-shousho might in fact deem her a worthy bride...

_A kind and dangerous choice he has made then... both father and Kijin..._

She would have preferred the life of a concubine over some ministers wife, she would not have to battle for positions and would live relatively comfortably, but her father would never allow that of his heir.

"Sei-sama-"

"Kairin." She said, the single word clear in its demand by tone alone.

"Yes, Kairin-sama... I thought only to mention that after you have enjoyed yourself to your fill here, you might rest or perhaps you might wish to be taken to the baths." She didn't want to even though she knew she would. Kairin had appearances to keep up and once the estate settled for the night she would have the freedom she truly desired.

"It is as you say. I will remain here for a time still and you may lead me away to the baths after which I intend to spend the remainder of the evening resting in my rooms." Nodding, Ning drank her tea with much the same grace Kairin did, showing she was either of decent birth or been among nobility long enough to learn. Being that Shi-san seemed genuinely kind and was modest, Kairin assumed it was the latter, but no amount of expectation would make Kairin trust this woman completely.

Kairin made that mistake before and been burned by the experience. She'd once nurtured such a kind soul and in a weak moment found that it was a wild animal she'd kept close, bitten viciously as a creature owned not by her, but by her mother. It was a lesson learned early and thus a lesson learned easily because of the soft nature of her youthful. Her pride had stung with the betrayal, but it was her heart that learned the lesson and so trust, true trust, existed in one person and that was herself.

It was impossible to betray oneself after all.

 

 


	4. As A Man Cannot Be Known By His Looks, Neither Can The Sea Be Fathomed By A Gourd

                The expansive Kou estates were a vacation in that first month of living within their beautiful walls. Had it not been for the complete absence of its owner, Kairin might have found it easier to forget her situation. As it stood however, Kou Kijin had not once stepped foot in his own residence since she had arrived though a number of people came back and forth bearing words of him. All of them bore witness to his diligent work as a Minister which she could commend yet simultaneously being displeased with his poor skills as host.  

He had brought her here in essence.

As she was of no great import to send word, not that she would, or make visits to the Emperors Palace which she revolted bodily against. Sei Kairin was subject to lose herself in the gardens, a table and place to sit having been brought out after the second day to remain as it became her custom to be outside. It was during the night however that her restless spirit and curious nature found vent. Under the cover of darkness she could roam as she saw fit and no one was the wiser for it. She did nothing wrong to warrant being frowned upon for, but she felt a kind of freedom of going about undetected by an entire manor full of people. The serving ladies had been in awe of her ability to vanish from their sight, doing so when she no longer desired their company. She already heard whispers of her spirit-like movements though they never knew she was often so close as to listen.

But the night- the nights when the floor became cool against her bare feet, when she no longer had to wear her hair bound tightly on top her head. Those were the moment she no longer felt concern over her fate. Be that she was forced to marry, a man that never came home, was the most preferable husband choice. Should she have to lay down with any many, she much desired the one she'd hardly have to look upon a second time.

It was during her nightly endeavors that she came once more to the rooms Kou Kijin used as office. She had never once stepped foot into his personal rooms as that begged for trouble. His office however told more of the man than any room he chose to rest his head at nights end. In the office she found lined along the way masks. They were beautiful if not strange and odd, detailing if only slightly why the man was known as 'kijin'. The desk was well kept, neat and dust free, cleaned daily though it saw to no one. The ink stone was hardly used and clean water was brought daily as well in case Kou came to use his things once more.

Kairin sat in the desk, her hands on top her lap while she looked over the stack of unused paper. The drawer had a small bundle which contained brushes and she wondered if he saw to their maintenance himself or delegated the task. It was difficult to imagine any nobleman attending his own things, but Kou was hardly considered normal as all declared him. In her attempt to familiarize herself with this person who's home she lived for a time, Kairin lifted another scroll from the ceiling high shelf and began to read it. Though she didn't understand much, she found what this person found interesting to be what she found interesting. All these things relating to his office and duty to the kingdom. Affairs of state, the people, crops, imports, exports... all of it relevant and she had begun to recognize that the small notations at the end of a scroll marked other scrolls related in some facet.

Walking about the room while reading, the area lit by her own hand, lanterns burning brightly, Kairin delved in. She read about Ran province and the wares it brought in, the value that province had and in what aspects. Salt came in from the waters of Ran province under the family of the same name. The records held by Kou Kijin were extensive in many regards, but his lists of familial lines was of great interest to her personally. It was a hobby rather than anything she was driven to ferret out about her own family and in this small space she was allowed to indulge because no one was there to witness it.

"Shi..." Looking over the long list of the Emperors over the ages she was impressed if not saddened by the tale it told just on paper. Brothers, sisters, uncles and cousins all wrapped into the mess of ruler-ship. The current Emperor was a marvel to even be alive. The youngest of six, he was the only one to survive the battle for the crown. The second oldest had been exiled, was likely crown-prince, head hunted by his own kinsmen while the rest had lost their own lives to their greed. Shi Ryuuki took the throne in name, but his eyes did not fall over the lands to help his people. His hands did not enact the protection an Emperor should and his heart was closed off... if he had one at all.

Following the related document to Shi Senka, piqued by her interest to see what the last emperor had managed in his time as ruler versus what the people witnessed, Kairin put her current scroll away and found the next. This one was large and was bound to three other scrolls with a deep violet ribbon. This she slide off with care, placed down on the desk and opened the first. Had she the heart to remove them from this room, she'd have done so, but she didn't want to risk censure for doing as much.

She read for a long time and placed the scrolls back, slightly pulled out as a reminder of where she'd left off in case she forgot the numbers that would direct her to them. The sun had long ago set, the room was cool and Kairin did as was her habit and walked out onto the balcony to admire the view that was Kiyou below. Her room naturally did not have the view this one did so she enjoyed it whenever she visited- The door to the office opened and a serving girl came in, looked about, but did not turn down the lights. Kairin watched in silence as the girl left and wondered if her presence was noted as missing. Staying only for a moment more Kairin paused when the door opened once more making her step further out into the balcony, away from the light.

Kou Kijin was no longer fore-swearing his estate.

Coming into his room, seemingly unaware of her presence like most, he waited for the door to close and came around his desk and sat. She'd not really touched his things, so nothing was out of place and she continued to go unseen. He gathered a few things from both drawers, stacking them neatly and binding them with unbleached string. She watched the precise movement of his hands and wonder how a man who did all that he seemed to do, himself as word would tell it, managed to have hands more fair than hers. She would have loved to dirty them or make them rough with work be it cleaning, but she was forced to be a ghost in her own home and such duties evaded her.

It wasn't until he finished tying the bundle, cutting the long end when a knife kept on top the desk that with a grace inhuman to anyone, that impossibly long hair puling heavy alongside his face, his mask... that she realized he was going to remove it. A sudden terror took hold of her, preferring to think of the man honestly like a human rather than based on the shallow dealings of one either too ugly or too pretty to be taken seriously once the damage was done.

"Kou Kijin Shosho... Forgive my late introduction." The hand over the mask stilled and she avoided his eyes, his figure unsurprised or startled by her making herself known.

"Sei Kairin." She rose up, bearing in mind that she had a role to play, a part she needed to achieve though this had not been the way she'd expected. It hadn't even come to mind once in fact.

Kou Kijin stood from the high back chair and  inside her she wonder how much trouble she was in for being caught in this place and if she'd even heard tale of this person becoming angry.

"Good evening and my apologies. I did not expect your return or that I would disturb you as such."

"Why are you here?" He asked, his voice confusing by what she heard and what she expected it might actually sound like. The fact that she was unable to pick apart his tone meant that she had no clue what exactly he was questioning her about so she went with what was most likely.

"I was studying." She said and he gave no sign of having heard to reply or cared. Speaking to this person one to one was entirely different than listening to him as a spectator; he was most intimidating.

"Studying." She nodded her head once and offered him the kindness of more than four word responses.

"Yes, studying. You have much in this room that many would desire to read and look over. Being that I had that chance, I took it. I would have asked, but I am afraid I knew no way to do so." He turned, his hair swaying in long black strands that glimmered as if wet.

"Be sure to put them away as you find them." He stepped away from her and she felt relief in every bone of her body which increased the further he got. He wasn't angry with her being within his rooms at all it seemed and she was grateful for that

"Of course, I will leave you for the night then... Will you be remaining for a time in your residence or returning at once to work?" She moved to the door and was not surprised when Kou looked at where she had been before following her voice.

"I will be here two days. Do you need an escort to your rooms?" He asked and she was stunned he asked, but then assumed he would summon a servant to return her to her place.

"No, thank you. You are very kind, but that is not necessary. " She turned to the door and opened it, glad he did not stop her and she condemned herself for having been seen at all. This was compounded by the fact that she was wandering about barefoot, hair down and dressed in no way to be seen by any man, married or no. She avoided the one servant she did come across, likely roused as the master of the house was present and came to her own room once more. Once there she sat on her bed and pressed the sweaty palm of her hand over her chest and felt the rabbit quick beat of her heart. First impressions spoke much and she would have to turn this to her favor. Make her nightly routine one of indifference and natural entitlement as a spoiled socialite-in-training.

Content this hazard could be contained, Kairin pulled her legs up on the bed and lay on her side obviously thinking of Kou Kijin. The man who every movement denoted his rank and eligibility as a unmarried man. Every word was well spoken, his tone genteel even if lacking and his grace unparalleled to any woman she had ever met. He was clearly undaunted by a woman seeking knowledge and that either stemmed from believing they were stupid, which would work to her favor, or unworthy of position. Not that she cared for a place among the highly ranked and decorated officials, but if he was half as intelligent as tale whispered and as seemingly insightful as the evening had shown, she would need to place a lot of care into her plans to free herself of this person.

So far she had only two days to make her position known and make it good and well that she was not a woman whom he would wish to entertain for the rest of his life.

 


	5. Those With Little Wisdom Should Not Offer Advice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, but oh my goodness, life. It's been crazy lately and I've been trying to get my condo rented so I can move into my new house. Trips out of province planned, family crises and the whole lot. Anyways, hope you enjoy folks and thanks for reading so far.

                With Kou Kijin residing once more in his estates, the manor was much more lively. The very morning after meeting impromptu with that person Kairin was woken by the kind voice of Ning. Graceless she sat up, squinting at the light from the window through the sheer curtain. The singular kindness coming from outside being the trill of the birds she was slowly coaxing closer to her rooms with seeds she sprinkled the night before.

"My Lady Sei. It's time to wake. Would you like tea this morning?" Kairin touched her face, fingers pressed into her eyes because her mind was slow to waken. It had been a long night and she watched most of it pass by, unable to sleep now that she had things to set in motions.

"Yes, you may join me if you wish." Pushing down the unsettling wave of sickness in her gut, knowing she was taking on a heavy duty in standing opposite of the Minister of Revenues, Kairin cleared her throat before taking the tea in her hands. She carried it with her to the table close by and Ning opened the curtain before joining her.

"You look tired Lady Sei-"

"Kairin." She corrected and not for the last time.

"Kairin-sama, did you not sleep well?" Unwilling to be part and parcel to her own rumors she mentioned nothing of the previous evening.

"No. I was restless is all. I will come to my rooms early tonight and relax to remedy this." Ning drank slowly, enjoying the tea and Kairin paced herself to her companion, unwilling to pay that close attention; she needed to focus on not projecting her worries. "There is a lot of people about this morning, what's the occasion?" She probed gently with little outward interest.

"Oh, forgive me. Kou-Shosho-sama has returned for a time. I'm sure La- Kairin-sama is excited to meet him. Would you like me to send word you wish to see him?" Unsure just yet if she was ready to push herself into his path, she looked outside her window instead. She would have much preferred to be outside rather than engage in the work ahead, but little she desired was hers to be had willingly...

"No. If he is so inclined to receive me, then he will summon me." She chose a road she was wary of. Force herself into his sights and she would be found out and punished by her family worse than already expected. Too little and she may not return to her family at all however. It was a game, one of balance that required her to step on the fine lines between blades where even if walked gracefully and with care, she would still be scarred along her sides for all her efforts.

Once Ning had finished her own tea and waited on Kairin, the lady in waiting dressed her and left. Kairin had chosen garments in yellow and orange, bright red accents in her hair which had taken nearly an hour itself to complete. For a time, she sat in her room, lacking much of anything to do as her reading material was elsewhere. It was a sign that she'd been using her freedom in this place beyond reason and she should slow down otherwise she would slip up. Such were the luxuries of the richly endowed...

                The afternoon sun had risen high, the pinnacle of day with little excitement. Bored now with hoping, and dreading, to be called on. Kairin recalled having spent a few days just like this, but with purpose. Sitting in a room that was frequented she picked up on the idle talk of the servants. Rumor of this person and that, whisper of the palace and it's Emperor, all these things Kairin had interest in as they all had a place. She knew of many officials by title and their lineage thanks to Kou's detailed records. She could date back any member high ranked or low, centuries in the past. As was also the way of feminine chatter, she learned of intimate details the one called Ran Shuuei, Li Kouyuu and many others. Kairin learned their skills, picked apart shortcomings and tied each one of them to another; their relationships vital... she had only one outside threat.

The Minister of Civil Administration was a curious man. He was skilled and the head of his family despite being the youngest. The eldest, Kou Shouka, was a lesser court official and all but destitute despite being part of such an illustrious family. Kou Reishin was an issue she needed deal with. He was intelligent and well connected if not entirely frivolous in nature. Many spoke of him as if he was a child, but he commanded their respect anyways because when he desired to do his heart's desire, it was completed and artfully. He had brilliant connections which as the head of Kou he could use to their fullest extent, but worst of all about this colorful character was he was Kou Kijin's friend; self proclaimed and unabashed. They walked the palace in clear view and neither cared for the opinions of others. They remained friends though rumor has it that Reishin stole a woman from Kijin; and married her.

But even if she could manage Kou Kijin, avoid Kou Reishin, she still had one thing that she need fear and that was her own mistakes. She couldn't be stirred to anxiety or fear, she needed to have full command of her faculties to earn her freedom yet again and pray that another year would pass without an heir to replace her. To quell her inner dragons, Kairin lifted a scroll she'd already read over once, but her peace as short lived, not even having made it to her seat with the paper.

The knock at the door was not out of the ordinary, but that no one announced themselves was. Standing, displeased to have to leave her place while thinking, Kairin addressed the silent door. When she opened it, she had half expected it to be empty. Instead she found a very handsome man she did not know though she assumed he was paying a visit to Kou and included her in his visit out of kindness.

"You must be Sei Kairin." Stepping away from the door to admit this person in, Kairin bowed as he passed though she did not know this person by sight and he'd not addressed himself. She had no maid to attend her however and was displeased to allow this person in her rooms behind closed doors.

"I am. How might I help you?" She said, hoping he would offer her his name. This person walked around the main area of her room with grace and she was glad that her mess of books and scrolls was hidden slightly in the next. Once he'd done a full turn of the room, he glanced at her, his hand snapping as a fan spread out and hid his expression from her.

"A little bird told me that my friend Kijin had a woman staying with him. I came to see if it were true." That this person called Kijin a friend and that he was clearly meddling meant this person could only be _that_ person; Kou Reishin and head of the Kou clan. She was not ready to deal with this man, not even in theory.

He stood tall, his hair pulled back while loose tendrils tucked behind his ear slipped forward alongside his face. He had these warm brown eyes and while he spoke in a toying manner, she knew better than to assume he was as frivolous and stupid as he pretended. She based this off the fact that Kou-Shosho would hardly associate with any kind of stupid person and that under his playful voice and expression was a man worthy of his title. Rumor could lie, but not all of them, Reishin was a silver tongued snake.

"As you can see, I am in fact a woman and I am clearly staying within. Might I inquire exactly what it is you hoped to find here?" She asked and his attitude shifted. She was no longer playing the mild tempered guest and hopefully he recognized her as a intelligent person rather than simply a woman in a room in a house.

"That is a little more like I expected... care for some tea? I saw a nice place outside..." He turned from her to the window while she was put in a place she could hardly get out of; she _was_ still just a woman. That he made no move to include the actual owner of the estate told her that this person had actually come for her. He was fretting out this year's candidate either for his own amusement or worse, at Kou-Shosho's request.

"Of course, Kou-sama. Unless you have something else you might wish to discuss here, might we enjoy ourselves outside." She offered a hand to the door and Reishin regarded her again from behind his fan. He didn't speak to her, simply took her in as a whole before he walked towards the door from which she followed.

Behind him, Kairin noted he was familiar with the grounds, moving without a misstep or getting lost. He was also the one to inform the staff he would be taking tea outside with 'the heir of Sei'... which she at least knew he was fully informed of her and her rank in the world. Once outside, he walked, guiding her to the table and stools she had placed to enjoy the outdoors herself. She wondered if he knew which seat she frequented because he left it to her and she sat, placing her hands in her lap- and paused mid thought. She was getting ready to deal with the head of Kou, not her father and though both demanded her outward respects, she had no reason to fear this person in all actuality. His reputation preceded him and though he was powerful, he was not a man known for fits of rage. In fact, he wasn't known to frequent women in general... he could be an advantage rather than a threat.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I am here and speaking with you?" He asked, twisting a loose flower in his free hand.

"I may wonder, but I believe I understand without your explanation... Just as informed of my place are you, I also am aware of my position. I am of a lesser clan and while you seem to allow that I have cleverness, you would be wrong to believe my actions here are of my own planning or in tandem with my family." Taking a gamble, Kairin set a number of her cards down, face up. Even if he did not believe her, his distrust only bode well for her. "Though my assurance is nothing, I will give them anyways. I am here against my wishes and while I entertain myself and am thankful for Kou-Shosho's kindness, I have no further request than to remain- and then be sent home when this is finished." With only a slight reaction, Reishin set the fan down, no longer playing games.

"You speak so candid... How did you come to be staying in my friend's home then? My reputation is not the only one which leaves whispers behind for others to hear." It was strange to speak to another person on equal terms, but she felt that was what was happening. This person had no reason to aid Hyourin and thus he was an ally to her, by being plain, she might just see her goals assured. Why aid an marriage arrangement when neither party participating desired to be married?

"I am the heir of Sei, as you know. The sole woman of marriage age and my father is like many who seek a higher station. As it is, I am unwilling to be pawn to his or my mother's machinations and so my reputation begins. I am no toy nor am I an item to be sold or barter for. I am a person and anything less than being treated as such is an insult I will hardly entertain..." Her voice remained calm and monotone throughout, allowing no room for misinterpretation or believing there was sway in her heart.

"I difficult stance as a woman and heir..." He said, but held his further comment while the tea was set at the table and the servants released from them. "So, that begs the questions, Kairin-san... how did your father manage to piqued Kijin's interest?" Kairin sat as if not asked any question let alone from someone with her. Her thoughts turned inward and she wondered just as Reishin did. Sure, her father had noticed her slight change in poise during an event, but this did little to explain the other half of the situation.

"I am unsure... I have few entitlements from my own family and while I may have some lesser wisdom about me, it lacks in comparison. I have no work outside my own rooms, no opinions I've made known other than what I have told you. I- Other than what money my family may or may not have, I can only assume I was offered as a price deemed slightly worth-while." Her tone had trailed into derision by the end. That like cattle she had a price-tag, a value other than her mind... even a prostitute had value beyond her body... Sei Kairin was a name, nothing more... worse, a vessel for baring children.

"No price would have been high enough to even be of interest to him..." Reishin said, though it was to himself, his eyes trained on the small flower, fluttering with his rough treatment as he twisted it between his thumb and finger. "So that leaves just you." He turned to face her and the eyes she had noted as warm held an icy gleam to them, like tree bark seen through icicles or frosted glass. "The heir of a notable family, willful, not unintelligent. No clear loyalties, no desire to be tied to another and whose actions year and again promote animosity from those failed offers..." Swallowing with the clear direction she marshaled over the past few years, Kairin imagined her plans were not all as grand and well played out as expected, though she had been the victor in her battles. "But you may have already given up victory in this regard, Kairin."

"I am not his first prospect over the years and with favorable luck , I will not be the last, but please. Explain." He rose a brow at her indirect demand, but she said nothing to pardon her impolite words.

"Why not just marry him?" She choked on her own breath and covered her mouth with her fingers to stop herself from spitting everywhere. Reishin chuckled in his amusement.

"Are you mad? This would undo all I have done! I don't want to be married to anyone save for someone of my choosing and the day I am forced upon another will be the day I call the retreat; no sooner. Marry- He's Minister of Revenues- Kou-Shosho and he has as much love for me as I do my family. You may call it a woman's heart, but I will not marry someone who does not live within it, Reishin." She stood and bow with all the grace she could muster, enough that even he found pleasure in her temper.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing. You both would get what you desire in the long of it." Kairin looked up from her hands, tight knuckled so they would not shake and she decided to play a very intimate card against this man. He sensed it when she looked up from her bow and stood tall, her face blank before it gave way to a small, nearly invisible smile that was more in her eyes than her mouth. Had he not infuriated her he might have guessed it was infatuation or endearment.

"Kou Reishin. Head of the Kou clan; brother, husband, father and uncle..." Reishin's fan stopped over his face and she smiled in earnest; this battle of wits won in her favor for now. Even if it came back to bite her, ruin her, she would have at least silenced this person once and that she would take value in. "I am not the sole person whom walls whisper of in passing. I walk unnoticed as a woman, silence as a shadow and so the walls know not to be quiet when in my presence." She made her warning known and as her nature demanded, she removed herself from his company in absolute silence. The grass did not sigh with her passing, her clothes did not mutter in hushed tones and before long she was in her rooms once more, door closed wrestling insecurities in regard to everything. Be it her birth, her upbringing or the very conversation that had just taken place, she was in a state of mental upheaval she did not know to how to sooth.

What she was sure of, was that Kou Reishin even now was no clear ally or enemy. He may have crossed words with her in regards to marrying Kijin, but it was his initial attitude that warned her his words may not be trust worthy. He had come to her, with much superiority around him as if to cow her; measure her. She had stood her ground, hopefully arrogant enough that even if words was passed to Kijin-sama, that he would be displeased with her. If Reishin remained silent, Kairin could work further still on deterring Minister of Revenues.

_Kou Kijin's office is full of so many different things... Blood lines and properties, regions and plans... would that she be lucky enough to find information of he himself that could suit her purpose..._

 


	6. To Extract A Tiger's tooth From His Very Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit. Family crisis, broken fingers and a month long cold that would not leave me be, but it seems I'm back for a bit (a kind word goes a long way). Thank you Aista for commenting, it was very uplifting and any thanks is due her because she gave me a bit of energy to pay some attention to Kairin once more.

                Reishin sat in a chair, back slightly slouched because he was nearly alone. Across from him, Kou-Kijin sat with much more propriety while he worked at something he seem duty-bound to complete. The afternoon light filtered through the wooden cutout window treatment leaving precise and identical shapes row after row on the floor. He made sure to give Houju a few minutes peace before pestering him about recent additions to his household, even if temporary, and sat admiring the sound of birds outside until his boredom sought company.

"Your prospective wife is interesting, Houju."

"She is not a prospect." Reishin blinked and then heard what was intended.

"A spot filler until you have no use for her then."

"In my house I expect you to not stir turmoil." Reishin looked falsely shocked and crossed his leg over the knee, fan forgotten and abandoned on his lap.

"I have to admit in your bid to clearly show your disinterest, that you've brought a very complimentary counterpart into your home." Houju stopped writing for a moment and peered up from his work before returning to the page once more.

"I may be forced to find peace in the comfort of your nieces table if the quiet of my estate is compromised." Reishin blanched.

"In the game of Go, turns must be taken between opponents. The game is not won with one move, but with many." Trying to turn Houju from the subject of his most beauteous and adorable niece, Reishin slipped a hand under his tea cup and smelled the calming scent of mint and fine matcha.

"I wonder if Shuurei enjoys Go." Kijin was never one to play the long hand when he could win any argument with decapitation.

"I'll not interfere further.... poor sport." Reishin uttered in a hushed tone.

"It is hardly a sport when it can be won so easily." In a gesture almost of ill-temper, Houju rolled the paper he'd been showing due diligence and spun twine around it before sealing it promptly and placing it in a small basin of others like it that needed to be sent away.

"Might I ask why this woman?"

"Why any of them. My interest extends as far as putting on the display of effort and no further."

"I recognize her. Not in name, but after meeting her I recall..."

"I do not."

"The New Years Festival. She was resplendent in a deep plum with yellow..."

"You remember frivolous things. No wonder those who work under you have no respect for you and why you spare Shuurei knowing she is related." Houju took his own tea then and Reishin granted him a frown of disapproval.

"She was pretty."

"I am indifferent to the manner her face is put together."

"You are being stubborn."

"I have no use for a wife so taking one is a waste of her efforts and mine. I do not have the time to cater to the needs of any woman."

"You do realize most women are rather capable and I believe this one in particular is above the normal clause... she has been rather forward during our brief talk."

"Meddling."

"Fine... I'll keep my little knowledge to myself."

"Considering Lady Sei is reclusive compared to her predecessors and having few means to gather information, I doubt highly she would have topic enough to divulge let alone to someone of your agitating presence." Reishin had placed his cup down feeling a need to grin behind the safe protection of his fan and none too soon. That Houju was a much more reclusive man than he even imagined meant that for all his networking and connections, he was slow in the regards of the human psyche.

"You are a stubborn person... you forget that not everyone is unveiled fully by a keen eye alone."

"I have nothing to learn of that person that would be of any use to me." Houju stood, his chair hushed against the dark blue and yellow floor covering, the table large enough only for two and deep mahogany that shone because of its thick lacquered surface.

"On another note... have you heard that Ryuki is working out the final kinks to a proposal that would allow women to take official examinations? If it didn't benefit Shuurei I'd think he was mad... I doubt many will see this as a sign of the rulers stability, but it could mean great things for Saiunkoku."

"Shi Ryuki's proposal will be defeated before the proposal can make a decent stand. The mindset of those before will crush the ideas of those to come. Not enough will vote in favor of such an idea and it will not come to pass... Should such a freak act see the bill passed she will endure much and for little. Is it worth seeing one you adore in sickening amounts suffer so your mind can be placed at ease?"

"She would do an official's role a great service."

"I do not doubt her proficiency, just the strength of the ire that would be placed against her as a woman in a position that was built for men." Rubbing his face Reishin watched Houju move about his room. The tall stacks of scrolls on high a testament to Houju's desire to remain inhumanly informed. To be the constantly quick Minister that he was he had a large amount of information constantly coming to him on top of the scrolls within the very room which were detailed and his alone; always at a fingers breadth.

"Speaking of proficiency..." For a fraction of a moment, Reishin had been amused enough in toying with the selectively-obtuse Minister of Revenues that he forgot to ask something a little more important of Lady Sei. "You are not prone to over look the finer details of any person... so I feel almost hen-like is asking, but how much of a look did you take into Sei Kairin? You've mention little-"

"Enough that you needn't meddle." Houju sat back down with two blank sheets of paper and four scrolls, his delicate fingers pulling the strings of the first.

"She is strangely light-footed."

"I had noticed..." His masked face did not look up from the work of undoing the next scroll. "She has been verified by her father and mother upon reception at her own home and she has been in enough circles that learning what was needed was hardly difficult. I would go so far, if only to dissuade your incessant curiosity, to say she is more resourceful than assumed, but nothing more."

"And relations between Sei and Kou are amicable?" Houju pulled at the third scroll and found it did not come undone as perfectly as the ones before it and for a fraction of a second he gave it a unbending stare. "Houju."

"There is nothing to suggest my less than random choice has been orchestrated by any of House Sei. True, they vie for power as a far less known house, but I commend her reluctance to wed and made an easy if not well informed pick. They have not the means to connections to make such a grand scheme and as proposals are my duty and not hers, I have no fears much like the many before it and those to come..."

Successfully sidelined for the time being, Reishin fell in to quiet thoughts as Kou Houju unwound the twine of the third scroll, the last being same as the first two. In the few moments it took to undo the error in rebinding his collection he imagine he would be remise to inform Lady Sei that her reading material was now easily tracked. Until that particular scroll he'd been unable to know what she read while he was gone because she put things back exactly as she'd found them... in all but one. Because he was efficient, he desired to gain easy access to his work and tied all his documents in a fashion Sei Kairin was clearly not keen on.

_Sei Kairin has a venturous eye... that she has been here for a month means she has had much time to delve though permission was not kept from her. That she is as light-footed as Reishin has noticed in one meeting begs the question of what she is doing here now that she's been admitted by my hand. Ning also has made comment that her duty is difficult to keep... a simple thing to correct I should think._

"You are a better judge in the manner a woman's mind turns. Pick out a charm for Lady Sei, something that chimes but is delicate as she clearly abhors finery."

"You met her hardly once and you know she dislikes adornment?"

"She wears the bare minimum and that she has it adjusted often points to disuse and never anything on her hands... perhaps for her ankle."

"You'll collar her like a pet? She may not be partial to finery, but she might reject it out of symbolisms alone."

"No. She has a game to play and as she requires me to have an opinion of her she will wear it out of good will if nothing else. Send the bill to my office as I will not be in the estate for another week after tomorrow."

"Fine, but only as a friend. You'll have to give it to her yourself. She doesn't much care for my company I think."

"A smarter woman that most." Reishin took another draw on his tea, it temperature having cooled slightly beyond his preference and so he thought on helping his niece. If he could help pass Ryuki's proposal into a writ, then he could see her so much more and aid her from the shadows he'd learned to dwell in. To do that he was going to have to convince the Minister of Revenues to change his opinion to voting in favor of the clause despite it likely failing even with his backing... Perhaps he might garner aid from a reluctant source in the lady of Sei in exchange for being of aid himself.

"Tomorrow?" Houju did not reply, but it was understood that he heard being he was across the small, mahogany table for two. "I may have be able to procure something before you need leave for the palace then." His words were ignored and he left to do precisely what he'd been asked not to do.

Meddle.


	7. A Fool Judges People By The Gifts Given To Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realize, I have insane plans for this fanfiction. I don't wish to draw this work out like I have others (not as much fluff, but when it does show it will be quite cute I think) so I'm happy that this will bring me quickly to more story relevant items versus character building. I have a story, a plot, the denial of feelings and the acceptance... I love Houju...... and the best part I've not even dropped yet. It's great!

                Kairin stood at her door, a gently spoken man on the outside of it. In her hands, a gift from the Minister of Revenue, was a small wrapped parcel she'd taken from the man before closing the door. She hardly moved as she looked at the strange item. It was small and beautifully wrapped, a golden spun cord keeping it bound, but she held it as if a poisonous snake was nestled inside.

_What manner of insanity is this thing? Is he apologizing for some slight I was unaware of? I'm afraid to see what horror is within..._

Stepping to her table and setting aside the scrolls she'd been reading, Sei Kairin opened the 'gift' fearing the very worst. She'd hardly been in the estates long enough for someone to have an opinion of, aside perhaps, Kou Reishin, so this _thing_ could very well just be an act of kindness or a nightmare breathing life in her room- in her hand.

"This is hardly the end of things here... no matter what is inside." Motivating herself aloud, the paper fell away but only after she wrapped the string up for keeping as it was very pretty. Inside was a cloth wrapped tightly and as she pulled the layers away she found a glittering chain within... it was beautiful.

She disliked it immediately.

"What is this monstrosity?" Kairin lifted the chain and nearly dropped it as she heard the little golden orbs chime. They were dainty things to be sure, master-crafted even and had she been such a person to enjoy finery, she'd have been in love with the tiny ornament; but she was not.

"I will be expected to wear-" And then she sat quietly in thought, guessing the manner such a particular piece of jewelry was purchased because it was indeed unique.

Being an intelligent person, Kou Kijin was more than likely frequented by certain types of people. Silent people who moved within the dark as shadows... In one brief moment she had spoken with him, nearly removing that mask of his, he'd mistracked her movements, head quickly following her voice as she made not a sound otherwise. This _charm-_ was a device for keeping tabs on her movements. It was already noted that she was keen to dodge his staff, but that they spoke of their suspicions to him?

"Reishin is a shrewd man... be it he noticed and spoke to Kou?" It could be a revenge for her less than tactful speech the day before...

Draping the chain over her wrist, Kairin noted that the chain was much too large for it, even with adjusting, the weight of it on her skin already an irritant- then she realized the clasping was strange, more durable, making it suited best for an ankle.

"Lady Sei, it is Ning. I bring your tea."

"Come in." Unmoving from her seat, Kairin watched Ning enter the room and sit across from her, set the cups from the wooden tray before seeing the anklet in her hand.

"That is quiet lovely- Kairin." Smiling at the clear effort to use her given name, Kairin drank from her tea, soothed by the recurring flavor that always came to her. It was much to her liking.

"It is a gift, from Kou-shushu." Thankful that her less than expressive voice naturally gave little away, her thoughts on the gift were not unveiled.

"What a beautiful and delicate work and it suits you quite nicely. I can only assume some thought went into picking it." Glancing at the device that would shackle her at least during the daytime hours, Kairin turned it over in her hands, listening to the soft chiming- when she realized that the charms and bell were more than they appeared. Each charm was actually a finch when inspected closer rather than just leaves as she'd expected and then the bells were actually engraved; tiny berries etched into each bell.

_Either this in fact a precisely purchased item, unlikely considering few know my love of song birds, or an extremely lucky one._

"It is very pretty..." Defeated, she placed the charm around her ankle and dropped her foot way to admire the piece.

"Are there any things you have planned for the day that I might help you?"

"No, nothing of the sort. I may venture out into the city today however."

"I can have everything ready very quickly if you wish to leave early." Standing, Kairin listened to the new sound of her body in motion. The pale yellow gold was cool against her for only a moment before warming. The chain was light-weight and if she was going to be shackled, this was the kindest way to do so.

"Please do. I'll finish tea by myself. If you so desire, you may come, I am indifferent." Choosing to not give Ning an easy opinion of her, the serving woman left her tea half finished and the moment the door closed Kairin stood up. She made sure her clothing was in order and her appearance suitable before leaving her rooms and-

"Lady Sei, is there something you need?" Warned by the sound of her step, another serving woman questioned her not a foot from the door.

"Not at all. I need no hands to wait on me at present." And then, to emphasize the position she desired to have. "I will call later if I desire anything." Tart in a way she felt strange speaking, the serving woman left and Kairin continued the leisurely walk to her destination. She was stopped nearly at every turn to her aversion, but this also would help her in the end. Each person would have an opinion that would reach their master and so, for a time her gift was to her advantage.

Eventually Kairin made fall at the large ornate door baring thick framing and though the door she knew to be heavy, it opened quietly though for now it remained shut, her knuckles wrapping on the solid wood.

"Come in." The reply was identical to every other time she had heard Kou Kijin speak. The volume was a constant, his voice distorted slightly and without any hint of emotion, his monotone words bringing her to feel chilled.

"Forgive my intrusion."

"Impossible to intrude when asked inside." Closing the door, Kairin bow though the Minister of Revenue did not look up immediately. "What do you need?" When he did, she found her vast vocabulary to have parted if only for a second.

"I need nothing-"

"Then perhaps you are intruding." His mask, different then from last she'd seen, was now mainly red and yellow with accenting designs.

"I received your gift and wished to thank you." Aware then that a gift was usually an act of kindness, Kairin kept the dislike for the item itself from her voice. Whether she enjoyed it or never wore it again after leaving this place, it was now hers and at least had cost something of value.

"Your thanks are wasted." Blunt and almost volatile, she stood her ground because that too was needed to make her impression.

"Maybe to you, but not I. For my own sake, I will thank you anyways. If not for being here, the gift either would fall on another or not at all. I'll will be humble in that it came to me." He steady gaze, hidden behind sculpted mastery, was focused so that she felt it rather than witnessed it.

"I will remember as much... when leaving the estate be sure to take two guardsmen. I dislike being responsible for events I cannot control in you leaving the safety here. If the gift holds any sway, it would keep you here so as not to cause me trouble."  

Unblinking at the entire monologue spoken to her, Kairin was unsure what to say back. He'd seemingly appreciated a statement without interpretation and if that was any indication of- well, that would mean he'd just asked her to not leave because if anything happened he didn't want to deal with the blow up it might cause... Though if she were to be fair, that would be seen as much a boon to her family as this situation becoming fruitful. Not that it was likely he knew as much in any detail.

"I will remember as much, Kou-shushu." She bowed again and was thankful that her 'wandering' eye forced her to miss it. "I will leave you to your work. Good day."

Leaving while her heart attempted to vacate her chest, the walk back to her rooms was far quicker than leaving it despite just as many interruptions from staff in the estate. The moment she stepped into her room, she closed each window, plunging her room into relative darkness. And there she stood.

Tormented with an act she was not comfortable with, strangled by the golden chain on her foot and feeling as if insects crawled under her very skin- she hated this place. She hated the servants in attendance in all their numbers, hated what was free imprisonment and the politics needed to combat that man who rested comfortably in his place of power because she knew- knew Kou 'Kijin' was untouchable in it. The seat he held was his domain, a god ruling judgement over each scroll pushed on his desk. Every coin a witness to his powers of observation, each successful arrangement of his affairs for the Emperor a feat of mastery that seemed only mirrored in the Minister of Civil Administration, Kou Reishin.

She cursed them both though desired no ill outcome from it; an empty threat. The desiring of harm on another always seemed to come around and though she'd never made to increase her troubles, they came anyways. That she feared the wishing of her parents deaths in her youth to be the source of her hardship, this single superstitious thing kept her from furthering her misery and so she only stood. She picked now paths she'd did not know, others she hardly recognized and wondered if her current ploy was worthwhile because every choice she made could ultimately be undone if Kou Kijin decided he would take a wife if not to just silence the world as Reishin had been so cruel to point out.

_Am I swimming against a current or treading water as a wave looks to crush me under, unaware?_

"Lady Sei?" Turning abruptly, not having heard the door or Ning come in. "Are you alright? I called, but you did not answer."

"I am fine... Contemplating my reading material." Pointing to her piled up work while giving them not mind, Ning seemed to take such information on word alone and the light haired woman followed Kairin out only after asking if she should open the windows. "Leave it. I seem to think better in low light, less visuals to stimulate the mind."

"Of course."

"Ning... I find myself in a position." Walking ahead, Ning behind her as they walked the outdoor path leading to the northern gate, Kairin wondered if needling the woman for information was also worthwhile. "I must admit that the gift I received today has been well received. Does Kou Kijin have any such things he shows-" Thinking of saying 'delights', Kairin snickered internally and changed mid-sentence. "attention to anything leisurely? I want to show my appreciation."

"I'm not sure I understand..."

"Does he not drink the same tea? Use the same inks, have a maker of brush her prefers or even a food he delights in?" Kairin turned allowing what was frustration to show which was for Kou rather than Ning.

"Kou-shushu makes no requests for what he eats when in his rooms, but the other things I am not privy to... I do know that the tea you enjoy was a gift given to him." Continuing, both women stepped into a carriage that was manned by a driver and two mounted guardsmen.

"I believe I will be sending word to my family today. I need request funds." Unwilling to educate Ning that such a thing was needed, Kairin used this interesting change hopefully to stall the visit that always came from her parents during the months she would remain in Kiyou. The asking of money would hopefully be seen as her being swayed by their plots to have her married, but in fact it was quite the opposite... aside for this one extension of kindness she would be presenting under the guise of opulence and entitlement, the rest of any funds she acquired were going towards an interesting proposal under works in regards to women and taking official exams.


	8. Slander Cannot Destroy An Honest Man: When the Flood Recedes The Rock Is There.

                        The city of Kiyou was enormous. It would take a normal person several weeks easily to explore just the dominant, well traveled roads. Stands stood end to end in areas, children flocked in groups like young street gangs with balls and games rather than schemes and hidden things; this Kairin loved. The sounds, the smell and freedom she didn't expect or was allowed to experience in Sa. This was the world she loved and desired as it was full of the life that was being smothered out of her very lungs.

"Does Kairin-nushi have a place she wishes to see? There are many sights in Kiyou." Ning sat nicely, giving her full attention to Kairin, who wished she would not. The watchful eye was impossible to hide things from after all.

"For now I wish only to see the city. I plan to revisit places of interest later as it is all new." Kairin adjusted and listened to the chime of her ankle. "You ask many questions... is this born out of a request made of you or are you simply curious of me?" She asked this not to be rude, but because the manner of response would be revealing, even if simple- or deceptive.

"I'm sorry if I offend you... you are someone of great interest. There has been no motive in my conversation, forgive me if I led you to believe otherwise."

"It is fine..." But her own curiosity was stoked and information was her lifeline leaving her free to delve without foreseeable repercussions. "What interest do you have in me, Ning Shi? The sights are wonderful for the eyes, but leave much by the desire of conversation."

"Lady Sei is a very interesting person. You have rumours that precede you and linger after. I wished only to know more... I mean no offence."

"You make none. Continue."

"Word traveled before you arrived of the beautiful lady of Sei." Kairin looked out the window, but inside she was suddenly serious perturbed. "Of hair blacker than polished iron and eyes like blue wisteria." With a slightly excited tone, Ning continued this outlandish tale Kairin was more inclined to think was jest. "And then you arrived in all elegance. The staff speak of the spirit-like path you tread and that your spoken word is like silver to soft to forge."

_What is happening here?_

"My mother is of Hyou so I should perhaps not be surprised." Ning looked at Kairin as if this one thing explained all others. "Are you not disappointed by the tale compared to the woman then, Ning?" The response was immediate and carried confusion on the part of the maid.

"Not at all Lady. Do you not own mirrors to compare yourself? Easily you are more beautiful than most."

_Either I have been too long without feminine- no, any companionship or there is a situation I have yet to be enlightened on. I'm not more pretty than any woman I know of here of there so- is this mere flattery? The heir of Han was ill capable of flattery to hear it and before him was- Shou and though he was interested he was easily dissuaded thankfully._

"I do not care for a reflection and what is my opinion as a woman when compared to others? I might think myself ugly, but it is what another thinks that is made the popular idea and consensus."

"You have a very strong mind."

"­ _That_ I do know of and know many are aware and warned of."

"I am not surprised to hear such wise words from the Lady of Sei, but- you are very candid and giving of your knowledge. Few are in a position to do so." That Ning assumed Kairin was in a comfortable place in voicing her opinion,  the woman had erred most grievous and that it was considered as possibly accepted was most heinous. Any outburst Kairin had ever spoken, muttered of breathed into the light had been paid back by her father and for the very life of her, Kairin was unable to figure the method of math he used to calculate his repayments. "I must ask then- do the ladies of Hyou truly bare gifts beyond mortal control then? I have always wondered."

"If they do, I have never witnessed them and I can claim none for myself." And then after a moment of thought. "What do the staff say about my coming here? I desire to know what purpose I am filling in coming here."

"Does- does not the heir of Sei come as a bride?" Ning asked, honestly curious.

"I suppose on the surface, yes. I am not the first women to make the journey only just to return though, have I? And as word precedes me, I wish to hear of those as well. There is nothing worse than speaking and having those around you having judgements made beforehand. To be blunt, I rather be warned now."

"Yes, Kairin. As you have said, you are not the first woman to be interviewed for the position." Kairin withheld the outward sound of her dismissal of that notion. Kou Kijin was not one any searched out when looking to marry or give away a daughter. "There was some interest that floated by when word from your honorable father came. The proposal offered at first bore little excitement, if I am also to be bold."

"Please do. I dislike formality and subtly."

"But your father was persistent and Kou-shushu was never swayed by rumor of your own previous engagements. I heard once that while you were described to him that if anything, your clear loath to be fettered to be a trait he admired... as one much less than yourself, I can only say that I see some of the draw that this union might bring. You and Kou-shushu bare a great resemblance."

"Admired?" ' _Resemblance'? Heavens above, that I dislike Kijin's offer and any other is seen as endearing! I'm going to have to insult his better senses and risk the fallout, but how I'm unsure. Short of ruining documents- no. Not even for this would I stoop so low... You have played your hand exceedingly well, father._ "Clear loath..."

"The words are not his own... he is... a difficult man to ponder." And then the short conversation with the man just that morning came to mind and made Kairin rein in her anxious spirit.

"I ask for your opinion so I can hardly as a decent person hold a grudge for simply not liking it." Then, because Ning was free with her information. "Does my invitation here carry merit? I would greatly appreciate it, if I am wasting effort I need not bother with..."

"You have no interest in Kou-Kijin then. I know many speak of him and few words are in an attractive light, but he is a good and honorable man whom I serve. He is strict, but forgiving. His kindness is often missed behind his speech."

"I have no interest in Kou-shushu or any man if I may be clear. Be he the demon many portray or _tennin_ , I have no gain in marrying him."

"Surely to be wife of the Minister of Revenue-"

"Does Ning Shi not desire a man whom she loves?" And Ning fell silent and thoughtful, mindful of the struggle of all women of birth suffered.

"This is why Sei Kairin denounces her proposals." With a nod, the conversation was ended.

"If I would have one thing given to me, it would be a heart willing given and lovingly received. I have no use for platitudes and gowns- jewels. I don't need or want titles and airs, rooms large enough to become lost in. I desire what any honest women asks and I will not find it here or anywhere. I am heir of Sei... and property to be bought... I envy you your freedom Ning Shi."

"You are kind."

"No. It is not a matter of kindness, in fact, I dislike your position. You work for a kind man and dress simply. Your free time is your own... If I was a petty woman, I might hate you." Ning sat straight, unsure of her place now. "Be still now and don't be concerned. What worry can a piece of property do when you work for a kind and honorable man? I like you, against my better judgement, and I enjoy your company."

"Thank you Lady-"

"Kairin."

"Kairin... might I say one last thing?"

"You need not ask if you can speak to me. I will hear you."

"Thank you... You are the only woman to come not expecting or hoping for a positive outcome to this- but you are very much like Kou-shushu. Both are kind and thoughtful and if you must be here for only a short time, I wish you a very pleasant time here. As the Minister of Revenues, Kou is not home often and he is difficult understand- he is a great man."

"You do your master a great service, Ning."

"Pardon?"

"That in even hearing all you have and knowing all you do, that you would speak kindly of him. If all his staff is as gentle as you, it is no wonder he can work and live with the focus his position demands." A quick red splash crossed into Ning's face as if she'd never heard a comment before. It was a crime really and while Kairin was not one to receive such honest praise, it was cruel not to afforded it were it warranted it.

"Thank you."

"I do not require thanks for honesty."

For a moment Ning's mouth moved as if to speak, but the words hardly came out. The younger woman across her in all the beauty the known world surely had to offer, was not a person Ning was unaccustomed to. The long hair though bound up was beautiful, her voice though soft was cold in that it was without emotion and her words finalized the mirror image Ning swore she might find elsewhere.

In just a short trip and a month in the Estates, Ning was convinced that the Minister of Revenues would find no more a complimenting wife than lady Kairin of Sei. Both had whispers of their personality herald before them like a plague, but it was not so. They disliked 'formality and subtlety' while living and excelling in those very traits, they bore a kind countenance... and if Ning knew what Kou Kijin looked like- the man who causes madness with his features- that the pair of them might make even the colored sages weep for the beauty found in mortal bodies because Sei Kairin was surely the most exquisite woman Ning had ever lain eyes on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may love Kairin. She fights tooth and nail against judgement on the outset and what seems so normal once said, is strange in our modern age. Why take offence on an opinion when it's just an opinion after all? It can't harm you, can't take anything for you, but hurt pride is nothing more than inflamed pride. Kairin dislikes formality in excess and subtly because it is cousin to lies, only one step removed... 
> 
>  
> 
> just food for thought. I feel very Philosophical today.


	9. No Wind, No Waves

                        Surprised, not to see the man at the door because he was from his own estate, but the lateness of his arrival, Kou Kijin looked up from his desk to hurry the man within and have the door closed. Beside him, another officer of his department tried to remain uninterested in the visitor or what brought him, but it was no easy task for the inquisitive.

"The list, Kou-shushu, that you asked for." Kijin took the bound scroll and was amused at first by the weight of it. That the list was long enough to warrant the use of this length meant the Sei Kairin had taken a fair share of information to memory.

"She is not aware this list was composed."

"Not at all... Most the work was completed while she was in the city with her maid-servant, Ning." Not at all surprised to hear Kairin had endeavored to go into the city again, the time spent outside the protection of the estate was of interest. Her desires were met in all regards and she wanted for nothing, but she continued to go out- and bring nothing back. Either she was able to act subtly while under the watchful eye of Ning Shi or she merely was exploring the city as it seemed.

"You may go." Silent and in a hurry to be free to breath normally, the servant vanished behind the heavy thud of the main door. "Ask before your silence stifles, Yuuri." He said, addressing the officer.

"I wouldn't ask about your spying on the Lady Sei, it is not of my business." The Assistant Secretary dutifully continued his work, keen to keep his expression neutral.

"Spying indicates a lack of trust which I do not suffer."

"Then you trust Sei Kairin of Sa?" Kou Kijin pulled at the strings of the scroll and unfurled the lengthy document.

"No. There is nothing she might find within my home of any use to her; pawn or no." The list was not in the order she clearly had read them, but well versed with his library, Houju was able to easily see the path of her scholarly attention. It was admirable that she was able to key into the reference notations at the base of the scrolls, but more so was the sheer volume she had read. Had she been unintelligent, she hardly would have continued to read even a sliver of what was reported in his hands.

"Do think she is being puppeted? A family bid for advancement?"

"No. If that much is known, Sei Kairin does not give sway even to the wind. She speaks only when she will be heard and does not force her presence on anyone. It is a troublesome matter in regards to the staff."

"She tries to leave then?"

"No. If Sei Kairin is more agile than the very wind, then she is quieter than the dead. Relying on no-one is not a trait someone however as guest is appreciated having; the staff complained." Yuuri blinked at the comparison as he was unsure if it was actually a kindness Kou Kijin spoke or hassle.

"I see..."

"Ask the last question as I will not allow your wandering mind when it should be at work." Stilling his hands, Kei Yuuri looked out the latticed window to the blue sky above the tall, white-washed wall of the Imperial Palace.

"Are the rumors true then?" It was simple enough a question and easier than the more detailed version which he himself felt uncomfortable asking of Kou Houju considering the very reason his master wore masks.

"Many are and many more still are not. In regards to her appearance rumor does little justice." Unable to hide shock, Yuuri found solace in a potted plant, but Houju moved on. "She is unobtrusive, seemingly confident yet humble unlike many less blessed; all traits her family wish crushed if we are being subjected to lowly gossip."

The conversation coming to a close, both Minister of Revenues and his assistant returned to each their own work, the small break taken as their current load was well managed. Had Yuuri been a man to continue, he might have questioned Houju about his appraisal of Sei Kairin, knowing for himself the true visage beneath the mask. He had suffered, like many that fateful day, the due effect of coming face to face with Kou Houju, a name changed only shortly after to ' _Kijin_ '. He had been addled for no short amount of time and only after coming back to a right mind did he learn he had failed his examinations like all but three. Successful the very next year, he had struggled to take a position without being thrown into the political debate of those born into a position and one who need earn it, eventually coming to work Houju which was easier for him as he had grown- accustomed, to his very face and mannerisms.

 

                        By night end, a very particular request form came in from a department Shoka had little communications with. The letter, from Minister of Revenues, requested private use of the Archives, with his presence as it was assured. The request was easy to approve, but the name at the bottom for whom would be appearing as guest as one he knew by name only. Rumor of Kou Kijin's annual spectacle was the talk every year, this bout being prone to much gossip as Sei Kairin of Sa province was rumored to be a sheltered beauty, kept from even the capital in a bid to keep her safe- that she sabotaged her own marriage arrangements often overlooked and in a week he would see for himself the sum of those rumors.

"An event to amuse at the very least." Desiring to return home quickly and see his lovely daughter and Seiran, Shoka stamped the document officially and set it aside to notify Revenues come the morning. The heat that was not abating even in the nights now was clinging and he imagined it would worsen before it improved as the city was bound in this state of stilled winds.

Worried now for his daughter and the state she lived in, Shoka left the Imperial Palace after the light of the sun had long  since settled because he knew tomorrow he would likely be hounded by Ryuki for any information about his daughter, smitten as the emperor was.

 

                        Tired and worried about the growing threat of heated weather, Kairin brought a pitcher of water outside with her into the gardens. Tonight she left her reading aside and forwent admiring the near vault Kou Kijin was master of to fill the large bowl she'd hidden outside for the birds. With the heat threatening the small birds she loved and have coaxed into practically flying in her window, would be in danger. She disliked having relocated the bowl, bending over to fill it now, but they made her happy, so many birds in the capital it was a dream. Emptying the pitcher, Kairin sat down on the stone circlet, some distance from where she normally drank tea, in hopes the dish would go undiscovered by others. It was cool unlike the air and she spread her palms out and looked up and the un-obscured stars above and thought of the future.

Soon she would have word from her father in Sa and what was surely to be access to funds. She would suffer the blows to come for sure after what he would see as a waste, strange considering the strength he valued in his wife, a woman of Hyou. Whatever came of her request, she wondered if she might request information of Kijin yet could imagine no way to do so without sounding other than she desired- then again it might be that her advocating in women's rights to be frowned upon by him and be a gain to her either way.

_If he was a simply man I might be confident in my discouraging him, but he is no more easy to read than the direction this weather will turn... No, Kijin is always cool- what might he sound or say if infuriated? Not that I care to test such a method, but I don't doubt that if his face maddens grown men, then his ill favor will likely burn crops and dry the very stretch of the seas beyond._

Not wishing to return to the stagnant air of her room, Kairin remained, listening to the sound of water in place of her birds, sleep in their nests as she should be. Above, the painted, sparkled masterwork of black and white in the sky turned slowly, her eyes on them long enough to note the passing of time and even she need bow her head to nature's ways and find herself to bed.

_Perhaps, perhaps I might inflict my person on the very staff I avoid. If I bother them they will surely complain again and prove me a shallow, woman as I cannot fake being dull. Shallow and vain, cold and if I do things right, a little stubbornness might go a long way... Maybe vain and stubborn... I could hardly stand myself if I projected pettiness. If the man offered some avenue to easily exploit I would make this easy- or if he at least told me he still had no interest in taking a wife my energies might be saved..._

"Kou Reishin." Thinking how he had advocated the marrying Kou Kijin, it almost seemed as if he was trying to soften her to the idea, an indicator that the Minister of Revenues was not as keen to be a bachelor as he made out to be. Then genius struck her- she need not put so much effort out as she was, she need simply be what the others he'd already rejected were and she would walk free of these halls.

_I might have liked living outside my cage had the world outside been more like the gardens here. Shame the bird-catcher and double shame the cage-maker. They know nothing..._

Kairin sighed, even while trying to fall asleep.

_...A gentle tide does not send fishermen running and I have only so much time... I need make waves and have the fear of drowning brought to the very shore..._


	10. Laws Control The Lesser Man.  Right Conduct Controls The Greater One

                Kairin had been at her pleasure too long already and took her leave of Kijin's outer office. It was later than she normally allowed herself be out, but that also meant it was quieter which she loved and before she went to sleep, she would walk the garden and risk Ning's worry over her health when she woke tired the next morning- laying blame of the weather would be easiest.

The sky was wonderful and as all but two windows in the estate showed light, Kairin felt comfortable standing amid the high grown lilies. They were still open this late in the night and smelled lovely and though she Wished she had some closer to her rooms, she let them be and did not touch them. She merely looked at them, their pale pink glory turned blue in the light of the nearly full moon- and then she yawned.

Covering her mouth against the sound, Kairin lifted her arms after to stretch them, holding her wrist to facilitate the most of it before yawning again. She covered her mouth again, with both hands now, shaking her head slightly to banish the urge completely and closed her eyes in thought.

"Tomorrow is another day." It was a mantra she repeated whatever place she was unfortunate enough to rest her head... but she had not gone unnoticed in the late night.

Delayed perhaps in returning because his own duty was far more important then what information Sei Kairin garnered from a room freely granted, Kou Houju watched Kairin wander back into the safe walls of his estate, her step silent in the deathly quiet of the night.

Aware that she would hardly own to wearing finery at night, it was not a surprise that she would wander about without the chiming of her warning bells in the dark. It had not been a bother of his that she ghosted about, but nevertheless, she concerned those that maintained his property. It was mainly because they had issue finding Kairin when they needed, a search going out each time she was misplaced, that instituted the charm. It was effective, Reishin being exceedingly quick in finding it and she was compliant in wearing it, however...

Waiting some time after Sei's heir departed, Houju admired the garden at night as he wasn't one to do so. He slept when necessary and a garden offered little by means of restoration. When that brief reverie was finished, Houju went directly to his rooms. Once inside he looked around, lighting the darkness himself as he was unannounced for others to welcome him. Inside, still warmed by Kairin's presence before his own, he walked around the desk, perfectly kept and sat in the chair.

He could smell Kairin in the air. A mixture of the tea he disliked the taste of and whatever the women chose to purchase for her to bathe in. It was subtle, like Kairin herself, and unobtrusive... not intentionally and therein lay the issue.

Had Kairin been one to search for information to give another, he would deal with her. If she choose to be cruel to his staff, he would remove her. If the heir of Sei showed any signs of ulterior motive he would have means to act; none of these existed, but these also were not the disturbance caused.

She was a woman he understood and did not dislike. He approved of her ravenous reading schedule and even the mindset regarding menial things having scolded him on etiquette before, the remark made when she advocated humility to him, a trait he was fond of and few owned to. Finally, the problem; approval, humility, fondness- a veritable array of decent qualities that even he knew were worthy of acknowledgment.

What acknowledgement did he offer that acted in his benefit and what he knew of hers without the raising of heads and alarms? He considered the women herself and found nothing apparent that she would wish to have. As Reishin had mentioned, Kairin was ill impressed with jewels or pomp- the delicate expressions of her sex. The woman did not paint her face unless a guest warranted the event in fact, not a single thing allotted to a woman of birth and grace, such as she, did Kairin enjoy.

She was as a character in a play, her act a lie to engage and encourage the multitudes sitting in the crowd beyond. She was no more the woman displayed than a dog wearing _douli_... so was an acknowledgement required? His conscience was addled by leaving a reminder that others personalities needing coddling, unaddressed. Disinclined to ask another to attend Lady Sei as it begged the asking of favors, Kou Kijin flicked though the mental calendar of due dates, appearances and council meetings, finding the freedom needed.

His thanks required asking permissions of the Custodian of Imperial Archives, he decided, which would be granted nearly immediately due to Shoka being Reishin's oldest brother and that they were on amicable terms, but it was the direct headache that would come of bringing what was assumed to be a possible marriage arrangement to the Palace that irked him. Lady Sei caused enough issue in his house and she was nearly invisible and silent, but parading her long enough to reach the archives would be- difficult. It was amazing that her previous suitors had not ignored her personality just to lay claim to her father's connection and her mother's mysterious lineage let alone having the obvious conversation of the bride she would make. Few men could boast to having such a physically lovely woman and he himself was not unversed in rejecting others based off the reaction one's own looks created. Kairin had the grace of be easily accepted in her remarkable breeding.

He was unmarried and would remain as such. He had overlooked strong blood ties, ignored political alliances among many more. Sei Kairin bore many rumors that chased after her and with the polite refusal of this woman, it would be made clear that pursuing him was futile. He would be finished wasting his time with writing letters of refusal, declining traveling outside Kiyou to meet noble families and every, other, time consuming endeavor that sapped his patience. A few months of shielding his male staff from her effects, maintaining the heightened security of is estates and he would find a the closest thing to peace his office allowed.

 

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A man of moral makes me swoon.


	11. A Drop Of Water Shall Be Returned With A Burst Of Spring

                        Woken earlier due to rising temperatures, Kairin found it a hassle to dress, each layer an oppressive duty that shackled to suffering the head. It was insane, the clear level of aggravation she felt towards everything when she had hardly been awake long enough to even ponder them, but she had plans to enact.

Taking leave of her rooms before Ning could even arrive, Kairin walked the halls in search of some of the male staff so she might impress upon them the level of her vanity. She planned to divert their attention from work and by asking them about their duties she might insult their finer senses into making complaint. This was her intention, but after over an hour of searching them out Kairin was convinced that either men did not work in estate or were terribly swift to avoiding her and it was too hot to continue aimlessly hounding their step.

"Lady Kairin- you are up early today." Sitting down she was tired and her clothes stuck to her.

"With the very sun this morning… seeing as I cannot find even a single man to ask help of and I do not contain the energy to dance in these wrapped blankets, find me a few women to go into the city and have them purchase ice from the Imperial stores. As much as they can."

"What might you need so much for? The grounds do not have the place to keep ice from melting." Nodding, Kairin leaned back and wiped sweat from brow and she wasn't even at work- pity the common man this day.

"I plan to fill a room with so much ice it cools the very air. Go, Ning. I will wait here."

Ning left immediately and Kairin traveled to the servants corridor to track down another few women to harass into helping her which went far better than hunting down a single male member of the staff which apparently did exist. Pestering not just one, but many of the staff in her goal to breath eventually without labor, Kairin inspected a few rooms impressed upon her by the ladies in waiting before picking one and getting to work.

"The doors need be sealed but this one and fans brought to move the air about. Bring chairs for us to rest in and gather the other ladies to attend. I see no reason to suffer as those in the city and palace until I am left without someone to wait on me… and we need not be wasteful. I desire large containers to capture the melted water for redistribution. Once the staff is cared for, the remaining water may be offered to those around the manor."

"Yes, Lady Sei." Sitting with a fan to cool herself, Kairin watched as seats and large fans made of feathers and paper were brought in. Three large silver platters designed for displaying food were brought in and rested on two table pushed together.

"Wait- this will not do." Standing, just that slight movement exhausting in weighted clothes, Kairin looked about and then placed a pillow under to side so it slanted. "I will have that now." A lady handed a large, long neck water pitcher and placed it near the dipped corner. "Once the ice arrives, place it on the silver plates and begin fanning. You may take shifts and take turns. Those who volunteer to keep command of the kitchens and exempt from duty here and may rest between meals.

"Yes, Lady Sei!" A few women instantly took charge of keeping the kitchens working as other staff still needed work, mainly the men.

"Once the pitchers begin to fill, either summon men to see to their own or bring it to them as they do not have the luxury of being subject to my whim." Annoyed by the haughty tone she employed to order people around, Kairin sat back down and watched her work unfold as if wondrous art. The ice came in, aided by the first men she'd really seen since arriving in Kiyou nearly two months ago and amusing most was that they knew where she sat and did not look to glimpse her at all; a curious reaction.

And so they sat, women sitting like a harem dedicated to the Minister of Revenues in wait. Ning remained close to Kairin, them speaking quietly before the latter grew displeased with the quiet.

"I wish to know of the ladies here in turn, their positions held in the estate and status of living. I desire to hear news of the city or of traveling dignitaries if known." Unsure of who would begin, a request made by Kairin second to only Kijin and a few others in the estate but eventually, one by one, the staff spoke.

"Rumors are circling about a change of imperial order which would allow women to take exams."

"I heard tale that many in the palace are becoming ill from the heat."

"Since Lady Kou, no one is in the Imperial harem…"

"The fishing ships are making large draws of strange fish- likely from the warm weather."

Talk of Ministers, of men, of foods and salt prices became womanly banter that Kairin rather enjoyed. Water pitchers were changed and brought to the male workers, the cold water kept aside to refresh the staff before the surplus was rationed beyond the main gate into the city. The message that water was being given out, cool water, spread quickly and soon a line extended, a few even taking this chance to set up stands to earn money from the already gathering crowd. Kairin was only pleased her plan worked and was able to find reprieve  if only for a short time. Tomorrow she would hardly be able to stop all of Kou's staff from working as today, but hopefully it would refresh her to her role further and make an impression even stronger than today.

She felt pleased. She had been cool tempered, demanding and unyielding in her requests, not that she'd met much resistance.

"Lady Sei, we have brought you lunch." An older women, well dressed and soft spoken came close and placed a tray of fruit and other food for her to enjoy, this she shared with Ning and while they ate, the other women also ate. In that moment, of watching these workers, Kairin imagined had she ever outlived her family, she might one day run her family in a kind way similar to today. More formal clearly as she would be the head of her house, but for those who were good in standing she would treat kindly and those not- well, they would not remain in her house. The second branch would be married off quickly to avoid struggles for her position into good homes with men whom would treat them lovingly if not with dignity and respect to the comfort of what she hoped would be a long life.

This, if she could outlive the sheer loath of her family long enough. After this failure on their part, Kairin would likely suffer grievously, reason enough she imagined to return home earlier then what was likely expected. To keep her family from continuing to rage against her once Kou Kijin renounced his proposal, she might return two weeks early and have that time to heal body and mind…

"Lady Sei, are you alright?" Kairin forwent thinking about returning to her Hyourin and Oshuu in Sa.

"Thinking only of things a woman might think."

"Are you feeling unwell?" Curious until Kairin realized Ning asked about her cycle as a woman, she quickly waved the idea and her lady-in-waiting's concerns away.

"As well as one can in the grip of unrelenting heat. The food and company does much to sooth the spirit."

The ladies speaking amongst themselves kept busy fanning ice and transporting water to the gates and staff as it melted and was needed. The room, nearly chilly once a pace was found, was a short-lived haven from which Kairin refused to leave until late that night, when ice had melted and the room began to warm. She had even napped in its comfort knowing she would likely sleep poorly as the night before and because it was not small thing to expect she would be scolded for making demands of the staff and putting work to a stand-still from its master once he returned. Until then, Kairin found pleasure in orchestrated work of her mind, again staving off attending the scrolls she found great enjoyment from reading.

                        Kairin awoke the next day early once more, warm and uncomfortable as the day before. She was surprised when Ning asked her to come outside her rooms before even offering her tea and the strangeness of it stopped Kairin from expressing even false ire over it. Once Kairin had come close to the door she saw not a few, but a small horde of flowers about her door. Many Hydrangea, Narcissus and Citrons scented the halls and granted them color though the scent was heavy with the humidity of melted ice in the rooms not but two doors down.

"The Lady of Kou manor is greatly beloved by the people it seems as many more such flowers exist in a small shrine dedicated to your kindness."

Kairin could only stand, finding it impossible to have been found kind in ordering staff around and keeping them from duties Kou Kijin would likely find fault in. It seemed that if she desired to be seen as vain she would also have to study the art of cruelty without her deception being noticed. She hoped that she might be seen as sentimental or even dim in handing out water yesterday in the eyes of her male counterparts, but only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the rough outline of the following Chapters, making sure I work out any kinks as I go ( as based of the anime mostly) I try my hardest to keep canon as I dislike deviating from a created work of any kind. If at any time a reader does find something deviating strongly from canon (an obvious and not 'a behind the scenes' or 'this is how and why it really happened' type thing)  
> Thank you all, Kamikokudo, self proclaimed dignitary of Seiunkoku.


	12. To Avoid Giving The Game Away; Breath Not A Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE! I am changing 'Kou Kijin' to 'Ko Kijin' to make sure reading is simplified. I don't want anyone to find it hard to read when both Reishin and Kijin are in the same room and I should really have paid that mind in the beginning. I will likely go back and correct the previous chapters as it is relevant to note the difference Kou (Red or Crimson Clan) and Ko (Yellow Clan). The site I was using used them synonymous and interchangeably and though I recognized which was which in context, you really shouldn't have to fight to figure it out as readers. I digress.

                        Kairin sat in defeat. Defeated from the heat bearing down on all of Kiyou, bending it into submission, defeated by the flowers still coming to after one act of perceived kindness and defeated by her own brain. The last not finding an avenue to attack to reclaim what seemed like fleeting freedom. It had been two days since the Imperial Palace had taken hold of the frozen water supply, the demand needed to aid the quickly floundering offices that ran all of Saiunkoku.

A multitude of whispers echoed out from the tall secured walls off the palace; officials and servants dropping mid work or in passage between offices. Kairin was not surprised that Kou Kijin was immune to a mere weather phenomenon, but it was still a feat to cause awe.

Annoyed with her defeat and more so the tyrannical mood of nature itself, Kairin looked over a scroll a third time, the first two interrupted with her internal monologue of upset. This was the only place that she found quiet, so long as she remained within this rooms walls she was not bothered by any staff, not even Ning and so she passed the morning and afternoon. It was then, mid length down a wonderfully penned scroll about economics in rural Heki, that a knock disturbed her. Thinking it was Ning and bringing food or drink, Kairin attended the door when no one entered.

"Lady Sei? A missive from Minister Ko." Kairin looked at the seal scroll and then to the man himself.

"Is there anything else?" Stirring as if from a trance the man jerked his head and retained his initial composure.

"N-Not. Not at all. A good day, Lady Sei." Kairin watched him leave, his gestures as he went varying from punching his fist into his other palm and pulling at his hair.

"Even his servants are strange…" Closing the door and curious to the contents of any message from Kijin, the first of its kind having no others to compare, Kairin sat down and broke the yellow seal. The emblem pressed into the fine wax was the mandarin duck, symbol of Clan Ko and she was surprised to see the elegant scrawl within to be the same as each document in the office meaning the Minister maintained his library and with a masterful hand at that. "This may very well be my letter of return to Sei." Excited to no end, she quickly read the letter and found that though it was not what she had hoped, it was very close to the next best thing.

_Sei Kairin. Your presence is requested unto the palace three days hence, a politeness extended to a visiting member of Sa province. Approval to enter the archives have been authorized for your entertainment on grounds that all rules imposed by the Custodian of the Archive are followed. A member of the Imperial palace guard will bring you and Ning Shi who is to attend you._

_Ko Kijin, Minister of Revenues._

Kairin felt the very blood in her veins vibrate with being given the gift of touring the archives. The palace she was impressed with enough, but to gain entrance to the archives quickly outstripped just a mere tour.

"A single day is hardly enough to read all that I wish to. So much would I look into…" Excited with the chance to work with documentation straight from the palace, Kairin wondered now on the officials gathering weeks away from today which would discuss a few things she felt inclined needed passing into law. "Will Ning now her way about the palace? I should think not…" Getting up with more energy than she'd had the last week and a half, Kairin ran her fingers gently over a middle shelf until she found the one she desired.

Pulling the string she was met with a strange occurrence- it did not come undone as all the others before. She unknotted the beige twine, tugging gently with her finger until it came loose before recalling Ko Kijin's warning.

'Be sure to put them back how you found them.'

Worried that all of her ties had knotted, Kairin found another scroll she'd used and put back to find the same error; she cursed. It took her a good half hour to figure out the knot he used for his works and then she began the arduous task of going over all the scrolls she had now altered.

 _Eccentric indeed, Minister Ko. I am nearly glad you stray from home so often else I might have been caught red-handed…_ Kairin imagined being barred from one of only a few joys, bound to Kiyou and Ko as she was and this one- this one she would not willingly suffer and made quick work to correct every scroll she'd ever touched, back tracking slowing while leaving a few she still needed out.

The ones which blueprinted large sections of the imperial Palace.

If she was going to self tour, officials falling ill at every turn, she wished to have a rough idea of how not to get lost and places she'd like to ensure she witnessed before leaving Kiyou for good. That such an invitation was even extended at all was a great honor and she wondered if her father was pulling strings somehow. He had the ingenuity to capture Ko Kijin, even if ephemeral, but this seemed out of even his cunning. Nevertheless, she need be on her guard- a knock once more disturbed her.

"Come in." Slow to enter, Ning closed the door behind her, drink and food in her hands. "Your timing is always prefect, a skill honed surely over years, but I have news for you."

"For me?" Ning set the tray down and placed the food on a table by the windows and balcony.

"You are to attend to me a few days from today as I tour the imperial palace. Have you been?" Ning was shocked into non-verbal ques.

"I have not, but is a great honor. You must be excited for sure." Kairin sat down and took the water to pour herself, a gesture Ning clearly disliked but said nothing to contradict.

"I will be honest. Since I was a small child I have had a love of reading. My family had hoped my education and hobby would serve them well in wedding me, but it was not to be. I have always loved the idea of shelves taller than men, row upon row to long you might not see the end… such a place has been whispered to exist in the palace and have been granted a courtesy to see them. This wish is one of two I never expected to be granted to my lowly self and here I sit, such an invitation in my hands… Excitement is a paltry emotion to the one I feel now." Kairin smiled and drank her tea, Ning mesmerized by the speech with much heartfelt gestures- behind a carefully toned voice. "Your master may be a kind man to you, but to someone like me, he has been a threat to my very life. This- single act makes my traveling to Kiyou a forgivable offence and one I would suffer again by his hand."

"Kairin had so much to be thankful for. I did not know you had so much education and desire to learn more than what you might find even here."

"There is much beyond these walls, Ning, if you only go out to see them." And Sei Kairin took care to draw in closer the bars of her cage else she get to carried away. "Do not ever forsake the freedom you have nor envy another above or below your station. Each person carries their own burden and it is a crime to expect others carry it for you… do the work as is expected of you, marry a man who compliments you, carry the children that will gratify and honor you then teach the grandchildren who will remember you. Few have this option in life, take it like a thief in the night and run with it, Ning… else another thief takes it from you."

Quieted by sagely advice, it was hardly the words themselves that made impact. For the first time in Nings honor had she heard Sei Kairin speak with expression and to the pain in her heart; it was with much sadness. Kairin's words were longing and bright in their image of a world she would not experience and she admonished Ning for a number of things she need ensure to do with her life; all of which she took to heart. Each note of advice taking root deeply, motivating Ning to make the most of her very life, every day used to its fullest.

"I will bear your words forever and make them a mantra each morning. I will teach it to my children and my grandchildren and it will become like an heirloom of my family." Ning bow her head, grateful for the wisdom imparted.

"You have a very serious soul, Shi. Be sure you find time for light hearted moments amongst all your living." Kairin placed a persimmon slice in her mouth and grinned that at least she enjoyed the literal and rhetorical fruits of being Ko Kijin's captive. "If you have no other duties, you might help me with a task I have inflicted on myself." Trying not to ask, Kairin enlisted Ning to help her with the remaining scrolls and then to go over blueprints of the palace to plan her tour.

"With your enthusiasm I expected Kairin to find the archives and admire no other place." Kairin was warmed by the knowledge the lady-in-waiting had on her.

"It has crossed my mind, but I would likely be a bother to the custodian if I did not leave him for at least a short time and it would look strange if I did not admire at imperial gardens and architecture… speaking of which, is my appearance out of place?"

Unsure how to answer, Ning did not know which words to utter without censure.

"Not at all. You are very much a beautiful woman, as always." Kairin frowned making Ning nervous.

"The Imperial officer that brought the invitation was strange then. He gave me the letter and as he left he looked as if having a fit. Perhaps he is sickened by the weather as well."

Ning sighed in relieve, a quiet thing Kairin could not hear. Dare she tell the lady and heir of Sei that her looks under normal circumstances caused most men, and even some women, to stop the very beating of their hearts? That when she spoke her voice made minds give way to fantasy while the very shade of wisteria that was her eye made the whisper of magic truly believable? Under the threat of no external duress, all male staff had been ordered to work mostly at night and away from the wing of the estate Kairin lived. During the day they also kept from the main estate and work continued into rushes when Kairin made travel outside to the city.

Under no duress Lady Sei had passed merchants on the street and not seen carts veer from course or the shouts of men and women when others became absentminded be her mere passing. Children followed her step in silence or fits of laughter, the young girls teasing the boys about their red faces and bashful expressions. Girls mirrored her graceful walk through main streets- and the man she used to send letter to her father had to sit afterwards and be shaken to rouse him from his state.

Under the stress of the weather, Kairin was a menace to the estate. Already, unknown to Kairin, a few men had glimpsed her in the gardens, the work over looking from the furthest corridors, but even there they had been captured. One had fallen from a window into the stalls for the horses and another had been threatened heavily that if he went missing again he would find himself faced with dismissal. A third had fainted, a fourth choked on his lunch and fifth was still giggling from his brief sighting of her when bringing in the ice not two days passed.

Ning was thankful that mention of 'Gui'Jingshen' which was running through the estate and in the immediate vicinity had not reached Lady Sei. The name, meaning 'strange, exotic' or 'grand spirit' in reference to the benevolent woman who lived in the Ko Manor. The visage of Sei Kairin was being overlapped with the story of the tennyo who lost her Hagomoro, Ko Kijin having found her garb and hidden it away because no mortal women could either stand to see his real face or survive suffering his ugliness. The city children were searching, some to return the 'missing' hagomro so Kairin might return home to heaven, others seeking to keep it themselves.

Ning thought it utterly laughable, until she once more looked at the heavenly features blessedly given to the Lady Sei of Sa. It was then she thought that perhaps the stories and myths of her youth bore more weight than adult minds could fathom, creatures of heaven seeable only to eyes willing and having faith in them from the start.

It would explain not just a few strange things about Lady Kairin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Myth so I just had to throw it in there. I'm not as savvy with Chinese myth as I am with Japanese (So I need to some serious research to find what I needed), but I did get was a wanted in the end. I figured like any ancient era etc etc, most folks would turn to fantastical story in a situation like this, mouths muttering into streets. Anyways... wish fulfillment achieved-  
> Also! A shout out to Aista once more. <3 I always enjoy your comments.


	13. What First Appears As Calamity May Later Bring Good Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei Kairin, meet Kou Shuurei.

                        Once more Ko Kijin looked from his work to address the man at his door and same as the last, he was surprised at the personal as it was from his own estate. Whatever message brought was clearly one the man did not wish to be the one to give, his body ridged and agitated while he nearly trembled, waiting to be summoned closer.

"What is your message?" Awkward, having been holding his breath, the servant bowed while shaking his head.

"It's of Lady Sei, the master of affairs sent me quickly-"

"What regarding Sei Kairin is the problem."

"Lady Sei is safe, and within the grounds, but-" The man stuttered. He was sweating and breathing hard, clearly out in the sun too long as he looked nearly dead on his feet as the heat-wave continued to climb. For a moment he'd wondered if she was suffering despite having no such stresses to be tested by. "She is-"

"You are wasting time." Whatever manner of message the man brought, it was not being countered by the usual demand to not cause trouble for him as minister, their concerns overriding them. 

"The Head of affairs says only that- that if Lady Sei were to stay in your estates, then the effect the weather is having would cause- issue." Assuming that his staff was worried for her safety, Ko Kijin made a snap judgment knowing she would be better taken care of in the palace if the arrangements could be made. Using his own servant, Houju sent the man running to the Archives, a favor which he had hoped to avoid as Kairin would arrive tomorrow to do what most did when extended an invitation to the palace.

"Right away, Ko-shosho. Thank you." And as quickly as he'd come, the man was gone, the strange gratitude not lost on Houju.

"The weather is getting serious, if it doesn't break soon we might have consequences most dire… Is Lady Sei fragile?" Thinking it unlikely as Kairin did not avoid the outdoors or remain in her rooms unless reading, Houju considered the dry heat baking the Imperial Palace, all of Kiyou and beyond.

"Not any more than you or I."

"You intent to bring Lady Sei here then? Who will attend to her?" Curious of the woman in his friend's keeping and also the poor soul who might escort her around as Houju could not leave his work unattended, Kei Yuuri pondered.

"Until I can understand the situation, I am forced to inflict my issues on the palace and only because Kairin is unlike to raise alarm. If Kou Shoka is allowing, I might tuck her away in the Archives a day early." Chuckling internally about needing to 'tuck away' the charm Sei Kairin was rumored to exuded even some distance away, Yuuri was also interested in what manner of situation had actually come about that the staff desired her removal. It was unthinkable bothering the minister while at work, so it had to be of some seriousness indeed and he soon found out when a few hours passed and a knock shook the door, announcing the heir of Sei. "Come in." The door opened and Yuuri did his best to continue his work while feeling, even then, a curiosity enough to get him in trouble.

"Ko-shosho. You asked for me." Kei Yuuri stopped breathing and his hand stilled over his work, eyes seeing into realms he'd not suffered for some many years now. The sweat rolling down his neck and back had nothing at all to do with the weather as he was reminded of a day he failed the exams…

"Due to the weather and as you are guest in Kiyou, it was recommended that you be brought to the safer confines of the palace. Lady Ning is with you so she will attended to you. The Archive which you would have been shown tomorrow is available today as its custodian has made allowances." Either feeling the very shudder Kei was subduing or seeing it from the corner of her eye, Kairin inclined her head to see his straight back.

"This is Vice Minister, Kei Yuuri then." Forced now to turn around though his very mind screamed and argued not to be doing so, Yuuri got up from his chair and addressed Kairin.

"Lady Sei." Words stopped for a fraction before they caught up once more. "It is a pleasure- to meet you."

Then it happened, a terrifying person being unleashed into the palace for sure, a woman not unlike Houju in speech and looks- she smiled, his very breath fleeing the palace to far off lands, unlike to return again before he needed it to live.

"You are very kind. You must be sure to keep watch of yourself these days. I have Lady Ning to keep me well, but you have only yourselves here and much work." Rather than speak, Yuuri bowed his head and thankfully Kairin turned away to leave, the door closing once more.

"No wonder they begged you take her..." Kei Yuuri in an uncharacteristic display, leaned back on his desk and clutched his heart, the beating it was prone to having stopped with just a smile.

"Clearly. She is less likely to cause a disturbance here."

What went unspoken, even between two rather close colleagues, was the terror being unleashed on already taxed bodies and minds within Imperial protection. In the continuing heat streak, Sei Kairin wore the same expression of anyone else. She was flushed from the warmth, labored breathing and the energies needed to speak and even blink were affected. Her lids closed slowly, her voice deeper out of exhaustion- she was magnificent. The rose touched cheeks, husky voice looked more like infatuation or being lovelorn than being riddled with discomfort. Every single male she came into contact was addled by her for sure, her saving grace being that unlike Houju, she was expected to be beautiful and accepted in being all that and more.

_If Ko Houju ever smiled- he would likely kill in an instant._

Fearful what Kairin's expression of enjoyment on Ko Kijin might do to mortal men , Kei Yuuri turned about and sat down, his legs weak even though he had becoming accustomed to the raw magnitude of the Minister of Revenues looks. He then mused that it was amazing that Houju was immune, but that thought was quickly corrected.

_Of course he is fine. He would doesn't faint upon looking in a mirror so seeing Lady Sei is of no consequence… even as she is now. That aside, he is also aware the effect she has on others, readily seeing them and so he is aware of her terrible charm- this is the single most normal thing I've witnessed of him; the regard towards a lovely woman._

"If Kou Shuurei is present she might give lady Kairin additional companionship so it is not a troublesome thing to have brought Lady Sei." Speaking of Shuurei, Yuuri wondered the terrible power two women of strength and good-looks might do to Kou Shoka. Though Shoka had never remarried after his wife was lost, he might be inclined after meeting Kairin- so what about Houju?

"If young Shuurei is present I'm sure to hear of it soon enough. Her feather-brained uncle will be unable to keep himself contained with Lady Sei present to stoke is meddling nature."

 

                        "The Lady Sei Kairin of Sa has come." Being announced at the door, Kairin looked down the long halls when the massive double doors were pushed apart by a very gentle looking man. The servant of Ko had guided them, the impressive scorch of Kiyou taken hold and he quickly parted them at the door.

"Ah, Lady Sei. A pleasure, a pleasure. Please, come in." She did not expect the man before her. The oldest of the Kou family, this man was to be the head of his clan and yet he filled what many assumed to be a menial and lowborn job. Whatever hardships had fallen on him, she saw little evidence of them in his face.

"Thank you most kindly." Shoka peered down slightly as she was only a bit shorter than he, eyes wrinkled at their corners from smiling.

"If these rooms offer any reprieve, may they offer themselves up to you. There is only one other in the archives, my daughter-"

"Your daughter reads from the archives? A most studious child then, you must be proud." Beaming, Shoka led Ning and Kairin to the long tables near the window, both clearly amazed with the temperature difference found in the archives. It was a surprise the entire palace staff was not hiding between the stacked shelves, the very place her dreams roosted.

"Very. Shuurei is like her mother and I would not change anything." Endured to this man who spoke lovingly of his lost wife and beloved daughter, Kairin saw the young woman amongst scrolls at a table. "Shuurei?" He called to his daughter who peered up and then stood with grace. "This is Lady Sei Kairin, a guest in the palace today." This woman had not too long ago been the emperors consort and born from a strong house it was no wonder that with her lovely features that despite her fortunes she still reached such a height.

"Hello." She bow in greeting and Kairin was surprised to not be met with scorn or even surprise- as if she knew Kairin was coming. "It's my pleasure to meet you." By then she seemed genuinely curious of her which was unlikely if known.

"Not at all, it is mine. I am afforded great honors in viewing the palace today and your father has offered me sanctuary here along with his lovely daughter. Tell me, what are you reading at present?" Not bashful, yet polite, Shuurei and Kairin stepped to the table leaving Shoka momentarily unmoored before returning to his own duties.

"I have been studying- for official exams."

"You- wish to take the examinations? Where I have no such interest to take such exams myself, I have been doing some reading in this matter... There is no small proposal being argued soon enough over the merit of women taking exams. Is- is this why you are studying? So if the bill is passed you may take them promptly?"

"Yes. I have, since I was young, wished to be an official. I was set back when I found out that women could not take them- though I never stopped studying."

"Never?" Kairin blinked in surprise of the strength of the young woman- a matured girl with clear motivation.

"No, I always hoped the rules might change and this may be that moment."

"What exactly does Kou Shuurei need study for these exams? I tend to learn about politics only so far as I may need them. I am far more intrigued with affairs of the people myself."

"Then we are not so far apart. Taking the exams is very general in topic, it is the departments you are suited to best and are placed in where the detailed learning begins, but each department needs think of the people. Civil affairs, taxation and revenues, administrations, imperial and state affairs; all in place for the people. The city is run by these power houses." Spoken to as an equal, Kairin found she was immediately taken with the woman sitting alongside her.

"Ning, sit with us. Be it you find something of interest yourself." Ning Shi sat down, disinclined to touch the scrolls on the table already. "And which department does Shuurei strive for?"

"I try to leave it open as I'm not sure which skills might place me where, but I most want to be an Imperial official and make changes right from the capital. I might make the most change here and have those ripple out and crest over all Saiunkoku." Kairin stare, awed into quiet thought. This woman was young, younger than herself and yet there was no shirking behind the walls set in place by an entire world around her. Kairin had only the small blockades set by her family and those alone had stopped her, caged and prevented her from any actual goals with her life other than complacency.

"You need be strong for that position, Shuurei. Many would try and corner you in and try and control you for their own goals, but you have much fortitude and support I daren't say. Kou Shoka gives you any information you might desire being the master of these rooms and your family…" The bookshelf then shook and Kairin turned to see it, a flustered Shoka peering out.

"Forgive me, lost footing…" But the solemn look he gave to Kairin was message enough.

"Is Kou Shoka alright?" Ning asked, standing up to help.

"Just fine." He cleared his throat and fixed his clothing.

"Yes… that is to say, your household opens many doors. Does not one of your own act as a bodyguard for his majesty?"

"Seien? You know so much about my family." And Kairin smiled.

"I have much time and for no short period did I bother myself with lineage and bloodlines- you were once lady consort to his majesty..." Thinking now, visualizing the scrolls in her mind, the name Kou Shuurei made serious impact. "That is why I thought I knew your name and why- Seien, was it, was familiar as well. It is strange to see the scrolls born into life." Bowing her head again in honor of the role Shuurei had once held, Kairin thrilled at meeting written history.

"You are from Sa province, right? Do you know Sa Enjun?" Kairin smiled, Shuurei missing that while Sa Enjun was well known, she was no one to actually know him personally.

"He is a great man to have come from Sa and has done much and while I do know him well, it is only by scroll, but enough of that. What do you think is missing from this proposal being brought to the Imperial Courts. Is it well formed or is it lacking? I have wish to show support of this proposal myself, but only if well formulated. If it is poorly made it would be detrimental, but as you spend so much time here, surely you know."

"I've heard much of it and it does seem to have good standing from just my view of things… but like all things, if the proposal is to gain a voice, it needs to be endorsed by at least two ministers or more and that is where it may be stunted."

"A voice for women coming from the mouths of men... I see your concern, but I imagine there is at least one if not two that would endorse it if my understanding of political connections is to be trusted…" Kairin chuckled, feeling the needling of what was surely Kou Shoka's eyes on the table.

"You think it will be passed?" And Kairin calmed herself in sight of the girls excitement.

"I think it grand if it were, but history is said to repeat itself. I have little to no sway in the capital, but I will add my voice to the proposal if you will again assure me it has been written well and most stressfully, carefully been considered." Kou Shuurei took a moment, not quick to pass judgment which Kairin was soothed by. Had the girl jumped, Kairin would have been worried about the validity of her word.

"I think, in my view of it, it stands a good chance if it can gain recognition and appeal." Both women looked at one another, Ning glancing between them as if some secret women's society was in meeting and she could not see or understand the greater meaning of what passed.

"Show me. Show me what you study and have learned if you will, I am most curious what your time entails. I am to be here tomorrow officially though I will be accompanied by another I should think. If you are here, perhaps our conversation will catch an ear." It was then that Shoka came close, his eyes pinched tightly with his smile as he picked out the feature of Sei Kairin that unsettled him; those lavender colored eyes that bespoke a bloodline not Sei.

"Lady Sei will be present tomorrow with Minister Ko, is there any particular scrolls she wishes to have ready and what would you like to look over now?" Shuurei, unseen while Kairin looked on to Shoka, was aglow, fired up with the strange women visiting the palace.

Considering her looks and countenance, her family may be easily trying to install her as a consort, but it was clear she had no such intention; thankfully for her. Shi Ryuki was a handful and to push him on this mild tempered soul would be an act of negligence.

"I'd like the last five years of those taking and passing the exams, a current list of nobles and their eligible offspring then the population census in Kiyou."

"Population Census?" Shoka asked and his face was momentarily cleared of readable emotion, unsure what she might need that kind of information for.

"I don't understand." Ning asked, interested in this endeavor as she had yet to see Kairin so engaged in anything but her walks in the garden.

"I am looking to set up a base line of logical thinking. Overwhelm the ministers with a debate of women versus men and it will fail, but what I have heard and seen just today are part of a great issue. There is a war between factions of officials, but more importantly a deficit of men to take roles. Because of this, there are many positions left unfilled yet in Kiyou. Like many other major cities, women outnumber men 5-1. In Kiyou, women sell more goods, run business branches, manufacture clothes which men do not do. Men are also more prone to traveling between provinces which means they are not stable enough to take a permanent position… allowing women to take exams would single handedly allow the Imperial court to correct it's heavy workloads imposed on its ministers while improving both morale through Saiunkoku and each province as a single government." Thinking of how many days Kou Kijin worked without coming home was curious as the man was herald as a quick and efficient worker. If even he could not come to rest in his own bed at night meant a great stress on the office indeed- Then Shoka, Shuurei and Ning all looked at her impressed. When she noticed their faces, having been going over the other scrolls she may need, she closed her lips and sighed.

"That is amazing and you speak of it so matter of fact that it sounds madness not to see your logic." Kairin laughed then, unable to stop it because she felt rather at home with this girl in the Imperial archives; a woman who had once been consort to the Emperor.

"If that is the case, you must continue to work on your studies. If I can help get the proposal passed I will be most disappointed if you are not among the first women to take and pass the official examinations." Shuurei took hold of Kairin's hands who was startled by the gesture and aura of determination so Kairin thought that risking Hyourin's ire in spending his money towards this would be well worth it, for this girl- She could easily infect Saiunkoku and bend the knee of any oppressive or domineering man with a quick speech and a smile from that innocent face… might that she melt Ko Kijin as Kairin well knew that Kou Reishin would stand behind the bill if not just for his lovely niece.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri... BTW, this name for some horrid reason eluded me for nearly a week. I finally hunted it down and lightbulbs went off when reading up on him. I think of all the lesser characters you come across in Saiunkoku Monogatari, that he is a favorite of mine. I think he's kinda cute in his way. XD


	14. Those Who Do Not Read Are No Better Off Than Those Who Cannot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li Kouyuu and Ran Shuei arrive on the scene, introduced finally into my world. This one took a bit of coaxing to get out as I dislike introductions, but its done now and easy to feed these characters in now that it's finished.

                        The morning was just as ill-received as the day before and Ning helped Kairin to dress in yellow clothes with a deep purple trim. Her hair was pinned up to get the heat trapping mass off her neck and to welcome whatever little breeze Kiyou was offered today from the coast.

"Today was meant to be your day to tour the palace and you have already seen the Archives. I hope that has not ruined this day for you." Ning placed a pin she needed attempt a few times to get to stay in place.

"I might live in the archives and never grow weary of them. The very smell I would bottle and the only joy I might have greater then visiting them twice in my lifetime would be having been born a man name Ko Shoka." Impressed with the level of envy Kairin felt for a high born and yet poor individual, Ning saw yet again the striking energy she emitted when speaking of the imperial archives. Envy being a strange thing Ning had already been warned from having.

"You also read so much and spoke of things I hardly understood… It is no wonder you need something like the archives to tend to. You had Shuurei's fathers nearly running to read so quickly." Kairin chuckled, aware that the poor man had in fact been winded at one point and so she'd taken a break for his sake.

Finishing becoming suitable for the palace as yesterday had not allowed, Kairin was brought to the palace by Ko's servants once more and brought to the large gates of the southern part of the palace. Both Ning and Kairin left the carriage and were admitted quickly and a serene quiet reached their ears.

"I believe this quiet to be as beautiful as conversation with sages in some instances-" But then she saw someone she recognized and waited as he came quickly towards them.

"Lady Sei. It is a great honor for the palace to be house you today."

"However, Kei Yuuri-jiro" She said, hearing and seeing his nervous energy.

"Yes, that is, today you will be left to the hands of her lady-in-waiting. Not but a few have remained healthy and come to work so Ko-shosho is unable to greet you this day. I offer my greatest apologies but there is too much to be done."

"I understand and you need not apologize. Unless you controlled the very weather, I might not be angry so long as you stilled your fury soon. Minister Ko needs work as his office requires and you should also return before he suffers much while you are away."

"Thank you, Lady Sei. I will tell Minister Ko you have been most gracious and understanding at this time." Kairin wished for a moment that she'd decided to keep Kei Yuuri longer, but it was cruel to inflict anyone with stress in this time and so she opted for what sounded seemingly like concern.

"I hope you do not find yourself taxed like the rest. Unlike Ko-shosho to find rest, perhaps extend to him that not all are as able and resilient as himself… Work safely, Kei-jiro." Bowing, the three of them gave kind smiles and they parted, Yuuri for his duty, while Kairin and Ning looked around for direction.

"Where do you wish to start this morning. With Ko-shosho unable to guide you, it is only us and the palace is very large." Thinking to at least get out from under the baking sun, Kairin and Ning moved to the overhang of the buildings to pass under while they moved about, aimless. Eventually, when more than a few strange people passed by in red garbs, Ning questioned their presence. "I've never heard of such people in the palace before. There are so many and they seem…"

"Lost? They seem to be less talented with direction that you or I. Dare we impede one to ask?" Kairin mused and stepped into the path of a young boy, as all of them were. "Boy, what are you doing, dressed as you are? I am curious why so many clad just as you are here." The boy blinked and opened his mouth for a long moment.

"Are not able to speak of your duty?" Ning asked and with her voice the boy animated once more.

"We are aids for the Imperial Ministers and Officials to lessen the load due to the weather…" The boy looked at Kairin wide-eyed, blushed and then looked down. He saw the things in his hands then and once more recalled that he had a duty and purpose beyond speaking to these two women. "I have to go… pardon and excuse me!" Shouting slightly, the boy ran off, Kairin watching him curious of his reaction. It was likely he was addled by both the heat and the idea of serving the ministers during this time.

Saying nothing in the regard to the strangely bountiful number of young boys and men helping the aid the palace in its time of need, Kairin saw in the distance the Archives and unable to stray from them, she decided to attend in this moment to entertain selfishness. Ning and Kairin passed a number of youths in red, many dodging their step as if admonished to not detain any persons of import- or who may look of import. Kairin's dress was clearly chosen for the yellow that reflected Clan Ko, her version of being direct and insinuating and perhaps this bore reason to the strangeness of the aids.

"Lady Sei… I think, we have become turned around." Stopped and looking about, Kairin was also sure they had come across this area but from the other side, the archives remaining in the same distant place; out of reach. Naturally she said little on the matter, the imperial grounds maze-like and certain areas ending abruptly.

"Where is it! It was here… I swear it. Why- How do they move it every single day?" Turning the next corner, Ning smirked at the two attractive and clearly decorated officers, both bearing symbols of being the Emperors direct line of communication. What the man failed to see, arguing with the other next to him, the first did not, seeing Kairin and Ning clearly and offering a smile.

"Kouyuu… you may wish to watch where you are going…" Looking forward and not but a few feet away, the younger looking of the two jerked to see where he was going- and saw Kairin. He quickly retreated with a awkward sound in his throat, his face red with embarrassment either from his friend or from being witnessed by those who were not.

"This is my lady-"

"My name is Kairin. It is my pleasure to meet you. Seeing the aids running all over, I was unsure if any of their true office were left standing." Interrupted, Ning stood quiet and the man in blues ignored his friend still backtracking.

"I believe I may have to retire as I swear I am seeing the very spirit of the Nine colored Cove come to ease the suffering of the Imperial Palace." Clearly being spoken to by a silver tongued man, an unusual thing for her, Kairin could only smile kindly knowing whom both these two men were. To remain pleasant, Kairin instead conversed as if pleased by such flirtatious speech rather than confused.

"My mother is of Hyou, did you guess?" Curious at their knowledge, Ran Shuei blinked with surprise that the beautiful woman was actually of Hyou. She bored vivid colored clothes and her deep black hair shone indigo which had made him tease rather successfully, but it was those eyes that made the remark come to mind; those eyes reminding him of another.

"I am Ran Shuei and this is Li Kouyuu, but to be perfectly honest, it was just a very keen guess." Besides Shuei, Kouyuu recoiled when introduced, Kairin's eye falling on him intently as the son of Kou Reishin; she smiled at his strange reaction like many in the palace so far.

"I am touring the palace and have become turned around. I had wonder, what brought so many strangely dressed officials to the palace, but one was very sweet in explaining. It must be difficult to work when so many are already fallen and those replacing them are not as experienced."

"You are very observant." Shuei paused with an outstretched hand to take hers, turning as if willing to guide them for a time and Ning once again hoped to do her duty, but was disappointed once again. "Due to the weather that hardly effects you, many officials have become worn down from a lack of breaks in the heat. So much so, that for menial tasks temporary officials have been assigned to run errands to ease the burden of those who yet remain. We are two such capable officers."

"The Ministers must be burdened indeed if their work is to be entrusted to outsiders... I can imagine this was not easily accepted." Kairin imagined Ko-shosho and his displeasure at the lateness of those lost in the palace and pitied Vice-Minister Yuuri as a result. She had at least a day prior and yet could hardly find passage to the archives on her own.

"Despite the clear patience needed, it is an improvement to yesterday." Kairin walked along side Shuei, Kouyuu on his other side rather than with her or even Ning.

"Ran Shuei and Li Kouyuu you said… both of you are very important figures in itself. Do you have time to waste walking me about? Surely the General of the Left and Vice-Minister of Civil Administration have important things to attend in such dire straits." Shuei was impressed with the walking beauty of immense magnitude mostly because she had a memory for names like few others.

"I must admit, we do, but I could not allow a reprieve like talking to a lovely lady such as yourself slip by in such times." Ran Shuei released her hand and she bowed in gratitude, Ning nervous to look at these two men. "You have given us your personal name, a kindness in itself, but what family do you serve, I would like to know whom has claim to such a flower." Flattered by the skill of his words if nothing else, Kairin looked once more to Kouyuu and found it difficult to hold back her inner amusement with this person. He was very unlike his father other than being eccentric and seemed very reluctant to come closer than a few feet.

"I am Sei Kairin of Sa and it has been an honor, sons of Ran and Kou." Respectively she turned to each and bow yet again, Shuei seeming curious that she was paying more attention to Kouyuu.

"Sei?" Knowledge stuck both quickly then. "It was fortuitous you got lost again, Kouyuu..." A few found interest flowed from both men as they looked at the possible future fiancé of the Minister of Revenues.

"I was not lost!" Kouyuu shouted and Kairin withheld her desire to smirk at their strange relationship. It wasn't unlike Reishin and Kijin, one serious and calm while the other was dramatic.

"You are staying then with Minister Ko? I hope you find comfort and much joy in Kiyou, Lady Sei. If fortune strikes or misdirection, may we meet again." Shuei waved kindly, much less formal then when they'd met and Reishin's son, well, he was a strange man and there seemed little to change that. It was obvious that Reishin was a collector of oddities, friend, son and even rumor of his wife, that pale blonde flame of Kou.

"You seem to attract all manner of people…" Ning said, clearly eased now that she need not be so tense.

"And kind are they to take us nearly to the archives." No longer watching after Li Kouyuu and his high ranking friend, Ran Shuei, Kairin followed what ended up being a nearly direct path to the archives as fate would have it. She was excited to meet with Kou Shuurei again, the delight of the archives and even pick the brain of its custodian as the man was nearly as good as reading the scroll themselves… But it was not to be. None of the plan she had set out for this day was going to come to fruition.

"Forgive me, Lady Sei." Kou Shoka bow in apology which set Kairin's nerves on end. The man who should have been the head of his clan was too kind and yet when he seemed to be looking elsewhere, a focus seemed to emanate out as if he saw even when not in the room. "Shuurei sends her utmost regards and apologizes for being unable to attend today. She had so looked forward to it."

"It is alright. You will send my thoughts to her that she heals quickly. As I am only here in the palace for a time, it would have been nice to see her. If it is not obtrusive, I might send letters to your home."

"Shuurei would be honored and I will tell her all you have said." Sitting, Ning taking a seat besides her, Kairin went over the scrolls she had spoken of the day before, Shoka having set them aside for her viewing. When Ning all but sat doing nothing, Kairin impressed upon her the chance to admire the works of the archives and that she also should find some manner of document to entertain.

"I have no such place where such worldly knowledge would be of use. I'm afraid it is wasted on me." Kairin placed her scroll down, immediately stunned to the point it actually showed, Ning afraid she had overstepped a boundary.

"Ning Shi… this place is a shrine to those who seek knowledge. History exists from all the ages and conducted by many men with many grand and great ideas. Some gave their lives to place into writing the events of civil wars and blood-feuds so it might be available to all those who have access and for one day, you have such access. Trace your own family lines, the royal family if you desire, read on agriculture if your family farms or maybe merchant posts to increase prosperity if they travel. You do not need to be of a great mind to appreciate great works." Standing up nervously, abruptly even due the reprimand, Ning came to Shoka, the two speaking quietly.

_A chance like this no person in their right mind should ignore. I am almost wishing to prolong my time here until no exists to admire the gardens or any other place. I have actual work I might do while here… Ko Kijin will not return home when so much needs his attention so it is unlike anyone to note he manner I pass my time nor any to recognize me here to mark my passing… I will stay. No place is in need of me and no place would I rather be than this._

 

                        The servant who was assigned to his office ran about without tiring. The full extent of youthful energy apparent in the steady pace Kou Shuurei set for herself. Aware of the girl in his midst, Houju said nothing though the hidden figure lurking about in the form of her foolish uncle which was never far away. Reishin stalked the girls step when she parted his office and he was reluctant to send any missives to Civil Administrations in case Reishin side-tracked the useful aid in disguise. As it turned out, Kou Shurrei's apparent knowledge was not unlike Sei Kairin, Shuurei needing few directions and making nearly a single mistakes while Kairin's insatiable reading pointed towards literary competence matching even his own from what he had been updated from the lady-in-waiting, Ning Shi.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must be strange to be overlooked for your friend who rejects female companionship. Shuei can stand to have a peg taken or two however at this point of canon and Kouyuu is just so adorable I want to squeeze him till his little head bursts from the mere contact. XD


	15. If Heaven Made Him, Earth Can Find A Use For Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delays, delays, delays. C'est la vie, mon amie. Lots of work ahead and I have been trying to get postings, but this chapter would not write as easily as some of its predecessors, but that might be because I started writing fluffy stuff on the side and got bored... my apologies. I will try to be a little less infrequent in the future.

                        Kairin awoke suddenly. Not from fear of dream or even a sound that was inflicted on her subconscious self. It was a smell and she sat up from the bed tracking it with a grin directed to the window. For a long while she sat there in the cooled, thin cover of the bed knowing today would be wonderful despite the current scorch.

"Lady Sei... are seem very content today. You've slept well?" Kairin realized the her lax relation with Ning was getting the best of her having been drawn from bed and drinking tea with her breakfast now.

"No, it was finally waking that has pleased me some. I smell rain." Confused, Ning eyed the window to where not a single cloud rest. "Don't be fooled by the sky anymore than the face of a man on the street. What happens when you aren't looking or where you cannot see, is the test of the man as much as the weather."

"You are right, forgive me." But she was too pleased to care. It was hard to fight the joy of freedom when not a chain was in sight.

"It was not a reprimand, Ning. I could even be wrong, I just get the sense that there will be rain."

And Kairin was not wrong, grey clouds rolling up out from bright blues skies bringing humid air from the sea not a few hours later. The sound of rain could be heard before it reached out over the pond coming towards her. Outside waiting for the rain as she was. Kairin had watched the clouds above her, waiting for them to darken and rumble, but it was the rain that came first. As a request, she asked the servants not bother her until she came indoors so she might have a true moment of solitude.  

The drops, a few at first, soaked into the green fabric of her clothes and darkened, beads left where they touched her skin. Kairin sat down on the large chiselled stone bench with her arms wide as if to embrace the very spirit of the rain itself as thunder finally grumbled in the distance and then overhead above her another crash boomed; she needed this. Rain was the other thing of this world she loved, the march of uncountable drops of water as soothing as the trill of song birds and she turned her face up to the sky with a smile that was for once, just for herself. This was the release of accumulated emotions, a piece taken with each drop that fell; a weight stolen with each crash...

                        Houju lay with Kou Shoka's daughter within his arms, invading a bubble that was seldom tested. Shoved off balance, he had been startled by the look of dread on her face, the shaking in her limbs growing before the clash of clouds above reached the earth as a grand bellow. She'd reached for him, knocking him backwards, unwilling and unable to see to whom she clung. Shuurei's face was buried into him to avoid what he could only guess was the storm, her crying making him pity the small thing.

 _A woman fearful of the storm is a child yet at heart_...

"Calm yourself, Shuu." Moved to gentler emotions, Houju touched the top of her head and ran his hand over it as he recalled his own mother doing when he was still small. "Calm yourself. It's alright." Shuurei did not know he was aware from the start who she was and only a few others knew this as well. Unsure if he should remove Shuurei, Houju became aware that he couldn't actually recall the last time someone, anyone had been in this close proximity to him before. If time was any judge, his name had been lost but to a decade ago and little between then and now had changed; this was a first. It reminded him that he had also been alone for some time. The disturbance of sound found amongst what was a softer rain now had Houju turn his head; and he cursed. Standing with slack jawed shock was Ensei and Yuuri. Shuurei did not initially stir to the sound of a parcel dropping.

"Shuu-" Shuurei, not hearing the storm as it subsided looked up revealing an expression Houju was far more accustomed to.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She backtracked quickly and got off, unstable and clearly mortified. "I'm sorry Ko-shosho!" He sat up, correcting his clothing which Shuurei looked sickened over.

"A fear for storms in common." Was all he said and found solace that at least with only Yuuri and Ensei bearing witness to this moment, it was hardly to reach Kairin who was viewed as strong candidate as a fiancé. He was not in the market to pander to hurt clan heads over suspected scandal and it might easily spread with the woman frequenting the palace now. It was not hard to imagine once she'd come across Ran Shuei that another invite might be procured.

_The rumors would spread quicker than fire and then there would been real work to be had..._

He was displeased with the manner and a member of house Ran conducted himself outside the palace as if reflected his work within, but it was hardly Houju's place to stir thing. When he got up and reclaimed his chair at the desk, the others quickly leaving to allow him some freedom, Houju reconsidered his thoughts, gathering them and checking each individually because he'd just thought greatly outside what was normal without hardly noticing.

_To which rumor would threat cause worst damage?_

The answer to himself was not logical and surprising because it was not clan Sei he disliked having to clear the muddied waters such a rumor might cause. _The concern would lay with Kairin herself..._ Recognizing the diverted pattern of thought, Houju quickly worked through a series of internal processes, each which were designed to raise alarms. _Sei Karirin..._

 _Do you respect her?_ As a woman without much leverage, yes.

 _Are you concerned for her?_ As a guest in my home I have little choice.

 _Do you consider her welfare?_  She is fed, entertained and in no danger.

No alarm rang through him in that moment, but it was a short lived victory.

 _Would I object to conversing this with Reishin-_ It is none of his business.

A ripple of anxiety clawed up his body while he sat in perfect stillness in his office. The complexity of this disturbance needed to be curbed as he was not one to suffer the same effects history had proved painful in its first run and that was where he feared it might lead.

_You think of Sei Kairin in too high a regard. Never mind her stance as a woman nor with what she fills her time... I will not succumb to those things again...This is in its infancy and it can be crushed yet. I need find the first indications of this before it continues and salt the earth to staunch growth._

Seeking to treat this invasion as a conqueror would any man-made intruder, Houju found it distracting to think on his work when he held a sliver of himself apart to search himself for the start of all this. He felt he was above the normal forms of infatuation considering his own features as well as a distance held between himself and Kairin. Her face aside, he knew it impossible to fall for just a face when he was calloused by his own, so that left an intellectual component. This too caused an immediate denial as he considered her motives towards supporting the emperors stupid policy change... but there was a lingering hesitation that made him focus rather than move on.

He needed to admit fact that while he did not agree with the efforts being put in place, her individual efforts bespoke their own merit and thus the proposal. He then had to concede that Shuurei was also once such women who was outside the regular flock... Kairin was making her point without having said a word of it him as if the idea was his own and such ideas were difficult to master.

_I do not see eye to eye with many, yet respect still is harbored... I **do** approve of self educating and the thorough nature of her studies, that she is respectful in returning my library to its previous condition leaves gratitude behind. This can't hardly be the sum of affection._

Resisting such mundane thinking, Houju stood from the desk, tired even though he had slept, exhausted from the manner which he was woken and now he was ill-tempered. He didn't desire to run the course of _those_ kinds of emotions once more. To be subjected to that torrent assault of denial, rejection, humiliation; it was not to be reopened that door. It would remain shut and he would send Sei Kairin to her family soon enough even if it was not as quickly as needed or desired.

 _Tread as carefully as you can on the cobra's mound and you will still end up bitten._ He warned himself, a side he did not have to listen to often advising that he may have pushed the boundary of luck too far and long to not go without setbacks. He might have skirted the real effort some placed in the regards of his marital status, but just as with the cobra if you play atop his home all the other caution in the world will do little to spare a mother defending a den...

_The day Kou Yuri married was one he had not forgotten and there was still things about that day he had yet to put in their right place ten years afterwards. She had been resplendent and the last of hopefully thoughts had died out that day, that she would not go through with the marriage, even if to Reishin who adored her. It was a day of many beginnings and most prominently, the day Ko Kijin made his arrival officially, the name bestowed on him what all would have to use because everything before he wanted forgotten. His face, his heart and his very name; all of them would lie hidden until disused, neglected, they ceased to exist in anyone memory._

 


	16. A Man Looks Into A looking Glass...

               The way of the world was usually to impose on others despite the thoughts of a single individual and with his earlier realization it was apparent he would not escape unscathed.

 _Playing on the cobra den, indeed_.  Ko Houju thought while Yuuri gave him not the first of a long string of glances in regards to the incident with 'Shuu'.

"Make your stance known or be done with. Your presence isn't far from Reishin's and I have no use for it a present." Kei Yuuri, finding the comparison between him and the Minister of Civil Administrations not to be an insult, worked still while looking for a word to describe the sight he'd been privy to. It was before he'd managed to even speak that he was graced with a blunt and taciturn answer. "The incident earlier involving that particular person is expected to be kept so not to cause to those in my house distress. Considering I am already decided on her return to Sa, there remains little to fret over let alone from someone not in my position." Yuuri offered a nod with the chilly reply to his inner thoughts.

"It was just a surprise- to see is all." Houju did not doubt that as the one subjected to that surprise.

_Is it people in general that are so warm or was it that Shuurei is young. Or perhaps an effect of the weather, heat trapped within._

The Minister of Revenues pondered the experience because he did not recall people being so- warm, to the point of discomfort when Kou Shuurei clung against the battle cry of clouds. Thinking of it alone seemed to draw back the intense discomfort with radiating heat though the rain had brought some relief from the weather, as brief as is was. It was a kindness in part for the girl alone that he took the 'breaks' she offered towards him. Some work was better conducted without his presence as was the case with Ro Ensei; a most curious man in his employ. It was because of his knowledge of this man that when he left his inner most room within the palace and after two more officers in his department succumb to the heat, that Ro Ensei would prove most invaluable.  

It was also the same thing that would prove to be pivotal in his own headache. The common man beyond Ko Kijin's scope of understanding or control... and more than one cobra asleep within the den.

 

                        Events- where not as they were meant. The idea that a single stone might divert the river was madness until the banks and shores receded to the parted flows to flood lands that had never before seen such strength. Fate was playing it's hand in ways most irritating as Houju listed in his mind, not one, but two.

_First those children break into my offices, steal under my vice-ministers nose and insult me and now I need aid such thieves ... I dislike social politics in their entirety._

Sitting in a carriage, carrying a sickened child, one of whom had stolen from him, Houju could ill imagine the strings being pulled. Shuurei sat across him, looking at him and making deductions of her own that he could only guess at.

_Having mentioned my family name and where I live, she likely fears the Minister of Revenues hides his face from the family member with her in the carriage or like many others, that I am disfigured... and those ill-learned children acted if I was a beast that might eat them. I'd sooner hand them over to the guards..._

"We have arrived. We will use the backdoor to ensure privacy. The doctor should already be here." Shuurei stepped from the carriage and Ensei carried the heat-stroked boy with the fair hair. Both followed him quietly though Houju could almost hear their inner comments over his home, even over the wakeful child's awestruck regard.

"You-senei?!" Shuurei hurried passed, apparently knowing the imperial doctor which was a surprise, both reaching to embrace the other.

"Shuurei!"

The boy was settled down on a length of couch, Houju watching as Ensei took the other boy aside where they had a strange exchange. Once both parties finished, the doctor looked over the youth and quickly did a physical to ensure the boy would be fine, his other compatriot in clear fear that the worst was at hand before the doctor sent him off on a wild goose chase- and set eyes on the master of the house himself.

"I already have the medicine you need." Houju explained to quicken this mess of affairs.

"That one will only be satisfied if he's able to be of use. Let him run about free to aid his friend... but anyways." The doctor became red faced and grinned most disgustingly as he leaned his knobbly self closer. "I came to treat a patient, but I didn't know I'd have the chance to meet such a beauty..." Houju was thankful that word reached Ning in the estate before _this_ person arrived. Knowing full well the kind of man he was, the cleaning of the mess that could have come to be it Kairin was subjected to this- creature... " I haven't seen one more beautiful than you... But why aren't you a girl?" The doctor reached up and groped down Houju's chest, feeling about for what was not there as a member of the same sex.

_Ning would have had to bloody this person to defend Sei Kairin if the women herself didn't act for self preservation._

The imagery of what that meeting might have looked like sent a ripple of utter loath and he turned to bludgeon the doctor over his own person being molested so.

"It's a really bad idea to knock the doctor out." Ensei warned even as he held back Houju's hand, risen high to cuff the old crone for a lack of sense.

"You know me to well..." Houju remarked, wishing he'd been quick enough to strike the daft old man.

"What!? You were trying to knock me out?!" The shock quickly wore off however and was replaced with sentimental infatuation. "Even your violent side is charming..."

_If it wasn't for the fact the heir of Sei is in my care, I'd have left you to Ning!_

But eventually the doctor was distracted elsewhere and Shuurei wondered over the Ensei, her eyes looking outside even as the day darkened.

"We should tell my father that we'll be home late..."

"I already sent a letter... saying we'd be staying here tonight." Ko Houju turned expecting he'd heard incorrectly, Ensei explaining what was a clear reach of the provisions being provided this evening. He ill desired Shuurei at his home for the fact of Kairin, but to spent the night...

"How could you!" At least the girl was embarrassed on Ensei's behalf... something Houju was going to make sure the man himself felt by night end.

"I'm terribly sorry to impose, sir." Shurrei turned and bow, her personality the same wherever he met the girl. She was not false in her dealings with any person, of any walk of life and it gave some strength to the argument Reishin and the stupid king were trying to put in place.

"When exactly did I agree to this. Ensei!" Shuurei was called aside and Houju rounded on his only recently officiated financial officer.

"Be a good host for us, un?" Ko Houju glared an icy look that might have cooled the palace, Ensei placing his hands together as if to plead.

"Why?"

"If I cause trouble at Kou Shoka's house, I'll be slaughtered and after tonight, I think this will be the grand finale."

"In other words, we are going to have visitors tonight?"

_Does he have no concern for anyone else, him aside? I'll increase his work tenfold after this._

"Wealthy owner, good security. The owner is also very tight-lipped and an admirable, high standing social figure whose been able to discover my identity... As good as few places are to welcome my guests." Ensei admitted and then smiled when his serious outlook was not taken with pleasure. "It could be a reward for my working so hard- I could make you a mask!"

"Do Not Want!" Houju was tempted to bloody Ensei while venting still the frustrations stirred by that insufferable perverted doctor. "And if I were to disclose the fact that 'Shuu' is a girl?" Houju threatened.

"If you were planning on exposing her you'd have done it a long time ago."

_Insufferable man._

"Do as you please... but I won't aid you in any way."

_Know I must impart upon Sei Kairin that remaining in her room for the evening is of essence without raising alarm... I may have to rethink handing out aid to thieves in the future if it is going to cause such a draw on my kindness..._

But this was hardly the end of his suffering for the evening as he left one room for another, willing to place some security measures to prevent what looked like could easily becoming disaster. That in the very next room was a headache of an entirely different magnitude seemed to express the ill luck descending on him.

"Uncle... I love the sound of that." Reishin went headlong into his disgusting habit of shadowing his niece. Her own Uncle all but forcing the unsuspecting 'Shuu' to kindly call this freak of a family member by his _actual_ title.

"Kou Reishin. Are you the one responsible for sending that woman to me?" Wondering if he himself was being puppeted for Reishin's agenda. The lazy tone was not because his irritation had subsided, but because it boasted no usefulness with regards to Reishin, the man placing one mask after another on his own face from those on the wall. Also because so long as Houju spoke of Shuurei, it kept discussion of Kairin off the table which was Reishin's favored topic.

"No..." Reishin smiled, pulling the mask away and eyeing another. "You'd have to thank Kouyuu for that. No doubt he thought having you witness first hand her work would bring you around to his way of thinking." _So even Kouyuu is infected with this prospect..._ "You knew she was a woman... but still hired her-"

"We were simply short on people. Introducing a bill for women to take the officials exam is utter foolish and an impossible idea."

"... because his majesty is pushing for the next exam to be open to them... that's why you walked out and killed it without a word?"

"There is not enough time to properly organize everything. Not only will it take time to change the minds that politics are for men, but we also need to create large programs to allow women to take the exams." Reishin only chuckled and Houju was forced to take into account the very person he wanted extradited, because she was researching this very endeavor herself. "So why does the normally cool headed, clever and calm Minster of Civil Administrations not oppose this ridiculous proposal?"

"What a foolish question." As if neither was aware of the truth of it. "Like you haven't seen what that child is capable of every day."

"You are suggesting she is at a level where she is capable of passing the exams." Houju did not doubt it but yet it still was not an idea he was keen on.

"Of course, and in the top ranks too which comes with Kouyuu's personal guarantee." Growing internally frustrated at the arrogance only a highly ranked official and clan member of a noble house could manage, Houju switched tactics to his preferred method of baiting his friend.

"If you discount the fact that your adoptive son, the Vise-Minister Li Kouyuu is a very talented person to manage the burden inflicted on him, the regrettable thing to note it that she is your niece and she _is_ actually quiet superb... Perhaps taking that young girl as my wife would not be so bad an idea." The threat tasted far more bitter than the sweet reaction it garnered from Reishin.

"What?! Absolutely not! I won't allow it." Reishin sputtered and not only pointed to the room bearing his niece, but looking in the direction of Kairin's room whether he knew he was doing so or not.

"You can't even tell her you are her actual uncle let alone warn her of such a threat." He turned to face Reishin who had stopped trying on masks. "So what right do you have to oppose." He pondered telling Reishin of the incident earlier with a slightly altered light, but found little amusement in it. Already the fun was being funneled out.

"You are a miserable man..." Digging into his garments, Reishin pulled a mask from within and put it roughly on the table, successfully riled, but the final word it seemed would be his nevertheless. "This one is my latest... I must admit this one is a masterpiece. The slightly 'deadened from the heat' look... Wear this mask around and no doubt people will feel more sympathetic that even the Great Secretary Ko must be having difficulty in the summer heat." Kou Reishin turned to leave, pride ruffled.

"I don't want it. Take it with you!" Reishin however left the mask, painted vibrant blue and green, a drooping design about the eyes reminiscent of suffering and for a moment Houju thought to breaking it.

 _Miserable be **that** man when I place _ his _head in the cobra's nest..._


	17. And From the Looking Glass Another Peers Out

                        "My Lady Sei. I have received word from Ko-shosho." Looking up from the table in her room, Kairin pushed aside the length of hair weighing heavily over her arm. The tone that Ning was speaking in meant this was official work and thus she dropped the more common speech they shared.

"Yes?"

"People are coming to the estate in advance to Ko-shosho himself. He has expressed that while a child is being brought to be seen by a doctor, it is fundamental that Sei Kairin stay within this part of the estate."

"A child? I don't understand what is happening here... Has he hurt a child then?" Ning blanched.

"No! Not at all, a victim of the weather only I am told, but it is for your protection that you remain here for the time being. The doctor coming is- a very strict man and has little time to waste so to make things easy, he's asked-"

"To be quickly greeted and brought within. I will do this-"

"No!" Kairin sat down with a very strange look about her that Ning wished wasn't so surprised. "I'm so sorry, no. Ko-shosho has asked only that you remained here-"

"And not be seen." Ning nodded. "And the boy? Is he alright?"

"I do not know." Kairin did not like the strangeness and suddenness of these demands being made.

_Perhaps it is a bastard child come to be inspected or the likes... keep the guest away so rumor may not spread- not that I care any. His concern is his own._

"So be it. I will not change my evening in the slightest as requested... now, if you will. I need the scrolls there by the bed side if you would not mind." Ning brought what was needed so Kairin could finish her work so she might send it into the emperor in time for consideration to the examinations and women's rights and then she left the room to hurry across the estate to meet the doctor and corral him into confinement.

 

                        Doing as she was told, Kairin had remained in her room and all but forgot the oddity that was "kijin', her first bout with what was indicated by such a name. She sat there, windows open to allow the slight breeze when she saw a small something in the gardens beyond, ferreting about in the bushes and flowerbeds.

"And what is this?" She came to the window and saw a dark haired boy-

_This child does not look sick at all. It's like he's playing on his own.­_

"Where is it?" Hearing cursing that no child should utter let alone hear, Kairin left her room to go to the garden and meet this boy as he was not dressed as the child of any minister, bastard or no. The growing dark was creeping into the gardens when she got outside, a dropping of the temperature so slow a slug could outrace it. The boy was quick to see her coming and stood rather defensive of her.

"Mysterious masked-"

"Hello." Kairin smiled at the boy, her hair being drawn back by the quick increase in the wind.

"Woman?" The boy suddenly was no longer protective but stunned.

"Yes, I just so happen to be. Now, what were you saying of masks?" Kairin asked, curious what the boy knew of the minister of revenue.

"You must be that man's wife..." The child blinked and Kairin found she returned the same look.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you married to the masked man?" Kind so as not to laugh and offer insult to the master of the house, Kairin kindly aswered.

"No, I am no one's wife, but I am curious what you are doing here. I have never seen a child here before. You have me very interested." Bending slightly to better match his shorter height, the dark haired boy's lips twitched into a half smile, face becoming quite pink.

"My friend is sick and I have to save him!" He yelled, louder than he expected to in his embarrassment.

_So there is more than one of you about..._

"Is there not a doctor here to help him?" The boy nodded and turned to looked around the garden- and then back to her almost sheepishly.

"Yes, but he needs a special herb to make it right... and I can't find it." Kairin stood and glance about.

"I know these gardens very well. What are you looking for and if it's here I might know where to find it." The boy described the plant and thinking she knew it, Kairin took the young fellow out by the walls were the sun never really touched but for reflected light. "What is your name? I am Sei Kairin."

"Err... Shourin."

"Shourin? What a illustrious name you have." Kairin smiled most amused that the name was at least familiar to her. "Where I am from, there is a group of thieves and their leader is whispered to be named the very same."  The boy scratched at his head and looked about, seeing the plant after she pointed to it.

"So, that means you're from Sa then?" Kairin nodded.

"How did you know? Are you from Sa?" Shourin plucked the leaves from the ground and shook off the roots.

"You said your name was Sei Kairin... I heard about clan Sei when I was there last. That's all..." He stood and looked at her more serious then she'd seen before.

"Well Shourin, I think we must quickly exchange gifts because we must part from here..." Suddenly concerned, Kairin sat down on the stone bench close by while the boy, wild looking and quick to check his surroundings, followed.

"Gifts? I don't have anything." His worry increasing.

"Well, you gave me your name and I mine. That's a gift of acquaintance and I take that very seriously." The boy could only watch while she spoke now, temporarily mesmerized as he'd once feared the 'mysterious masked man' had tried to before. "Second, you have entertained me and so I warn you, that if you are looking for this plant- your friend will be quiet fine." Shourin looked down at his hands as if things were beginning to make sense.

"You're sure?" The look he gave her was one of curiousness, as if he was unsure a woman like her would know any better.

"That plant is for a headache so I'm assuming you may have been very excited to aid your friend?"

"I- might have been..." Kairin chuckled forcing Shourin to sit with the sound, shaken that he was having such a pleasant talk with the beautiful woman. "I have to go..."

"Alright then. I'll let you go before I get in trouble. I'm not allowed to leave my room-"

"Are you being held captive?"

Kairin laughed, she couldn't help it, young Shourin turning quickly as if she was in danger of the one known as 'Ko Kijin'. The sound however made the boy shudder back and cover his ears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, but no. I am fine and going home soon."

"To Sa?" She nodded and he frowned. "You should stay here... Sa isn't safe. Not yet." And then he left as quickly as he'd shown up. She watched his small form get swallowed up by shadows and she remained, enjoying the dark.

"Kairin? Are you alright?" Turning, Kairin looked at Ning who'd come to escort her back inside.

"I'm fine. I was just consulting with thieves and herbalists." She chuckled again, Ning wondering what had happened to make the normally high wall of emotionless expression to fall away.

"Thieves and herbalists?" But Kairin shook her head, not really caring why the boy was in the estate.

"It is nothing, Ning. A passing daydream." Unaware that she was not her normally composed self, Sei Kairin was not expecting the person coming down the hall and in a mask she'd not yet seen before.

"Sei Kairin." The gentle smile fell away as Ko Kijin came close, Ning bowing her head that her charge had escaped confinement.

"Forgive my leaving unattended. I needed air outside, but I am finished now and returning."

"There has come to be a guest staying in my care-"

"The boy?" For a moment Houju was quiet and then continued, aware that he'd warned Ning to keep from the rest of the estate but not expressed any need for such info to be withheld. 

"Healing now that he's been seen to... however, I have visitors as it would seem and soon more are to come and none of which are invited." Confused with what he was telling her, Houju knew if he wanted Kairin to actually listen to this request, he need offer something to quell curiosity; another admirable trait... He was grateful against his will, that rumor did not spread after the incident with Shuurei during the storm as it was only Yuuri and Ensei to see; another reason Houju allowed Ensei do as he wished. Not that the man was vindictive, but it wouldn't take much to cause turmoil in this area of his life when he was working to free himself of it. "It is best if you remain in your rooms for the evening." Willing to leave it at that, Kairin made a request of him, something he was not used to as he was not usually close at hand to be subjected to it.

"Might I gather a scroll from your offices before? It is no great thing if I need wait, if there is not time..." He considered carefully and imagined she would be more like to comply if he obliged.

"Quickly." He began to walk ahead of her to her surprise and after a moment she followed, Ning staying behind as she had being informed by others of the predicament at hand and would need to watch closer the errant heir of Sei.

"I hope that whatever has arisen will correct itself soon and with little to repair." The idle chatter was strange, but again he did not mingle with Sei Kairin often to make an opinion either way.

"You needn't concern yourself." He watched as only his mask allowed, the small micro reactions in Kairin's face, though subtle. A skill set founded in wearing a mask that was her face, her personality structurally surrounded and internally stationed.  

"I leave concern for things I worry will fall short of my expectation. Little I find that you attend to requires concerning... Forgive me for filling time with idle chatter." She was not angry, but sincerely apologetic as he was not inclined to converse freely. It was the fine line of being socially acceptable and genuinely polite and again, notions he welcome despite his clear motive towards her- the strange look of contentment on her face before seeing him a few minutes ago inviting thought where he desired silence.

"What document is it you need, I am curious what you have been educating yourself with." Her head turned as if to look at him, but she corrected the involuntary motion and faced forward again, continuing to walk- silently.

_She is without the charm. I do wonder how she is able to step as soft as shadows creep or perhaps better questioned, why. The whispers of her family are easy enough to hear repeated, but to what extent does such a need to walk silent become an art form of high born heirs._

"I'm afraid my interests may not be kindly kept and best left unsaid, but if you wish to know, I will tell you. As a kind host, I ask that my endeavors be overlooked as whimsy should they not be mutually received." When he didn't seem deterred, she explained in honest the fruit of her labor. He'd expected flattery, even from her, and yet found only intrigued enthusiasm trapped behind monotone vocals. She was equally secular in her activities as Kou Shuurei and she did not seemingly withhold information. Kairin did however keep clear to avoid her own opinion on current views as well as others. "I have had access to a treasure of information because of Kou Shoka, a wonderful man in his own, though his daughter is someone I see a great future in even if she does not reclaim the title of imperial consort. Not that all women are equal in merit and skill, but if his majesty is determined to see this move forward, he will require all information that is of use. I had intended to fund in part this proposal, but I was unable without my family's seal." This Houju found of interest as funds were readily accepted from any avenue. Either the person in the position was uninformed or tampering, as he'd already seen witness of. "Forgive me, this was not what you asked for. The document I wished to look at is the examinations where you claimed taika."

"And what will this document do for your case towards allowing women to take official exams." Engaged by the Minister of Revenues, Kairin did her best to neither upset him or sound like she was baiting him. It wasn't her desire to sway him as she felt he was likely to aid Reishin either way in regards to Shuurei, unaware that as 'Shuu' she was making her own mark in his mind.

"In one such examination only three passed as you are aware. These numbers may well have been affected had women been allowed to take the exams. To be bold, and I do beg forgiveness if I displease you, but as an individual who makes many speak whispers, is it not the same as those uttered about the abilities of a woman? I doubt you could make any great tapestry of clothing without much education and I believe this is same to be true for women officials. Not every woman can do a tea ceremony nor can every man pass the exams. It is in my opinion, if you desire to hear it, that just as men must pass the exams, so much a woman... I do not expect soft treatment, I do not even expect respect for those who take the exams if it comes to pass. I do expect to see greatness, as each official I see, every minster whom works prove time and time again to be the life blood of Saiunkoku. If they do well, they will gain respect. What is faith if not tested, what is respect if not earned and what is a dignified person without integrity?"

Having entered the room, Kairin walked for the scroll she need, knowing where it was exactly and brought it down with care. She was hyperaware of having just had the most detailed conversation with Ko Kijin that she was like to ever have and once more he was reminded how keen she was in reading that most his documents were memorized at least to their location.

_You speak the same madness as the Emperor. Even if both your hearts try to condone change for the betterment of the realm, you reach too far because of the unchanging minds of the generations before you._

"Ko-shosho." He returned Kairin to her room having walked back in silence, Ning rejoining her charge which was now under severe scrutiny until Ensei ceased meddling. "Though I am grateful for the care shown me by Kou Shoka I do find it necessary to express that I am far more thankful for your intervention in this matter." He said nothing, unsure exactly what she may have heard or referred to. "I expect you do not require thanks to know it is appreciated, but as you are not within your halls often to show it, I will suffice with the words." Sei Kairin stood outside her door, Ning standing guard inside the room, close to the window as she bid the master of the house good evening.

"Continue to maintain the scrolls and I will find it sufficient." Kairin bow and closed the door leaving him for a moment to contemplate the intricate thinking of those not striving for official positions or higher. Sei's heir did not wish to take the exams as could be understood from her manner and subject of study, yet she was far from without intellectual merit. Naturally he parted from her room to others in his estate during this time of upheaval and even once in those rooms he preferred, he found no solace though not because of Sei Kairin anymore...

He disliked thinking he was being swayed by prejudice. Shuurei herself made a decent voice towards the stupid emperors proposal and considering the work being underwent, he desired to clear his thoughts on one matter from the other which meant he needed to be sure his work to remain a bachelor did not affect the efforts of others though in the same field.

_I need keep Sei Kairin for a time more with unrest in Sa... With Ro Ensei, there maybe something to learn from Sei's heir and if she is a acting as a spy to funnel information back to her father, then it might be that anything she does learn will come back too late... With Sa headhunting its current governor, another will need be appointed. Perhaps Kairin is searching for a name so her family can place men in position to corrupt them as the Sa clan once more becomes unbridled in the power struggle since Sa Enjun's death... Her father's is one such house to not resist the rise of lesser clans when Enjun was relocated and likely had a hand in the events to come though she would not know of this. It is good that she is kept from Shuurei while here because Kairin would likely know Ensei on sight as a citizen. Then also because of my own friendship with Tei Yuushun- That they are always together both Yuushun and Ensei, it would not be a stretch for her to see them and send back word..._

_If she were a spy at all._

Houju turned skills from a member of the Ko clan's mercantile history to one of a minister.

_If one were to marry Sei Kairin, this would make a decent consideration. Her connection would leave a stable foothold for the officiated governor once elected while removing one hostile house entirely from the oppositions side. She would be a very interesting information point as her loyalty does not reside with her family but in name and face._

_...This is counterintuitive to my own plans and needs be wrapped up quickly- Stability in Sa be damned... Sei Kairin is a keen individual as it stands and even without marriage she may be willing to give information away with little resistance._

"What does one give a woman who has no love of jewels, marriage arrangements and already given the greatest gift she desires." Having already offered Kairin access to the Archives, there was few things she might be bought with or given to interest her and thus begged the question- what do you give a women who expects and wants nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its cute when he tries to hide growing affections behind a suspicious mind. Silly, Houju... just admit it that you're in more than you expected and make this easy on your self.


	18. The Two Most Hardest Things To Handle Are Failure and Success

                        Her internal clock had been set, waking her earlier than even the morning staff could stir and Kairin stole out from her confinement. She had been stoked to curiousness despite her better judgement over the matter because there wasn't just one child, but two. Now, be not that she was insinuating, but the dark haired boy could have been anyone's offspring and so she was now intrigued by what the second child looked like.

In Sei Kairin's youth, before the hand had fallen heavy on her shoulders, she had been motivated to investigate the mysterious and this hardly boasted of anything short of the mystifying. The cool floor carried her steps as softly as Sakura blossom were bore to the ground in their own time and looking closely before entering a new hallway she stole into a main door and then off into a inner room.

There, sleeping as she had hoped to see, another young child, as fair haired as the sun's rays were bright. He was a little flushed, cheeks warm and sweet beading his face though he looked comfortable.

"So much trouble for such a little one..." Kairin took in the room and saw cloths, water, clothes and medicines. Not sure what he was given and in what dose, Kairin didn't feel trusting to give him more, but she could help him feel better. Quietly she moved across the room, unsure as she had not seen it before and claimed a cloth and soaked it with water before bringing it to the bed. Before doing anything, moved to pity for a child seeming here without parents, Kairin smiled and rested her hand on top his head.

 _You are too young to be without a mother or father, so I hope they come to claim you soon... I don't see you being children of_ that _person any more than the last. Raised by others as you may be, I don't hear or see any sign of minister Ko being your relative in the slightest._

For a moment she imagined small version of children, speaking like the minister and chuckled at the sight in her mind, the child beside her waking when she sat down next to him. His eyes were slow to focus as she moved to wipe his head and finally her jerked, fully awake.

"Mysterious mask-"

"Woman." The boy jerked his head again and she sighed wondering how both these boys knew of 'Kijin'.

"You're no-"

"No. I do find it amusing that two such children have called me such however. Not every face you meet and do not know must be the master of the house. I do find it insulting that you are insinuating I look like a man... whatever person brought you up to speak ill to some-ones face if at all?" She reached for his head again to wipe the sweat from it and he allowed it, seemingly stunned and wordless.

"You even- sound like him... Are you his wife?" Sei Kairin smiled rather than continue on educating wild boys to etiquette, little aware that 'the mysterious masked man' had reprimanded him and his older brother almost exactly the same.

"Then I surely sound wise and of a high station." She mused. "Now, I have met your friend in secret, Shourin, but what is your name?" Surprised to hear of his friend, Youshun sat up, thinking how to speak to this strange woman.

"Youshun..." She smiled at him and he licked his bottom lip as if dry, eyes dropping away from being love struck.

"Youshun and Shourin. You've had a hard time now haven't you?" Kairin asked and a guiltily look came over his face that she couldn't place. "I know that look... you are riddled with unease." Experience had taught her that expression.

"Not true..." He said, but his tone was ruined by his awe over her.

"Well, if you won't tell me what has happened for you to wind up here of all places... I think it's only fair that we have a fair exchange of things." Confused but curious, Youshun watched Kairin as she set the cloth aside. "Now, we have each of us given names and you can ask Shourin, it is something I take with grave seriousness." She lowered her voice to emphasize and the boy looked cornered. "I am always pleased to meet such young persons with integrity- do you know why I know you have such a trait?" The boy shook his head to her inner amusement. "Well, does a devious man think of the welfare of others or the those whom might be harmed by their actions?"

"No."

"No. You are very right and yet here you sit, guilty of something you have done. As we are friends now, I wish you impart some advice that may help you... Whatever you have done, you need make amends. Whomever this 'masked man' is-" Kairin chuckled inside that two boys might have gotten in trouble with such a person, but the guilt of this one sure made it seem so. "I know of only a few and all are just as easy to please as upset." For a moment he seemed swayed, but then something stronger took hold and he sat unwilling. "This is a big thing I've asked I can see, not an easy task." Then because he was a kind young boy, she wondered how strong morals came into play. "Tell me, Youshun. Do you know the significance of a woman's hair is, especially when long like mine?" The boy thought for a moment and then nodded. "Good. To prove to you I am no mere servant come to do another's bidding, how about I make a show of good faith?" Standing, Kairin moved to the table and found the cloth and a knife used to cut them in strips if needed. She used a length of cloth and tied it around a section of hair and turned to make sure Youshun could see. "Before I continue, there is a condition I place on giving this to you." His eyes went wide, the knife held to slice though her own hair a hand span long. "You must promise to be an honest man and a loving man when you grow up, but this is not the condition. When you grow up to be such a man, envious of even a king you'll be. The day you meet a women who you wish to keep, unable to see her with another- that day you must burn the bundle or scatter it to the winds. If you do not, you will find only misfortune."

"Are you a spirit?" Kairin laughed.

"No." She sliced through the hair in one go, some falling to the ground. "Just a woman. Now, I've made a show of faith as a friend offering advice. Even if you do not take it, I expect you to heed the warning attached to this gift here though." She gave the boy her hair and he held it tenderly as if he might harm it.

"How... can being an honest and loving man make me the envy of kings?"

"An honest man cannot be ruined and a loved man earns the heart of even the most stubborn of people. An honest mans works will always stand the test of slander and a loved man will have friends even during those times hard to deal with... Just look at the history between the current emperors family. His siblings exiled or executed, his father and mother gone before their time... no wife and a heavy burden." Youshun looked down in contemplation more intense than a boy his age should have to endure.

"So you think I should return what I stole?" Kairin blinked, unaware that the issue at hand was theft.

"What does your heart tell you? Though... if you are asking, then you know the answer, you are just worried to make the change. You are a good one, Youshun. Both you and Shourin." Kairin took the cloth she'd abandoned before and put it away where she'd gotten it. "I have to go now as being here was something I was asked not to do."

"Will you be alright?" Kairin laughed, honestly and without suppression, Youshun's comment heartening to the very core of her being. "If your caught?"

"You mean by the man who owns this place, the healer of children?" She turned back from the main door and smiled, the boy momentarily blinded. "I dare say I think if you make amends Ko-shosho will overlook the error of your ways. A lesson learned is better than punishment... Goodbye, Youshun..." And then she opened the door. "And you, Shourin." Both boys, one in bed and the other hiding just beyond the window remained shocked to their core and unmoving until they were sure she was gone.

Nervous for having left from the main door versus the side, Kairin returned quickly to her room, nearly jogging though just as quiet... Back in the room Youshun and Shourin spoke, their conversation rather blunt from the ethereal advice given from the woman from their own province. It was in the room beside it that a shadow stirred, Ko Houju having seen and followed the guest not heeding his request.

That he was not bothered by the clear insubordination was overlooked. Instead he closed the door he'd been listening through and sat down, mask pulled from his face in a slow gesture... He had never seen before Sei Kairin with any emotion greater than mild curiosity before. The flicker or aversion of her eyes to catch fleeting images, the subtle tilt of her head to hear voices or way just slightly, nearly not there at all, the way she spoke words she was reading when in visual rapture. A smile- this thing not directed at him had stripped away a fortified wall erected to keep himself contained; muted. Dressed in white clothes drawn tightly around her, hair loosened and flowing long, wild, Kairin had made a sound that should have warned him. Instead his attention had been drawn from hearing to needing to see... Houju had peered up as she reached for the door, teeth highlighting the subtle pink of her lips, the sound deafening the minds response to turn away; the effect to bind the lips, stop hearing and blind eyes working over him as this hidden person, this woman, stunned him senseless.

She was an immaculate actress... worse; She was a serpent. Not a cobra or adder, asp or rattle. She was Mamushi, a viper that struck passerby's who did not watch their step. She remained quiet on her own, but the moment she was prodded saw you suffering in the wake of a single bite. Months of recovering and even then you would always know that it was she that had bitten you.

Houju's mind did not deny she was the most lovely women he'd seen. She was also cunning in her dealings with children, to fathers, minister to commoners. When they didn't bend, she broke them. When they didn't move she simply moved about them as if no more an obstacle than a stone on the path. He might have been a river once, but she was the stone in the flow, diverting his strengths elsewhere until no flow existed to resist... he covered his mouth then with his palm, looking past the arm of the chair he sat in to the floor beyond and not even that did he truly see.

_She was the last... I would have passed through the fire and been unscathed. Instead I needed to experience the heat of the flame and the light so as to encompass the full magnitude of what that success would have been like... A face I might resist alone and a mind I might forget, but a woman such as she- what is fire when I reached for the sun... and make contact._

It took him some time to realize he was still in the room, sitting with his hand over his mouth thinking he'd just unmade the last decade of work.

_Reishin... you are to blame for this._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor, poor Houju...


	19. Anger Is A Short Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are in trouble Kou Reishin...

                        "You conniving excuse for a minister." Moving unannounced into the private room of the Minister of Civil Administrations, Ko Houju cared nothing for the scene if anyone was being looked after by Reishin. "You put that woman in my path on purpose!" Kou Reishin assumed that naturally the last conversation they had was once again the topic being touched on.

"As I explained already, you may wish to speak to Kouyuu about Shuurei, as if she is one to cause trouble of any kind..."

"Damn you and your laughable family- I'm referring to that blighted woman from Sa!" Reishin blinked and then sat down, playful intrigue lost.

"You have my attention."

"Which is of little aid of late while you scamper off after Shoka's daughter like a pervert in the shadows." Reishin was not baited however as Houju pulled the mask away and dropped it, clattering to the table. "You were the one that mentioned her- you put her in my path!"

"I'm not exactly sure what I have to do with this-"

"Everything... 'choose a pretty one this year', 'the last great effort' you said. And now I am stuck with this." Houju gestured wide as if the entire room was filled with items to be loathed.

"Has the heir of Sei renounced her position on marriage?" Reishin asked almost amused, teasing even until a glare warned him that today the Minister of Revenues was not to be toyed with.

"The opposite you meddling-" Houju held his tongue as if the insult were more than anything articulated from his lips before. "You have played your hand too far."

"Opposite? Have _you_ then reconsidered-"

"No!" The room fell silent, the Vice-Minister of Civil Administrations straying from the walls which shook under the stress of booming voices. "And there lay the issue." The Minister of Revenues sat down in a chair that did not face Reishin, his eyes looking out over a vista bland and lacking vibrancy compared to resent landscapes.

"You are making little sense, but I'm assuming a life choice made ten years ago may be currently in review?" Reishin spoke calm on the outside and yet inside he was of equal level amused and confused. He had jokingly mentioned the rumored heir of Sei not because he thought she was an actual candidate, but of the shared values between her and the Ko clans beauteous, high ranking, self titled 'Kijin'.

"I dislike rethinking self-made oaths."

"When did all of this change?" Reishin asked and Houju gave him a death worthy glare had any other been privy to witness it.

"Yesterday."

"During the bandit gathering? What could the women have done under confinement that would gather your attention?" He however had a rough idea considering that Reishin knew far more about the heir of Sei than many, including clan Sei. He did not think it important to relinquish this information to Houju, but considering events as they stood, he may have to soon enough.

"Damn what she did and didn't do. I've exchanged at most a hundred words and yet her actions bellow out and whisper about my feet while I walk. The palace tells tale of her, my estate is infatuated with her and even the city beyond Kouto is captivated. She asks for nothing and receives much and I have been one to surrender such attention as well..."

"You sound as if you can't tell if you like or hate her." The response was quick.

"Both... What she thinks are expressions of a pampered and entitled, petulant child become nothing short of traits that are sincere to their core and without expectation of things returned. In my absence she maintains my house without hardly a word or sighting of her and that she is studious is commendable."

"Is she perhaps working towards a goal?"

"You- I blame you for this... and the only goal the woman has is to pass that stupid kings proposal and return to Sa."

"She wishes to take the exams then?" Houju glared once more and pointed at Reishin's chest, seething fury beneath his skin.

"If only she were I would dismiss this for self-interest and have her sent off to my contentment." The hand dropped and he propped his head up with his arm, staring out again between splayed fingers.  "Instead she is promoting your niece and other women with an understanding equal that of a man and more level headed than most."

That Reishin imagined this formidable women to be not unlike his wife, Yuri, made Houju's plight very real.

"A most severe issue at hand."

"Do not placate me with your frivolous self... Any aspect of this woman I would be willing to despise but her worse action has been seeing to wounded, thieving children and breaking impromptu requests."

"You sound as if this is not an issue of like or dislike..."

"I know what it sounds like, Kou Reishin. I am well aware- useless slug..." Houju calmed again and then sighed, the energy needed to remain furious sapped from him. "Hardly a word spoken... she does not impose, does not speak unless asked and no complaint above the sordid fact the face I loath exists in perfect harmony on her."

"Oh dear."

"Don't do that." But the problem was already well rooted. Neither Sei Kairin nor Ko Houju wished for partners in this world, both scared by those around them... and it was because of this growing emotion Houju was feeling that the information Reishin had of Kairin could no longer easily be mentioned. While she was not a spy in spite of her stealth, nor was she vying for a position, the knowledge he had of the family that bore her was not what you could tell another who had any emotion that was warm. If he did, those feelings not only would stir trouble within his friend, but that keen eye could easily turn black with rage because for the few who knew him, truly knew Ko Houju... few still knew the care of the heart within than the closest friend who had already stolen love from him once before.

"Will you tell her?" Reishin asked after the silence stretched, though not uncomfortable. Their conversations, never felt strained or heavy even if the content or context was dark indeed.

"Tell her what? I still do not wish to marry and nor does she... what use are you?" Allowing his friend to leave, Reishin sat idle in his chair, his previous list of duties lost and none too keen to be reclaimed. The vivid green of the wall soothed him and the warmth of the sun coming through the window was delightful even though it was still much to warm and in excess.

_I am no good with things like these... I'm the head of my clan but the second oldest. My niece knows me not from any other man she may pass by, my son does not see me as his real father and my wife is the love Houju lost...  and I need my wife for this._

"Houju will have a fit if he gets wind of this..." Deciding Yuri was the only safe choice in this matter, Reishin drew paper and ink to him and began with a heavy hand on flattery, warning his wife clearly that he was in need of her. He mentioned only that there was an issue that needed her direct hand if she could spare time to visit Kiyou, the Ko Clan stable enough for travel. It was surely fine, but she was prone to put her son first, the clan second and him last because any mess he got into, he got out of... he finished with promising to play the Biwa for her in hopes it would keep her level-headed with him because she was just as scornful with his meddling as Houju- even though a meddler herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it had to be done. I disliked tagging this part on to a full chapter and considering the amusing (inner Houju's debut) confrontation and yet very unresolved issues, things can now continue on in The Story of Sei Kairin. More to come soon after I work on Bro Con a bit and try like the devil to post Fire Emblem (the last one is killing me to not be able to write, the moods needed just- gone from me. URGH!)


	20. Even If The Flower Is In The Mirror And The Moon In The Water

                        Kairin sat idle in the gardens, no longer making guess work at whatever things had occurred not far from her very rooms. The ground was trampled and turned, scuffs and tuffs missing from the chiseled and sculpted grasses. Trees had low limbs broke and strewn about recklessly and even though there were some cleaning the mess, it did not erase it from having happened.

Blood- blood stained stone paths and slices had been made in wood. There had been a battle, a struggle and for the first time she found she was grateful for the minister of revenues warning to remain elsewhere. He'd taken her to gather something she wanted and returned her himself, the gesture exceeding that of a host in her mind.

_Strange is becoming to fit him most curiously and not in ways I'd have expected._

"Kairin." Standing, the Sei heir followed Ning in a roundabout way to another part of the manor she did not frequent. The furthest and back side of the estate led passed deep green pillars three times as thick as she and the stone path was darker from seeing less light than others. Ning took her inside and both then climbed a few stairs to a place that overlooked the rear door into the grounds guarded in Kouto.

"Thank you... A moment of whimsy that would not leave me and needed indulging." Kairin leaned into the raised railing and then over and down. In the courtyard for horses and carriage, she watched two particular boys, one dark and one fair.

"Does Kairin like children?" And she smiled again, her guard dropped while she watched citizens of her own province.

"I think everyone should. We were all once children, no? But yes, I enjoy children. They are so easy to mold, they take in so much and even then, they can still teach you things new or remind one of things forgotten."

"Forgotten? Did you forget something?"

"What it was like- to be innocent." She said it without sadness or malice, eyes shining in the sheltered rays of the western wall.

"You wish to have children then, of your own?" And then the smile faded, a thick measure of Kairin's security returning.

"No. I've never desired children." But Ning understood. To have children the woman she was duty-bound to protect would need to marry and this was something she denied herself. "You are judging me Ning... but that's alright." She turned away from Ning not reprimanding or particularly sad, Ning chastised nevertheless.

"Forgive me. It is not my place to have an opinion."

"That is hardly fair... an individual is riddled with opinions. You can no more keep a thought unsought than stop breathing, I fear the result would be the very same. You are as entitled to your opinions as is the emperor; others would just see you keep them to yourself..." Rankled that she had yet to finish her work for the emperor, a nameless voice and paper designed to perhaps help him if he'd not come to think of the very same information, Kairin was reminded that women did not have a voice. Not among men. Before she turned to leave, a last unbidden desire touched her and she looked back at Shourin and Youshun- she placed two fingers against her lips and made a trilling sound Ning had never heard before but could tell was a bird. Instantly as the sound reached them, both boys looked at each other and then began to search for the sound until they found her.

Kairin lifted a hand and then in a moment more painful than she cared to recall, she pressed again two fingers to her lips and then blew air across her palm, sending a kiss to the boys below- both boys became as red as anything either Kairin or Ning had witnessed and the latter chuckled.

"Those two may well return to Sa and await you to swear fealty to you, Lady."

"I should hope not." The tone was dark- almost as if insulted. "I wish them freedom instead and good fortune... and now that whimsy has been sated, I have work to finished. I fell asleep at my work last night and accomplished very little."

"Will you finish it in time? You said that if it was not to your exact vision it would not be sent, but there is little time left before the Emperor makes further decision on this matter."

"It means only that I need work efficiently. Will Ko-shosho be in his estates this night as well?

"No. He is to return to his duties- unless whim strikes him as well." Both women smirked at the very idea of the minister of revenues being swayed by whim rather than duty.

"Then let us hope than whim visits elsewhere as there is work to be done."

The return to areas Kairin knew best was quick, the gardens on this side enjoyed as she passed, the flowers there having suffered less with no direct sun to scorch their efforts. Even the tree seemed less wilted by the lack of rains and Kairin imagined she would return here again if not just to escape the heat.

"Lady?" Kairin stopped, a ripple in her vision stopping her, the abruptness translated in the shudder of chiming bells.

"I have overtaxed my energies it seems..." Ning offered a hand and Kairin took it, moisture gathering over her head as she composed herself enough to return to her room.

"With the heavier garments women wear I would have expected it sooner, if I'm to be honest. You do not sit idly or take rest."

"I have not often found myself able to stretch my arms or legs as I have since coming here and I would hardly waste it because of what _could_ happened. Make use of your youth before it is taken from you and leave no regrets for old age except for the memory of youth itself."

"Yes, Kairin." Taking it slower to finish the last of her return, Kairin relegated Ning to return a number of scrolls and claim new ones for her use though it clearly did not sit well with the woman. Once alone, Kairin loosened the tightness of her clothes and focused on breathing- only to be disturbed. "You may come in." Unwilling to risk injury let alone a scene, the person on the other side of her door was admitted within, a pair from the estate both a man and woman. "What is it?"

"A letter from Sa." The woman brought the letter closer, the man staying behind, head bent low so as only to see feet if he cared to wonder.

"You may go now unless you have something else." Tense with a letter from Sa, the emblem stamped on the front the blazon of clan Sei and bearing only ill news most like.

"That is all. Thank you, Lady Sei." Bowing as she returned to her partners side, both soon left, Kairin left alone with the surely volatile message. Needless to say she opened it not as if it may bite, but as if she didn't read its contents quick enough word might somehow return to Sa.

 

_It is with great joy that I inform the heir of Sei that her honorable mother will be visiting Kiyou and requests her daughter to be in attendance to her during this time. She will be arriving early into the morning by carriage through the south gate of Kiyou and will be touring the city._

The letter mentioned little and yet told much. Not only could her mother not write the letter herself, but she was coming unannounced while 'requesting' her daughters presence. Kairin might have normally been only internally bothered by this, but with an agenda of her own and having little time to finish before an unknown deadline... Either Kairin stayed up to finish her work for the emperor tonight and tended to her mother with little rest or she was forced to leave her desire unfinished.

"I have the scrolls you asked for." Ning came into the room and seen the paper in her hands but could ask nothing of it.

"I would like to ask what duties you attend to other than myself in a day, Ning..." Kairin folded the letter carefully and set it aside so as not to disclose even the feeling she bore for the paper used to carry dark-tidings.

"My lady is my own duty." Nodding, Sei Kairin took the scrolls and walked into the adjoined room where the fruit of her studies was being made flesh.

"Then tonight I will tax you most severely... it seems I have run out of leisurely time to continue my work. I have little time to do much and will need your eyes to help me read. If it is any consolation and if you desire it, I will pen your name as my assistant in this matter as you have been much a part of this work as no other." Kairin opened the first scroll handed to her and began reading even speaking.

"You are very kind to extend such kindness to me. I would not wish to distract others from the true author of all your research however... it is not my place." Then Kairin looked up, a displeased look Ning had seen directed at no other person since meeting the heir of Sei months ago in Sa.

"I do not inquire of your place, it is a useless thing used to subdue and suppress. I asked you as a fellow woman whom has been an ear to my words and a voice to my questions. You have aided my work with as much diligence as if your own and I would honor you with equal share if you wish it. Do not think of your position or anything else. I do not ask you as Ning Shi. I do not ask as a servant, a sister, a wife or daughter. I care not for the food you eat, the clothes you wear or the time you spend in leisure. I ask this of you as a woman, because this involves you as a woman. Do you think I spent hours bent sore for this to be a matter of the sexes? This is about the future and education. That we bare children is of little consideration in my mind after striving for the intellectual integrity of our sex." Ning fell silent, officially reprimanded now. "I ask personally." Soft now, clearly chided by her own emotional err in light of her mother's impending visit, Kairin calmed.

"As a servant I would say no. As a woman I also say no, but- as someone who has no desires to take exams or be in such a position it is an easy choice... however. I do see the world you have envisioned and for others, like Kou Shuurei, I would say yes."

"You would make a wondrous official Ning..." Stunned by the kindness, Ning could think of nothing to say and was unable to ask why Kairin thought so. In Kairin's mind it was the official that didn't see the position as a perk or place of high station where fine works were made. Ning saw the struggle that came with duty and desired a simpler life to leave others to the difficult tasks. If she decided to take such exams, if the proposal was passed, her acts would be made for genuine good and with a personality likes Ning's, she would be resilient to corruption. "A pity... the intelligent see the difficulty and stray from it when they must align themselves with those having less integrity."

                        Hours drew the sun across the great land of Saiunkoku until it to needed to dip below the horizon and find rest. The shadows stretched and the temperature clung in the humid air, rain coming once more or so Kairin guessed. She sat up from her work, back unwilling to straighten without ache and Ning asleep in the chair across her. Her lighter hair was loose, cheek pushed up against the forehand being used as a pillow and Kairin refused to stir her. Had Kairin desired to call anyone in her life a friend, she would have no other but this woman to call such and it was a dangerous thing to have friends. Too many times was the hand than supported you someone else's spy and while Kairin disliked thinking so suspiciously and of Ning, it could not be helped.

Standing, the blood flowing now that she was active, she carefully undid the chain at her ankle and placed it in her hand so the bells were muted in their fleshy prison. Kairin then stepped to the door and left because her work was not yet finished. Causiously to not drop anything, she placed the scrolls under her arm and hurried along so not to be caught skulking about. She then opened the door to the minister's office and slipped inside.

Once there, Kairin returned the three scrolls she needed put away and pulled two more she needed to hunt for to find, using reference indicators to track the info she required. When she did find it, Kairin chose to sit at the desk, mind not working clearly due to needing sleep and returned to the last dredges of her work.

It was so nearly finished. A few more considerations and it could be sent out in which if the emperor choose not to use it, then she will have known she did all she could.

_My mother would make a terrifying official... a genius of her duty, but terrifying... a true hope that she is married and too wrapped up in the clan's business to consider such endeavors._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interference from Sa arrives. Sei Oshuu comes bearing what news? We shall see...


	21. What You Cannot Avoid, Welcome.

                        Tired in ways he'd not suffered in many years, Ko Houju walked the darkened halls on nearly silent feet. The slight hush of his step marring the night only an hour or so before light would being staining the sky with color. In his head was a mass of things he disliked being present; proposals, finance, Sei Kairin, Ko Shuurei among many, many others. That he was confronted by one such intrusion upon the opening of a door was of little comfort, his office not empty as was meant it to be so early in the morning... Laying with an arm outstretched, used as a cushion slept Kairin. The threads of black hair reached out into the dark of a dimming oil lamp until they blended with the night- as if night was a construct leaked into the world by her very presence.

Closing the door behind him softly, he found he was impressed by the lack of disruption in her sleep, the woman prone to nearly animal like awareness. As he came closer, he recognized the work strewn about his desk almost haphazardly if only because she had not put them away yet, her work- nearly finished as he stood beside the desk and peered down, finger holding open the last of many pages penned in her elegant scrawl.

 _Of course she would be proficient in written work as well as others._ He argued, as if this one thing finalized the internal struggle being waged.

"Sei Kairin." He expected his voice to rouse her, instead finding that even though her charm rang out when her hand twitched; she remained asleep, anklet quiet on the wooden surface. In the dying light, Houju watched the darkened expression of her face, not because it was night but because she seemed perturbed by the sounds of the waking world impeding her slumber, a sheen of sweat over the bridge of her nose and across her head.

Acting out of curiosity born of honorable concerns, Houju touched the back of his fingers to her head, expecting her to wake as her name should have. This was not the case and instead Kairin muttered something in a soft croak, hand twitching again as her head bowed into his fingers- she was extremely warm to the touch. So much that it was likely the temperature of his hands rather than the contact that stirred her as he listened to the deep breathing that hardly moved her.

"Kairin." He repeated, louder so she might return to her rooms and be looked after because she would not be attending her mother this morning- the sole reason he'd even bothered to return to his estate. "Wake up." Almost irritated the look on her face now, Houju took hold of her shoulder, fighting with success the desire to move aside her hair first.

"Ning... be still." Eyes fluttered open though she saw no more of the waking world then with her eyes closed. They moved about her head without focus as she offered a deep sound of confusion in her throat.

"Return to your room." Furrowing now, Kairin looked up to which her expression softened as she peered at him directly... before her gaze wondered again, head still on her arm. "Can you walk?" Either confused or insulted by his words, Kairin sat up- a sight hard on even his eyes. This woman who had made impact on him sat in his office utterly dishevelled. The garment around her was loose on her shoulders, hair longer than his except where she had clearly cut it... In her eyes was this distance glaze, face flushed with the heat of illness and again she looked at his unguarded face without faze. "Come." He took her hand which was as warm as her forehead and lifted her up, her weight heavy and slow to rise.

 _Tiresome woman... Little from Sa is without trouble-_ Then Kairin reclaimed her hand as if aware of the strangeness of the contact.

"I'm not finished..." She said, the words extended as the energy to articulate was burdensome.

"For tonight you are. You need sleep-" Nodding, but very still, unmoved even with the offering of a hand to guide her, Kairin blinked at the room.

"...clean up." Astounded by the stubborn nature of any woman awake, this delirious version was hardly an improvement in Houju's mind.

"It is fine-" And she shook her head, turning to gather her work or the scrolls until she saw the abandoned anklet and took it instead.

"I will leave... it as I found it."

_If those in my employ worked as obstinate as she when unhealthy, I would hardly have work myself to do._

"Do you not know who is with you?" He asked, as if the answer was clear even to one ill. She turned to him, aware on a slightly heightened level that he was not an extension of her subconscious.

"... ... I don't much care." She told him flatly and he was tempted to allow the blighted woman to correct her mess just to sate her stupidity. "... Ning..." Taking a scroll, Kairin looked for the serving woman who Houju wished was not prone to losing her charge, yet could ill blame her. Sei Kairin was a person that unless kindly wearing her prison chains, was as silent as Kou clans hired assassins and secret guards... Exasperated with the display of open hostility towards him, Houju lifted the scrolls for her and placed them away out of convenience for himself.

"Now go... you are expecting family so you need rest." The wide-eyed look this statement caused brought him up short however and he paused beside her.

"Mother." She was far more lucid though not enough if the issue of his face wasn't coming across- and then it crumbled apart as her lids grew heavy and she tilted backwards. Taking her arm as she slipped back, the dead weight fall nearly saw her head catch the desk. Houju, worried she was worse off than he thought, sat beside her and felt that her clothes were damp against her skin, lips cracked and suddenly bleeding while her pulse ran wild under her wrist.

"Of course." Cursing the woman and Reishin in a quick thought, Houju lifted Kairin, the contact of her body against him marked in his mind vividly against his wishes. She grumbled in his arms as he managed the first door to bring her to her own rooms, the fumbling at her door soon after waking Ning from her sleep within.

"Ko-shosho-" Shocked by the sight, Ning moved quickly to see after Kairin as she was set down. "Forgive-"

"Go send for a doctor and someone to tend to her till then." He told her, Ning rushing quickly away and leaving him once more to see to Kairin himself. Her growing discomfort churned his mood to one sour and he claimed the water pitcher and a small cloth to clean away the sweat from her head- in much the same fashion she had not a day before for the child, Yuushun.

The moment the cloth touched skin she recoiled and groaned her dislike of his touch.

"Be still." The demand heeded thankfully as minutes trickled by in silence until Ning returned and he could stand once more, relieved of duty. "When someone comes have them sent to the south gate of Kiyou and gather Sei Oshuu to bring here. Kairin will be unable to see after her mother and it is likely she will wish to see her daughter considering." Ning Shi bowed, distressed over Kairin's condition since the last she'd seen her she had been all but fine.

"Yes, Ko-shosho."

Keen to keep appearances, Houju returned to his room assuring it was fear of open flame within that bothered him. Inside he walked about the room, the feel of it altered beyond restoration. It was tainted with the smell of her, not her illness but what he contrived to be the scent of _invasive, studious woman_ which was petty and he knew it.

 _The fruit of much labor..._ He pondered as he looked over the eight page work of her hand, the wording carefully picked, the material sought with much merit and after the third such page he admitted it was equal to any other proposal by means of research and integrity. That tomorrow was the last day for such considerations aggravating logic and sense like dust in the eye.

"Leave it unsent and you will be irritated yet send it and find yourself arguing whose ego you are soothing- hers or your own."

Ko Houju sat long in his rooms, even when the light of the lamp faded ten minutes before the sky began to lightened. It had already proved a long day even though it had hardly begun, political agendas needing smothering, personal agendas requiring a careful eye to see over action.

He looked at his hand then, palm damp still from the cloth he'd held to Kairin's face... He was bothered most intently by the continuous concern for her wellbeing and worse yet that he could not say it was because she was under his protection while in Kiyou.

_Send her back when her mother leaves and be finished._

He thought this but gathered eight pages of well scripted work- unsigned as they were. Without her name, Sei Kairin would likely see her work be much more kindly received but knew all documentation of this kind needed a name to be considered, especially by the Emperor. If was it even reach him, it need be signed and sent...

So, because he knew he would send it out of honor, did he pen his name to allow it's consideration or forge hers?

_Forsaken woman..._


	22. It Is A Beautiful Bird That Gets Caged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't blame the writer. I was house sitting for my sister had did not have the access needed to partake in my passion.

                        There was not enough time in the day and it was barely beginning. Waiting personally for the doctor to arrive, Houju considered how he was going to deal with one of three issues at hand; four if one counted affections for a woman he wanted evicted from the premises promptly.

_I cannot forge her hand nor can I place mine own name on her work. Placing her family name even as a consideration could stir the ire of the lesser clan of Sei to the point of fines needing be paid to sooth rankled pride._

A carriage arriving through the back gate derailed his thoughts as he had not that long ago waved the insufferable and small imperial doctor; the addle minded physician nearly hopping out of the carriage despite aging limbs. Instantly he eyed Houju with amorous contempt, a confliction of emotions towards the resident of Kouto's more illustrious citizen having tried to strike him during his last visit to the manner.

"Ko." A flash of red belied what the doctor truly felt knowing he did not have Ensei to protect him if he prodded the minister this time.

"She is within." Smirking as both stepped in line, the physician began pondering and Houju gathered already fraying faculties. "I warn you now- you will not be given any room for this nonsense you desire to project with me. You will treat the guest in my care and you will leave. You will not touch her unless necessary and if you have any respect for life- yours namely... You will be quick and without much agitation."

"What a sour man. A shame to be so pretty- it is wasted on you." The rest of the walk to Kairin's room was in silence, a final warning offered when they stopped outside her door.

"You will find my guest has not been so wasteful. The heir of Sei, Kairin, is within. Be quick and if you make a scene- her hand-maid will deal with you promptly." Curious of the level of intense advisory to remain professional,  You Shikou opened the door...

 

                        The door opened and Ning Shi turned, startled by the sudden sound while her attentions were focused. In the bed, clearly suffering since Ko Houju had parted, Kairin turned also to the sound- You Shokou covered his face, blood dripping from his nose between splayed fingers before his head was gripped in Houju's and pulled back as the door closed again. The severely strange moment went passed Kairin's ability to process and she groaned, unaware of where she was or with whom- which explained the lack of regard for the unmasked Minister of Revenue.

"Does the palace search out imbeciles to employ?" Ning cringed at the out of place and lifted voice of her employer behind the thick door. "Control yourself you half-wit."

"Ning..." Kairin asked after her maid though she was already with her, the voices stirring unravelled mental faculties.

"That! Is the heir of Sei?!" The doctor shouted back. "You wouldn't dare!" Ning had the strange thought that Ko Kijin was moving to strike the doctor for reasons she attributed to normal men; things Kijin was not.

"Did I not say as much you ancient, shrivelled excuse for a human... be quick about your work or I will leave you in the heat come morning to shrivel further on the roof where none may hear you."

"...frightening..." When the door opened again, the doctor was better prepared as Kairin again turned to look at her guests.

Greatly pink from climbing temperatures, Kairin regarded both with laboured breathing and misty eyes. A slight gathering of her brows from confusion or exhaustion gave her an erotic visage that nearly crippled You... The sheen of sweat jeweled her forehead and chest, clothes loosened as Ning did her best to alleviate asymptomatically.

"What happened for her to become like this?" You asked, not looking directly at Sei Kairin. _Blessed be... if those two sprang forth children no one who met them would be sane. Every day would be that **man's** exams..._

"Nothing abnormal. She reads, does nothing too taxing and has been working on some written documents. Sei Kairin does not often leave the grounds and eats well."

"You don't think it's from the weather?" Suddenly Kairin sat up, her face covered by her hands as she coughed into a right fit which didn't seem to wish to stop. "List of her symptoms from first occurrence."

"She was tired today, a little dizzy and felt she was ill- perhaps fevered but otherwise fine... When she was found she was confused- slow to react and not aware completely of her surroundings. Now she has this cough that comes on like you just saw. She is now worse and has gotten ebbing temperatures that spike where the wet cloths are an irritant to her skin."

"Does she spit anything up and what color."

"Greenish, I suppose."

"Has she been shivering?"

"Yes... like there was not a heat wave going on around us."

"Continue..."

"She's having issues breathing... like she can't get enough breath and when she tries-"

"She coughs more."

"Yes sir." The doctor took Kairin's wrist in his hand, fingers over top as if to restrain her.

"Her heart is racing... she fall into a pond outside or slip in a bath, taking in water?" Ning shook her head.

"No. The closest she got to that was sitting outside when it had rained. "

"Directly in the rain or under shelter?"

"She came in soaked."

"What are you thinking." Though in Houju's mind he assumed one theory already.

"An infection of the lungs. Something has gotten into her chest and is causing all these symptoms. She's going to be fine I should think, but will need constant care till this eases back." You asked Kairin to follow his finger as it moved across her plane of vision, her eyes jittery and unfocused. "Lots of fluids, constant even. I'll have some medicine made for the pain she likely has in her chest and something to ease the cough... she will need no large amount of time to heal, maybe a week at most."

"That is all? She will be fine?" Ning asked and the doctor gave her a smirk.

"I'm the Imperial Physician. I got to that place for a reason other than a pretty face." He said this not recalling for a moment the visage of 50% of the people in the room. When he looked back at Kairin he swore inside his head because the woman in the bed was too close a match to the man within the room- it was almost easier to assume they were blood related than the god granting two such people such care in their creation.

The door, still open from when Houju and You had entered was no occupied by a serving woman, her composure kept because she could not see that her master was without his mask.

"Ko-shosho. Sei-sama is here as bidden- she wishes to see her daughter immediately." Wishing for more time to have passed between such events, Houju turned to gather Sei Oshuu himself, a duty he was pleased to forgo normally as he was too often at work to entertain passersby. The walk to meet this person however offered, in his mind, a few questions answered without being asked, a mask the sole thing he gathered before meeting such a person.

"Sei Oshuu, Welcome to Kiyou." Dark hair as long as Kairin greeted him framing eye even more purple than her daughter. The stern and studied expression remained calm under introduction and the cool plaster of one of Reishin's creation pressed against Houju's features though he doubted with a daughter such as Oshuu had, it was likely she would hardly be bothered by his own features.

"Ko Kijin. While it is a pleasure to be meeting you in person, I must admit the context leaves much to be desired... Where is Kairin." No hint of emotion was spoke from under steal-forged composure, a speaking pattern matched again in the daughter which Houju also practiced. If it was this person who had educated Kairin, then it was understandable the level of poise that existed in the daughter even if seemingly extreme.

"Resting and seen already by a doctor." Both walked side by side and without word passing between them, Houju noting the heavy air around the woman who did not so much as regard the state of his home. It either bespoke of concern for her daughter in all seriousness or expectation being already met. He left her at the door, better things to put his mind to considering recent events.

                        Arriving, Ning held the door open while greeting her charges mother and a woman of Hyou seemingly all but in name. It was easy to see where Kairin had taken her looks from, the older woman not as handsome, but striking even nevertheless.

"Lady Sei." Ning brought Oshuu to Kairin, asleep having been dosed by the handmaids request. The family dynamic from clan Sei was well established in many circles though like many it was not public topic... the reaction to Kairin when her mother was mentioned before Ko Kijin had passed expressed much, and out of kindness the doctor obliged sedating his patient.

"She is looks well cared for." A moment of consideration, intense focus as if to wake Kairin from drug and medicine induced sleep. "I will require sleeping arrangements for a time to ensure my daughter is recovering and then I will return to Sa. Express these desires to your master, I will remain." Not wishing to do as bid in this regard, Sei not her sworn employer but Ko, Ning did as asked and left Kairin. She found Ko Kijin in his office with work already at his fingertips. This set back was not even able to deter the man and Ning repeated word for word Sei Oshuu's request.

"See to Lady Sei and be sure she is accommodated and comfortable. She may have whatever she needs and unless it sparks question, simply comply. I will remain for a short time and return to the palace this afternoon- I do not wish to be disturbed further." Ning bow, unused to hearing him speak so many words, in any amount of time, to her.

"As you say." She wanted to thank him for the care of Kairin but knew it out of place. The only thanks she could offer was being competent in her duty for him and see that his word was held to the letter. "And would Ko-shosho wish to have updates on Kairin's health or if she normalizes?"

"If I am still in residence, otherwise do not waste the time or man power." He didn't even look up from the desk, steadfast as ever as Ning left thinking she did not want to leave the mother of Sei with its heir alone- a vibe she did not agree with being emitted from every pore...

 

                        A day passed, unmarked by anything of note and Kairin rolled on to her side, hair bound in a thick braid. Sweat still marred her face, skin paler than normal though she was on the mend now and Ning kept as close as she could while seeing to the attention of the mother, Oshuu.

"You are a diligent thing. Does this come from a love of duty or whom bestows the duty?" Not expecting conversation in any social setting, Ning placed the cloth down and wonder what this person and her husband had done to inflict such a distain for marriage in Kairin

"I am loyal to Ko Kijin-shosho and though I do mine duty as well as can be, it is always the duty I serve."

"Even as a woman who knows the face under that mask?" Ning was unsure how or if Sei Oshuu truly knew such, but it was likely suspect considering this was his home and a well placed guess if anything.

"I am not privy to the private affairs of those better me."

"And is Kairin? I don't ask this out of frivolous notion girl. As Kairin's mother, her future is of my utmost consideration... few journeys does she have left as an unmarried woman."

"As Kairin's lady-in-waiting, I have seen only what I am allowed. That Ko Kijin-shosho's position as Minister takes up much time is perhaps a better answer than any I may give." Ning disliked unveiling personal information, but was bound as a lesser stationed person against Sei Oshuu.

"Perhaps it would have been better to ask if it was to the master or the lady to whom your loyalty lay... I'd like time with Kairin alone. I will tend to her." Alone, Oshuu waiting until Ning Shi left, the Madame of Sei sitting beside her daughter. She did not touch her, not a single finger, but she watched the sleeping expression and deeper breathing sounds that came with medicine doing its job. There was no place to allow softer emotions if she had them. She couldn't hardly recall them had they existed. As a member of Hyou by birth, Oshuu had a strange position being married outside rather than kept and though she bore no ability that she was aware of- she wondered if that was not why she was given away.

As for Kairin, few understood what power may just live under the surface of such a woman... And how dangerous that power could be in the right hands... None better than the mother who bore her. Not even her father, Sei Hyourin, was aware just how much Kairin used _that_ skill- him being the person most intensely influenced by his own daughter...

And none the riser to it. Not daughter. Not father.

Only the mother and who would dare listen to her? A disbelieving skeptic or his stoic and stubborn child would hear not reason; both Kairin and Hyourin were so alike it was almost laughable who much they got under the skin of the other. Except it wasn't just skin deep... the wounds inflicted on the surface had long ago infected deeper tissue...

And festered.


	23. The Journey Of A Thousand Miles...

          He couldn't help thinking while standing where he was that he was being foolish and not in any small form of the word. The boy emperor sat at his desk going through a number of pages that where his Minister of Revenue's- and then, to be exact, eight that were not. It had been a moment of small genius, assignments needing to be taken to the emperor for approval. That Houju had only mentioned to his staff that the papers on the desk be sent to the palace... well, it was not his fault if strays had been taken in the mix. It saved him the hassle of Sei Kairin's signature and because it was already at the stupid kings desk...

"These are... very in depth. If not yours then whom might these be?" Ko Kijin offered a blank slate, irritated that he needed to go through this exchange. If not his, then did it matter where they came from? The answer was yes, but not for that boy sitting behind a man's desk.

"As I could not say for sure, I'd not say at all... Might I offer a suggestion to their fate as you seem keen on them." Shi Ryuki looked up from the papers penned out most carefully. Kairin had taken the effort not only to word very studiously her opinions, but she had gone so far as to scribe where she'd gotten her source information from... It made his final words easy to promote as every source was not in fact from his library. "As the work is unsigned and unpublished, I would first have someone go through the work and verify its contents. If that proves the validity of the work, publish it under a pseudo-name; assuming it has any value. Beyond that I have little care for their fate. I have my own work to attend, good afternoon your majesty." Nodding as he left, not really an appropriate way to leave, but considering the man he was sworn to, it was perfectly fine to nevertheless in his eyes.

 

                        Groaning through the fog in her brain, Kairin rolled onto her side, the normal clarity her awakening mind had not coming to her. Instead, thoughts were slipping in and out of focus like dreams come the rise of the sun... For a moment Kairin thought she must be dreaming, aware of it, yet dreaming as she saw herself sitting across her- but what had been dream twisted into nightmare.

"Kairin." She sat up, her body sore and aching deep into her bones as if  made of stone and the joints filled with sand.

"Mother." Wishing to search out Ning with her eyes, Kairin kept them focused on the single most dangerous thing to walk into her life since leaving Sa- Kijin aside.

"That is how you greet your mother... I waited for your company at the gate and instead found myself confronted by Ko Kijin's people... I expect it was not ill keeping that made you unwell." Not a question, Kairin was reminded that she found it easy to speak to Ko-shosho because he spoke much like her mother. The dead pan voice that clearly asked questions without the vocal infliction.

"My apologies mother... I am not able to think clearly- and no, my illness is not a matter of poor keeping. Ko Kijin has done nothing short of his duty..." Looking around now, dazed, Kairin was trying to put events together and realized for no small amount of time had she been delirious to some extent, recalling a face too much like her own muttering incoherently, a distance droning all she could remember.

"I will call your serving lady. Loyal as she is I expect she will care for you until you are fit... I am leaving Kiyou this very evening and I expect to see you soon daughter... As much effort that has gone into being here, it seems it is all wasted in the face of your desires." Saying nothing more, a thick dread filled Kairin, weighing her down into the bedding beneath her. Seeing Ning come in and recognize distress proved just how ill Kairin was, unable to project the expression- or lack thereof- that she wished.

Then the door closed, barring her mother out for a time.

"Is Lady Sei alright?"

"Help me sit up. I need to at least sit up..." Adjusting with much stress, Kairin faced the fact that returning to her family this time would mark a turning point in her life for sure. Her other's clear dejection in her daughter's unfailing attempts to remain free of tampering and whim forecasting how much anger from her father there would be to endure, because she was going home... Oshuu knew and soon Hyourin would. Kairin was aware as was Kijin. She was afraid, not for the first time, if she was going to endure the volatile episode when she returned to Sa and that she had been in a dream lately, chasing fantasies, her work-

"Our work-" Kairin sat forward, free of Ning's aid and held her head when her brain seemed to slosh about within.

"It- is gone my lady." She groaned, unable to hide the gross sadness with this last failure.

"Gone..."

"Rather- it has reached Shi Ryuki, lady." Confused, Kairin released her head and watched as Ning gather a wet cloth. "Ko Kijin-shosho had asked for his own work to be sent to his majesty a few days passed- yours were taken, unaware, with them."

"They got to Shi Ryuki?"

Ning nodded, happily so.

"Yes. If word can be trusted-" Shi's voice lowered as if the walls had ears and if not the walls, then Sei Oshuu. "They reached the Emperor who confronted Ko-shosho. He admitted they were not his and if to be trusted that they would have to check the information, have your work verified, before submission to archive-"

"The Archives?!"

"Yes... The work is set to be published under a pseudo name as the writer was unknown officially. Shi Ryuki was impressed with your research and wording so much that he is using it as reference and the sole reason it is being pushed through the publishing phase." Kairin felt the tears roll up over lids that seldom allowed the freedom to do so. Ill and overjoyed as few knew, Kairin leaned forward and brought the blanket up to cover her face. She wept.

"I fear I will have to thank Ko Kijin for this... he must know very well whose work it was and could have said so."

"Lady?" Kairin laughed into the blanket now, shaking her head and feeling a little crazy about everything. Be it terror of the future of this one thing no one could take from her, she felt giddy.

"The subject what it is- as a woman myself. I dare to think he was giving me a chance, that strange person..." Ning smiled warmly, knowing very well that it was seldom and few that offered a kind word to her master- then she watched as something very dark and real steal into the room like a thief in the night. "I'm going to be leaving soon, Ning. My time is here is nearly finished." Kairin's hands stilled over the blanket, her head becoming more clear the longer she sat upright.

With her mother's parting words she had received the validation of her own work to return to Sa, unmarried. In the face of her desires she had manipulated her father's machinations and had a document published, a dream she had never even had until coming to this place... and she felt like never before the fear of returning and facing the ire of Sei Hyourin. His failure the year before had found Kairin invalid for over two weeks, injuries to the leg she was happy had not ruined her ability to evade most people's presence. The fact the Hyourin _had_ managed to bring her to this kind of person's sight would be nothing short of finality; she saw it now in blinding clarity.

Heir or no, Kairin would be replaced after this slight.

It didn't matter that she'd seen it coming years ago nor did it matter that she'd come to terms with it because in that moment, she realized no person in their right mind could ever be prepared to die. Not by any man's hands and certainly not by her their own father's.

"You may leave, Ning. I need time to myself."

Not knowing where or how the mood had change, Ning had no choice but to leave. The strange dead calm that came over Kairin she did not know how it had come to be known, because few ever had the strength of character to face that kind of knowledge... As a servant, hand-picked by Kou Reishin to serve in Kijin's estate though Ko-shosho had been dismissive of the need, Ning Shi understood.

It was the look one had when they knew death was close, breathing down the nape of their neck and coming to realize-

They didn't want to die.

 

          A week later, Kairin had healed and  despite being asked to rest indoors, she kindly ignored advice and spent much of her time out of them. Today in particular was a day she could ill afford to miss out on and though Ning had agreed to aid her in gaining access to the imperial palace. The feelings of a week before had faded along with the memory of her mother's visit. Heat wave broken, the world becoming a bit closer to what it had been before, Kairin was normal and emitted happiness through her eyes, the sole part of her she did not have full command of.

"Ning, I may find few chances left to admire the palace and though I may have to ignore that chance once more, I find it-" Kairin sighed and resigned herself to fate. "-in my own best interest, for sensibility, to get a gift." Ning looked on blankly, allowing no emotion to show whether she knew or did not know whom Kairin spoke of. "In short- That infernal man offers no easy guesses so tell me what someone allowing the name of Ko 'Kijin' might enjoy and save me from myself. Be it the only demand I make of you."

"Ah- Yes, lady- Kairin." Corrected by a glance for calling her 'lady' after her mother had already left, Ning was once again reminded that this woman was both sagely wise- and strange in her own right. The sordid fact that Kairin and Kijin would make not only a physically awe-inspiring pair was matched more by their joined desires and stubborn natures... If she ever became Ko Kairin, the previous heir of Sei would likely abdicate her station, find solidarity in Kiyou and make changes in law that would affect all of Saiunkoku rather than just Sei or Sa in general.

"For now, we have gathering to attend, no?" Kairin allowed a smile that Ning was startled saw containable. It was bright and carefree though the heir of Sei knew only worry and threat. How she'd come to learn such a beautiful expression was inspiring- and if directed at the right person just as likely to affect as her master...


	24. The Easiest Way to Fame Is To Be Infamous.

                        As per keeping appearances, hoping in all vain that disobeying her parents with grace would be seen as a kindness, Kairin corrected the dig of a hairpin as she settled with Ning into the cart. Unwilling to miss the unfolding of history in her own time, the passing- or failure of a proposal she'd worked on herself, was being met out this very day. It was a momentous time... and she would not miss it.

"Do you think- that women will be made to take exams, lady? You put much effort into your work that even the Emperor took notice of it yet, I do not know if the men who vote will relinquish such power of authority." Ning turned from looking out over Kiyou to the young women she'd grown quite fond of. An image of youthful beauty never ceasing to amaze.

"I did not write my papers to be heard by mere men. Though a vote will be taken, it is not they who decide on such matters in the end. My words were meant to be muttered to Shi Ryuuki and with luck I have never known before, I got my wish." Startled, the lady-in-waiting showed her surprise.

"You intended for the work to be sent to the emperor?" Kairin smiled, a hint of the joy Ning had seen before if not a shallow and hollow version.

"Heavens no... I did hope that by its merit or audacious rumor, it wound find footing and be spoke of... Easier to be talked of poorly than for greatness."

"Then- you thought that it would only be mentioned under insult..."

"I had planned on it. That was why it took so long to have it written out. Men may laugh at the idea proposed, but they can't deny fact. That was why I had the references noted so they could not be mocked and why though I made heavy use of Ko-shosho's library that he graciously allowed me use- for it to have proper traction I made sure all notation was from the Archive itself... That it even became available to me and so easily was I suppose the first stroke of luck... A charm for luck as strange as his name, I will admit." Kairin held the smile as she looked out the fine wood lattice window. The wind was warm, but pleasant since the break of the heat streak and all manner of life was in full bloom within Kiyou's lower districts. They had been busy before when she had visited them, but now they were nearly choked by people moving about. It was likely due in part to the possible change in examinations, denizens from other provinces and dignitaries waiting to hear and bring back news on the fastest horses available.

"You would use their own words against them and in the heat of judgement, steal the light from their very hands... I am amazed you do not take the examinations. You would surely make a fine example of what a woman is capable of in a position of power." Kairin laughed without any mirth.

"That is no position I could claim. I am property of my house as a noble woman... I will suffice with changing minds if luck chooses to smile on me a third time."

"I do not think you need luck, Kairin. You seem to make your own." Now Kairin did laugh and though it was out of genuine hilarity, it was a sad one. Due to the nature of her family and the position she held in it- this was the closest to 'luck' she ever experienced. Of course it came while she was miles away from home and not under the scrutiny of her father and mother.

"Luck is a figment of the imagination and is better known for its less attractive name; chance... a statistic anomaly of great magnitude, but chance all the same."

"You have more modesty than beauty and the first enhances the last."

"I will take your word on it. I am a poor judge of appearance or so I am told." Past events spoke more highly to her failures to judge the common person. To try and even guess at those greater was an act begging for folly. Rather than what she was told, it was a matter of what she knew. Kairin had hoped once that the loving man she'd called father would embrace her uniqueness and choice. She had begged her mother for understanding as a woman herself, but all fell on deaf ears. If she would not be heard, she would also not been seen and spoke only when conversation was demanded of her. It made for a lonely adulthood and turned what had been a kind childhood into a hard lesson... The cart slowed to a stop and the sound outside, people chattering and selling goods became quite loud. Wondering if there were performers of even an accident, Kairin pulled the sliding ornate screen to look around.

"We are not the only ones it seems desiring to hear news from the palace..."

"The roads are very full- the cart may not be able to continue." Obvious stated, Kairin sat forward in thought. " And that won't do." Kairin, rather than hesitate, was emboldened by the worrisome future ahead her. "We will walk then and enjoy the city while ours to do so."

"Sei- Kairin... Perhaps we should wait and see if it clears-" Ning was still in charge of Kairin and any harm that came to her would be answered in the end by Ko-shosho. That this did not seem to be note worthy of lady Sei, Ning seemed to reflect on the vision of Kairin before and the look witnessed that only those in her line of work should know.

"I won't wait and miss what may be the only mark I leave on the world. Come Ning, we have some distance to make if we are going to be on time." Unable to sway her lady, Ning stepped out, a few people looking to see whom was inside the cart- when Kairin stepped down, a hush fell over a number of people.

"Mama... she's pretty..." A small girl wearing ordinary clothing spoke in a loud whisper to which her mother tried to stifle. Kairin couldn't help smile at the girl whose eyes went wide even as her mother wrestled her away.

"Only the young may speak an honest word with little repercussion." The long gaze after the child told Ning that while Kairin no longer saw a future let alone one with a family her own, it had been a thing once. A child, boy or girl, that had the grace and wisdom of her mother while basking in the protection of whatever man Kairin accepted.

"I heard once that a child that knew when to speak, was no longer a child at all." Kairin looked at Ning while the crowd around them thickened, small birds flittering around roof tops for food left scattered by the careless.

"You should have children, Ning." The comment forced even the well trained fighter out of place, her face blank, which made the heir of Sei chuckle with genuine amusement. "Your children would change the lives of all they met and other's children would stop them in the street to admire them, but let's hurry now... I have few agenda's I would keep to and witnessing this day in person is one of them."

"Of course, lady..."

 

                        Following Kairin, the people parting from the path of Sei's crown jewel, a hidden flower planted in Sa from the gardens of Ran by the mysterious people of Hyou, Ning memorized the strangeness of normal people. She often kept watch of the strange and subtle, the hint of a threat from a shadow, but it wasn't until she took notice of the everyday- that she realized that most really were not used to the beauty of a woman... More so then a man with such a face. Though she'd been privy to the face of Ko Kijin but a few times, it quickly ceased to startle though not without much effort. Trained to reject the shutting down of faculties to a threat, her training allowed her to resist her masters features. The singular idea that any child born of two even remotely as pretty as her master and her charge, and pretty they were, was a women's fancy she did not ever indulge. Amid average people, threats far from Lady Sei, it was easy to imagine if any bore ill will against her they would have more important issues to tend to on a day such as this.

"Wait..." Kairin stopped, drawn short by Ning's hand around her arm.

"What it that?" A sound, or rather a flurry of them, filled the air for some distance.

"It sounds like... music?"

Kairin scoffed after listening a bit longer.

" _That_ is not music. To any that thinks so, I pity them for a poor ear... whatever child has stolen such an instrument is showing it no mercy." Turning to look down the next intersection as the mad dash of flute notes became louder, both Kairin and Ning cringed at the sound. "Perhaps not a child at all, but a demon..." A women passing by heard Kairin's comment and hurried along whispering to her older companion.

"It's passing... thank goodness."

"Not in a direction that helps us any... it's leading off towards the palace." Pointing to the tall white walls and the scaled towers, Ning realized Kairin was right. "If we are going to be chasing demons- let us catch them then. The dishonest play of an instrument such as that cannot be allowed... I would even pay for it if just to re-home it."

"I did not know you were musically inclined lady." The two women followed the insane music, no tune heard but the random touch of notes played with reckless abandon.

"Most women in my position learn at least one. I play Liuqin, a relic of my house that I restored from the brink of becoming firewood..." She spoke, but Kairin's eye was trained on the side streets and tall buildings, ferreting out the demon flutist with a deepening furrow.

"That is a type of Biwa, no?" Ning inquired, but she was entirely more amused by the growing loath for the mysterious flutist which was evident on her charges face.

"Rather the other way around..." She picked up her pace and Ning did so as well to keep up. "The Biwa was fashioned after the make of Liuqin though a Biwa's voice is lower and Liuqin high. Mine own is made of Birch and Ebony, strung with silk... where _is_ it coming from?" Frustration was now evident on a face becoming more and more prone to expression if not only in Ning's presence.

"I don't think we will find them lady..."

"Why ever not?" Kairin stopped and turned, surprised Ning was willing to give up the hunt so soon.

"I meant only that unless you planned to abandon one venture for another... we have arrived at the palace it seems." Kairin scanned the skyline and found that time had indeed pass, an hour or so if a minute as the sun was further above them and the palace wall but a few streets down.

"...Priorities first I suppose... The adventure will have to wait." Smiling now as the notes began to fade, the two women came up to the palace gate and were admitted as guests of Clan Ko rather than an invited citizen of one Kou Shoka.

"We made it earlier than I expected after having to leave the cart." Ning stated plainly.

"Sped along more like... the demon might have cleared out the path with his obnoxious music so for now I will think kindly on them and pray for the souls that he finds next." Ning smirked, entertained with Kairin's poke at the chilling idea if in fact it was a demon of any kind.

 

 


	25. The Saddest Thing is the Death of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor breaches the walls of Kijin's estate and reveals a most direly kept secret to Kairin... will it make a difference to the indifferent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited return I should think. It has been too long.

            The light of the day had sunken low, a thin glimmer of orange left on the horizon which Kairin watched until it vanished. The air was chilled for a change which was a breath of relief in recent days even since the break in the weather. In this moment she knew her time in Kouto to be nearly finished. Her family was aware of the failure to impress or would be soon enough if her mother had not sent word before her carriage while Kairin herself had managed an unrealized dream. Women would from this day on be able to take exams to become officials.

The smile that graced her lips became the brightest thing in all of Kiyou and it radiated inward, keeping her warm. She had no way to communicate her joy to the master of the house, the illusive Ko Kijin, Minister of Revenues, but she knew of only one kindness she would afford him and it would be the least she could do. It was still a few months away surely and this burdened her heart greatly. She had come to like him against the situation that placed her within the capital.

He was stoic, nearly silent, pensive and discreet. He was tireless, a perfectionist and entirely indifferent. Everything opposite of what she disliked in others came to be admired in him. She had once called him the 'protector of children' and he was just that. Strange perhaps to those he cared not for, Kairin thought she understood him a great deal.

"Lady Sei? You have a visitor." The startled jolt she suffered from was hidden by the careful bow of a serving woman as well as the darkened sky, but the inner shock at such words were not so easily diffused.

"For me? And who has come to this place looking for me? A member of my house?" The serving girl sheepishly looked up.

"I do not know. She was already admitted into the grounds- I only came to send word of her arrival."

_"Her"? Surely mother would not come again to this place?_

"You may go... I will follow in a moment." Unease settled like a stone in the pit of her stomach, batting back the warmth of a moment ago.

A trickle of something unknown crept into her muscles as she filed away the plans for her return to Sa and her reluctant fondness of the unexpected benefactor found in Ko Kijin. Suddenly more tired than she could remember ever being, Kairin followed the less traveled path to the main hall and meet this stranger in the night. Even the aspect that it was someone meant to cause her harm flitted into her thoughts, though in reality they would likely find no one to pay such any ransom asked to reclaim her.

When the lit up grounds widened and flattened out, the visitor, unbidden, could be seen. She turned in a slow circle, the woman finding herself in Kairin's sights. The cloak pulled back to reveal- a foreigner of sorts.

"You must be the rumored Sei Kairin; the gem of Sa." A wonderful flutter of soft spoken words eased between the two and Kairin gestured the servants attending close by to leave.

"I know nothing of rumors or gems, but at least the name my know... but yours I must admit is unknown. Who do I greet to the Minister of Revenues home so late- when he is not present."

Standing fairly tall and adorned with a thick curtain of pale, blonde hair, the woman asking for Kairin by name; smiling. She was either amused by the conversation already being had or by an agenda not yet broached. Either way, Kairin felt this was no regular woman and the not so subtle hint of a threat an actual relief as no assassin from Sei would be so bold nor gain such easy access by the front door as this person had; this was something else.

"My name is Yuri. Just Yuri for now." Had Kairin the slightest pride in her body she might have taken an insult to only being offered a personal name, but she often wished that was all she had to give others. The mention of her family name causing enough stirrings.

"Follow me then please, Yuri. The air is cool so I will attend to you inside."

"... you would allow me access to the house with only a name?" Growing almost irritated now, Kairin had only one explanation as she lead them down the hallways to a main room they could talk plainly. Her response was given slowly and with a different brand of unspoken gaul offered by the beautiful blonde.

"Either you are here for something of value in the house or, and far less likely, for myself as you have already spoken to the staff. If that is the case, I am not willing to suggest Ko Kijin is in capable of choosing intelligent enough security to tend his property. Them letting you in is all the measure of safety I require in that regard and if the first- then I can only hope you have a hole deep enough to hide in and it is large enough." Kairin didn't even offer a glance backward and to have done so would have spoken levels of Yuri's intention because with the next words from the air of Sei, Yuri had already decided that Kairin was a woman she liked very much... Just as Reishin had said she would. "Steal from that man and you will hide for so long that even a buried palace will grow boring and rot to ruin."

Yuri laughed in genuine delight, but it had yet to sooth Kairin. This woman was still an unknown with an aura about her to cause worry.

"My... I can see why tongues speak of you, though I wonder if any have had time enough to have a word with you, otherwise it would not be your face they spoke of but your wit... I can see why I was contacted. You _are_ a threat." Door closed, Kairin stood while Yuri took a seat with a marked comfort about the room not missed by the heir of Sei.

"You have my attention though of what threat you believe I harbor, none I can imagine. If you've come to seek money for information, I have nothing to give nor do you have information that I require. Be plain, I disdain this dancing around matters." At that, a lull in conversation took place as serving woman brought in tea and exited in a most hasty manner likely having tasted the air of the room.

"I had wondered if Kijin had spoken of me... I can see that has not been the case now." Inwardly surprised, Kairin was actually shocked on some level when she assumed that with the time the Minister of Revenues dedicated to work that he had no time to prattle on even matters as fondly sought as the company of a woman... she was clearly wrong as she looked over the foreign flower- and she _was_ very pretty.

 _What is a gem, cold and unyielding than the warmth offered by a summer bloom..._ Kairin moved to her own seat and sat with the poise of an addled viper and blue eyes rimmed in thick lashes darker than her hair lit up Yuri's face, framed in rolling sheets of golden hair. Pale skin, unmarked as if never having seen even a painting of the sun glow in the yellow candle light.

 _She does not act like any red-light district commodity, but who was to say she doesn't sleep in other well kept beds.._.

"Ko-shosho is a kind host, but I am neither family or friend to have heard of any he keeps in confidence. That would also require him to be in his own home which often, he is not."

This meeting, without Ko Kijin being home, was beginning to make a bit more sense, because to Kairin it seemed as if this woman, Yuri, was marking out territory to be defended... Yuri needn't have wasted the time or effort if she had researched Kairin in any serious amount, but the context of the conversation was still too startling to give Kairin enough room to breathe... she was rankled by the sudden appearance of this person and in no small measure.

"So diplomatic, even now. We are but women here and you have said we should be plain..." Yuri's smirk was hidden behind a tea cup retrieved when the servant came and left as if the kitchen was on fire- and where was Ning in all of this? Kairin had a mind bent to the curious and then the more curious. Nothing this evening was going to leave any room for good sleep.

"I have not heard of you so I have little to tell or say... But as we desire simplicity, what brings you here to see me? I do not know you from another stranger, but- if you are here to make contest of my position, then you have wasted your time and mine."

Yuri paused, eyes gleaming over the rim of the cup, mouth hidden behind it though Kairin had the distinct feeling it was smiling again.

"Oh? Is that why you think I am here?"

"I can only make a guess myself, but there are few reasons any would have interest in me rather than the master of the house." Waiting patiently for her tea to cool, Kairin regretted that the conversation was spoiling her most favored tea; and Kijin's least favorite.

"Only a few? You have more whispers about you than you can imagine... your excitement for the passing of the Emperor's latest rights toward women has reached as far the rainbow waters by now." Kairi groaned internally having actually shown excitement after the declaration was made... She had been present on a precipice over looking the imperial proceedings and allowed a slip of the tongue that she hoped others had missed. 

"What brings you to me then? You have my curiosity if nothing else."

"Reishin." Having expected something entirely different, Reishin had not even been a thought- which made Kairin blink. Yuri chuckled again, that melodic cascade of vocal music that would easily charm anyone. "You do not seem to have guessed that- or is it that you dislike him? It is hard to tell, your face gives little away."

"Kou Reishin- is an oddity even before being mentioned here tonight... There are far more whispers of him than of me and he far more prominent a figure. Surely you do not think I pose some kind of threat therein?"

"I should hope not... his wife is rumoured to be a terrible thing." Tea cooled sufficiently, Yuri no longer blew on hers and drank it readily while Kairin still need wait. "He spoke to me of you and I became very curious. You've made a name for yourself here in Kiyou."

_Who in Saiunkoku is this woman?! She keeps strange company even among the strange it seems._

"Nothing good I expect." And Kairin meant it.

"You might be surprised." Entertained now as the tense mood was moving away from them, this person offered an enigma. As much as Kairin found in Reishin himself.

"What is your purpose in meeting me, Lady Yuri."

"Well as I said, Reishin asked it of me... My husband spoke very highly of you and I needed to meet you myself..., but what did _you_ think?" The residual tension blew away like feathers on the wind and vanished just as quick... as if it hadn't been at all.

"You are _Kou_ Yuri. I did not know- I knew not that he was married." Standing, Yuri walked across the space between them and placed her hand around Kairin's as she sat them side-by-side. Had Ning been present at all in this, Kairin might have a stern glare for not making more clear the situation, but it would have to wait. "You have me at quite a loss."

"That had been the idea... I heard of you from Reishin and while Kijin doesn't speak frivolously, how else was I to meet the woman keeping his house in order all this time?... But my word, you two are a pair; Similar to the point of being reflections, though you are much more pleasant to converse."

Now Kairin needed to make things quite clear as it seemed Reishin's wife might be severely misinformed. No pair would they make in any regard.

"I must tell you that I am not staying." Yuri didn't shift at all, but listened with more focus than necessary. "Considering your position, I gather you well understand my own. This is a facade and I will be going home as soon as the opportunity grants itself... if we are as similar as you've noted, then you recognize neither of us wish to marry."

"Houju won't allow you to leave while Sa is under such unrest."

A pause of confusion made the first easily recognizable reaction Yuri had yet to see.

"'Houju'? I don't know who that is." Yuri released Kairin's hand and looked astray, eyes captured by either a chair or the wall behind it.

"I suppose it is only fair then, considering you are in this home- to know his name... Secret loosed as it is now. You won't tell him it slipped from me, will you? It is his own fault anyways. I have kept it for so long that it was bound to happened someday."

_Ko... Houju... ... ... much more preferred to 'kijin'- I knew that could not be his name!_

"I hardly have a choice. A pity that I find myself liking you however... I would have liked to have more ammunition against your husband though the chance to parry words with him has been few and far between..."

"He told me you do not hold back from a lethal blow. I do believe that is why he has been taunting 'Kijin' about you as he has." Yuri coiled into the chair, her closeness with Houju by relation explaining her familiarity with the estate. And to think Kairin had thought her to be a consort!

_How do I come into play when prickling an already pointed Minister of Revenues?_

"I can imagine no such words that would be of any success if I am involved."

"You belittle my husbands' greatest skill. Second only to meddling, he is the thorn in the paw of Kijin... little Reishin speaks can't be turned to irritate- against Houju anyways."

"They seem to be a odd friendship." With a knowing little smile, Yuri acknowledged that fact readily enough.

"You have no idea just how so."

However Yuri had a good idea now that the woman behind the mystery was unveiled just how strange things attracted to Houju. Both women clearly had skills in acting the parts given them, but only she was aware of the backstage; unlike Kairin before her. She was cruelly as pretty as Houju and that had to have been a reminder he'd not taken kindly to... Word said he was not present for a week after her arrival in Kiyou and when he finally met face to face with the gem of Sei?... it had not been long enough since seeing her in passing months before.

It was no wonder he fell for her eventually- his own act his undoing. Well, him and Reishin's unexpected suggestion... Asking out of her own curiosity now, Yuri looked back at a figure more frightening than most could imagine.

"Now that my secret and purpose have been made known, I must ask though you have no reason to trust let alone tell me. What about Houju makes you not latch onto this chance, woman to woman?"

Lost because what Yuri asked was something she'd not thought of in detail since years before and because 'gossip' being a style of talk that she never shared with any of her own sex, Ning aside, Kairin recalled that her own intentions meant little in the end.

"Both of us share the same interest in one another- nothing at all. I have been as such since infancy having witnessed many marriages lacking what should have been a fundamental key in my eyes... I asked if I might search for this one thing, honestly, and was denied and so I will marry no one. It- is not Ko-shosho that I deny, but all relations if I am to continue being plain. If I cannot have the simple desire nature allows, then I will condemn all of it. To be honest and fair- I do know how my father arranged this nor why Ko-shosho allowed it go this far." Yuri's mouth formed into a face that seemed well used and concerning. She often found that it was the face formed when she considered the future life of someone she had much love for- had loved.

"Love." Kairin gave no indication one way or the other for Yuri to speculate though wish fulfillment was the order of the day when considering Houju. "The root of many problems as well as their cure... I should have guessed sooner."

Yuri had assumed it was a personality like her own that had drawn Houju to Kairin, no matter what the man might say to another, including himself; but it was something much darker than that. He had no use for a face, his reflection a slight- an insult by nature against him or so he thought. He desired nothing of value because all he'd not gained by blood he earned through status by sheer force of will and tactical strikes.

He'd managed to find his genuine reflection in every way.

In grace. In intelligence. Shrewdness, personality, mannerisms and tone... and in regarding matters of the heart.

Yuri could see just from looking at Kairin that there was a glimmer between the two...

...

...

...

and that both of them were trying to snuff it out.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! More to come; life pending. It's good to be back. XD


	26. Even A Dragon Finds It Hard To Conquer The Snake In Its Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goods news is quickly followed by surprising news and then bad- the troubles in Sa overflow and reach into Kiyou

                It was a long walk through the Imperial palace and the humidity in the air made it easy to miss home, but it was family that brought Kou Yuri to Kiyou. It was unfortunate that before she could find her husband and son, that she would have to scold one very particular child. Very different from her own son when Reishin had brought him home, the same tactic would likely succeed, even if the infamous Ko Kijin saw is coming... Having stepped into the office without permission, the only one to pay the intrusion any mind was Kei Yuuri and his silent shock allowed her to make it to the desk and in a seat before the silence registered to the busy minded Minister of Revenues.

"Reishin did not mention you were coming to Kiyou." He hardly looked surprised however.

Something easily remedied...

"If he had perhaps you might have been home when I came to visit." While the Houju finished writing it seemed it was cut short rather than a finish piece of work now that it was clear Kou and Sei were mingling freely across the boards.

"I expect you didn't come to visit so much as spy." Yuri smiled with a brilliant sparkle in her eye that warned that she would not take kindly to being spoken to as he often did her husband.

"Most inaccurate, but I will admit I found quite the distraction in your houseguest. Sei Kairin is clearly not one to mince words or subtleness."

"I've not noticed." Yuri frowned, Houju giving her nothing to tease about as of yet. His was always a difficult one to read, even when they were closer.

"No? Perhaps because you tend not to speak to your houseguests. I've suffered the same at your hand before... I am amazed however that despite her objections she has managed to stay unwed this long." Yuri now spoke genuinely and the surprise dawned strongly in Houju as well. Marriage was not often a consideration any woman had much sway in- so how did she convince all her suitors to pass the opportunity? Even if lacking a suitable network and connection, the heir or Sei would be accepted easily by all for far more basic reasons.

"If you came to gossip about my house, I hear conversation is improved when the topic is not present." Yuri smirked at his cheeky response and 'tsked' after him.

"If all I've said it true, can it be 'gossip'? Gossip is subject of conjecture and a lack of fact. I wouldn't think to speak to you of anything under speculation." Both glanced at each other with an intensity that might have agitated Kei Yuuri if he cared to eavesdrop, but he had learned long ago that conversation between those two was nothing involving him and often enough to cause him to lose sleep. "When is she leaving?" Thankful for once of the mask, Houju paused before answering, surprised by the question as he was.

"Soon as passage to Sa doesn't risk the fine incurred if she died along the passage back." The answer did not suffice however. "I expect a few months more... the rise of excitement in the capital has incited the other provinces and most of all Sa. The Emperor will fill the positions empty there soon enough and with it the hope of bringing it into submission."

"Oh my... I hope that the few words you have managed with Kairin in over a year has been other than submission. The poor woman may get the wrong idea." She chuckled knowing innately that she'd touched a nerve. "I'm not staying long in the capital so we should get together. Reishin has already made it known he wants a day without work." She stood from her seat, comfortable as if it were a throne rather than a piece found in nearly every room of the Imperial Palace.

"He would have to work to earn the reprieve." Yuri smiled as she parted from the rankled Minister of Revenues.

"Always a joy to see you again, Yuuri. Make sure he rests, you know him to ignore human necessity." Though the pair had an understanding, the vice minister made no move to nod in admission.

"An honor to see you Kou Yuri."

And the door closed leaving a very palatable taste of disquiet in the air the vice-minister would not mention.

"It seems repairs are in order. Both vipers out of their nest means dead bodies are strewn about."

The biting comment was not unlike his friend to utter aloud, but the context said measures of what Houju must think of Yuri meeting with the heir of Sei alone. He couldn't picture two such divinely gifted women coming to harsh terms with one another, but apparently not all was safe in Kouto.

"Can it really be that bad?"

_Snake handling is not so different than managing the Kou clans head figures. Apart they were still lethal, but together it was difficult to know which one was the viper your eye was watching and which was striking feet of passerby's a street away... Pointless now to guess which hissed first to summons its partner, but to gage the target intended be it the bird or bird keeper._

_In the end the result is the same._

"Call for a messenger with direction to carry word to my estate." Yuuri blink only once before standing and doing as was directed.

Apparently whatever had transpired was bad enough for his friend to inquire at the very least.

An oddity in its self now twice repeated.

 

                Sighing in a way that others if close would easily hear, Ning Shi read a missive that now three-fold bothered her conscious. While she was under the employ of Ko it was not Kijin that had requested her services as he did not believe them to be needed in any serious regard. She was a servant of Reishin before her current master and therein lie the issue.

Conflicting orders- or rather, confusing orders. Her loyalties were not a matter of debate for much of her service. Ning protected as one of a handful the Ko estates and currently her focus was Sei Kairin; the Gem of Sa. One whom she had a sense of loyalty to that she could not explain and if her master ever came home, it would be the subject she would have to breach.

She was compromised as a servant of Ko, guilt making her judgements tainted because she did not approve of divulging her charges daily routine any longer... It seemed that men were not the only ones affected by the charms of the woman. Rather than earn the jealousy of those less fortunate, Kairin's personality bade those to lover her unconditionally... how is came that her own blood could ever strike her or cause her harm seemed to be the work of evil alone.

"Ning." Smiling so as not to cause her charge concern, Ning stood up and banished the letter.

"Word from the Imperial Palace. You have been invited to attend a formal dining in two days and are given this time to prepare." Not surprisingly because Ning was the only one present, the heir or Sei offered a wry smirk. Another new found gift unveiled by the protective walls with Kouto.

"I am surprised I did not cause offence to Kou's Lady to warrant such an invitation." Kairin began sitting down.

"No, Lady- Kairin... This is from Ko-shosho, also there has been news from the Palace I am sure you would be most pleased to hear. Kou Shuurei has taken taika in the exams- and she is to be sent to Sa with another young minster." Kairin did not take the seat and stood up again. "You don't look happy... is everything alright?" Already Ning suspected Kairin's unease.

"I am very pleased to hear of Shurrei's achievements... however there is a reason Sa has no one to govern it under Imperial hands. Each minister is either corrupted and if they are true to their office- they are removed from office... What is that foolish child thinking?!" Kairin's scowl was impressive, even for Ning.

"What child?" But Kairin didn't answer, shaking her head in aggravation. She would not speak aloud that the act of sending the woman the Emperor was rumored to love into the hands of certain danger was stupid- a child's thinking.

"It seems I have much to prepare for... I will leave you to your work, Ning. It is not often I find you having other duties than myself." And she left before Ning could argue otherwise.

_Sa is no place for young Shurrei... if the Emperor had true love for the girl, how could he send her there of all places? It is volatile and it will consume her... or others will... ... and father will likely make a ploy of some kind to 'earn' or 'steal' her alliance. He may very well harm her..._

Shortly she found herself among friends- the scrolls of Houju's office, but even they were distant.

_You know who is and isn't in power- Sa will not have changed much in a year even after Sa Enjun's departure... so, who are the major players and what can you do about it?_

Kairin flit from one stack to the next looking for inspiration in subject matters listed...

_Dinner with that man- both those men and Yuri- what is at play here? Can all of this be coincidence or could Reishin being looking for help from Sei for his niece?... It would explain why his wife could be here... by why would Ko-shosho transpire with them? Even if their closest friend, he has been above such actions..._

"I should clean my hands of this- I am not involved and should be impartial. Soon enough I will be the one dealing with Sa and answering to Sei for it." Yet her eyes continued to scan for insight, afraid that if Shurrei ever came to meet Sei Hourin, that no amount of protect from Kou, Ko or even Shi would undo the damage...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meddlers. Each and everyone. The entire Kou family from Shoka to Shurrei... I love them. XD


	27. There Can Be No Strength In A Man When Pitted Against Nature

                Inked in a quick scrawl, Kairin sealed her missive to Shuurei in hopes it would reach its destination before the young lady of Kou could vanish into what she felt to be enemy territory. There had been no decision really, saying she would not interfere, but as soon as she sat down in her room she'd gotten up again and hunted paper. Even as she wrote she thought of places she should avoid for sure, and possible routes that may move her safely- Kairin also mocked herself for becoming soft. If she'd still lived in Sa such concern would not have been enough to move her to act, but freedom had a way of making one do things previously thought to be unthinkable.

Looming death also had that affect and Kairin realized she didn't care what her father's revenge was going to taste like- either way she'd get to savour it so she'd might as well do something good with her freedom. Without any further concern wasted on Hyourin, Kairin left her room to find someone to deliver it for her. She found success easily enough closer to the servants area of operations, the girl she'd stopped flustered over something.

"I have a favor to ask- might you help me?" The girl, chestnut hair pulled to the side, nodded while looking for a place to put her load of folded clothes down.

"Yes- of course. I can take that or..." She put them down behind her on side table and Kairin wished the maid would have just finished one job rather than drop it just to help. "Where I can I send this for you-" But the question were stolen- as was the letter. Caught in a gust from all the opened panels along the outer walls, Kairin's scrolled letter bounced away and she moved to intercept only to have the servant bolt to catch it, stooping low to catch it with outstretched hands- and then it vanished in a cross breeze. "Don't worry, Lady Sei-"

                                                                                                .o'0'o.

               

                Words were cut off with a sound similar to a sack of rice being dropped and then by another familiar sound that had no place around the corner. Her feet had stilled and the sound continued for a few seconds more as a piece of something came skittering into view. It made her body jerk with a start and still, watching in awe, Kairin turned the outer wall to stop as if the will to move no longer existed.

On the ground, protected from the fall was the servant girl, but her protector's face she could not easily make because of the masks Ko-shosho wore every day that she'd had known him... The great crack up the side of a white mask made her skin run cold, but the large portion by the mouth broken away and resting by her feet now numbed feeling quickly after.

"I'm so sorry- I wasn't looking!" The servant girl, one of the few youths that walks the halls as part of the kitchen staff, was released from the protective cradle... Kairin pitied the girl and her inner terror as the servant looked at just who it was that broke her fall. The realization resulted in skin as white as the painted surface of the mask.

"I'm am quite sure you are." His voice came out different, clearer now that it wasn't completely blocked by fine craftsmanship.

"Are you alright?" Coming closer, Kairin stepped on the shard of mask and picked it up when the servant refused her aid, tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry, Ko-shosho-" The girl continued, repeating like a lame person she was so fearful even as she backed away.

"Go get something to clean the mess. Else someone else get hurt." Kairin's advice startled the girl with a jump who took off nearly running, eyes wide with horror.

_Do they fear the master for what is known of him or what they cannot know because it is hidden, I wonder..._

"I must apologize... this mishap was my making." Looked up at him as Houju stood to his full height he found she was distracted by the missing protection over his face that was now cool with exposure. It was without mark, a well cut jaw and though she could not see lips, she had the strange sensation that if it were a small blemish of his face that caused him to cover it- it did not suit the man she knew.

So which one was the correct assumption?

"Did you push the girl around the corner?" His words were blunt and almost lacking it's normal icy tact. Kairin looked at the shards around her feet, more than she'd have guessed for so little actually broken away.

"No- I... lost a letter I had written and the wind caught it, the girl giving chase... I hope it is not expensive." His face turned to pay her full attention, perhaps hiding a quizzical brow. "I don't see any such masks elsewhere so I can only guess they are made to order." The quizzical brow existed for sure now because none before, no one ever, mentioned the masks. Not in his presence.

"They have little value... and you are staring, Sei Kairin." Stunned, Kairin realized she was watching the fleshly portion of mask move about as he spoke, curious of the face in ways she had not been before.

"Place an item under a veil and see the masses stir... whether it's a vase or merely a cup. Until it's shown, all will wonder." She was surprised in herself having said such a strange thing, but he'd never stopped to converse as he was now and well- she felt she needed defending for merely looking at him of all things.

"I am not a piece of art on display." His voice turned slightly darker to his own surprise.

"Aren't you?" Not intending to speak the last aloud, she had and passed the broken piece back to its master wishing she'd kept her mouth shut as was her norm.

"If that were true, I would have a price-tag and being Minister of Revenues I can assure you, I have no such thing." She nodded in agreement and walked away, pausing at the corner. The strange and extended conversation seemed too good to waste.

"...a priceless piece is of even greater interest, is it not? In fact, human history would prove that such a thing would make such art all the more desirable... You are luiqin." She recalled the hardly played instrument of modern times and her own left behind in Sa. It had been a favoured pastime she missed.

"Now I am an instrument?"

_He is still speaking with me... How strange and about something so- ordinary._

"No, I suppose not. An instrument is meant to be played, I don't imagine many are able to say the same of you." She turned back and faced him again, just as drawn by the missing piece of the mask as before.

"You speak as if you hear from others."

"I live in a home not mine, in clothes not mine and read, eat and walk among things not mine. Do you expect I would not learn of at the very least the master of the estate? Even you cannot think me so idle. What I do know of you demands it." A hint of a smile begged to show itself, but she kept it down, entertained in this singular moment few others in all of Saikoku could boast.

"And what do you know of me, Sei Kairin." She paused, with shock to having admit she sought anything kind of information about him and then mostly strangely, the duration of their little chat. The focus caused her no small amount of internal alarm however with reason realizations and she looked outside.

"I know that rather than be angered by what I've said, you find it mildly entertaining at best." Or so she hoped. "I have seen as well as heard what the Minister of Revenues attains in his ire... Ko Reishin-shosho is an easy study if testing out your patience. You demand a tidy home, down to the last scroll and command the full attention of staff to even the slightest chance; your oil lamps are always full and each night items are left on your desk in the smallest case you return home in the night."

"Hardly difficult things to learn. Any decent staff would maintain those trivial things." But he was surprised that a woman not of his staff took the time or scrutiny to notice.

"You dislike the green mint tea, yet drink it anyways..." A shiver circled her tailbone and threatened to drive up her spine when his head tilted just slightly in focus seen from the corner of her eye. "From this I can only assume it is a family recipe sent to you either often or in bulk... If it were a friends- Reishin's, you likely would have told him you dislike it so, I can only guess your silence speaks of familial ties. I gathered you dislike it because a cup is made every day, I'm guessing by your orders in hopes it will vanish, but even when you are home to enjoy it, the cup is never emptied and another never recalled."

"You have a fanciful imagination." _Frightful perception- I can only imagine if born a man that with such an eye she may have become a tactician for my family... Mother would be most impressed._ But his own imagination concerned him if indeed his mother was making its way into his head.

"I should have made a story teller of great repute if born to another life... I won't detain you further. Your time is better filled elsewhere I suspect." She gave him a bow, eye keen to keep from the missing part of his attire, but his eye scanned the ground for something else.

"...You did not find your letter." He seemed equally as curious to its location as she was of his will to stay in her company.

"No... I suppose its lost and I will have to make a second. It was of no great import." She assured him and his attention returned to her.

"I see. Have a good day." He passed her by and she couldn't even move if she planned to watch him go, startled by his will wishing on her day. She had never before been about to tell a good day from a bad in his regard- didn't know they may differ, but today she was being fanciful. Today he seemed- happier, despite being tackled by his own staff who only now came to clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry, Lady Sei-"

"Don't be strange. I was not harmed in any manner and Ko-shosho is in better moods than usual. Be it luck it was today we stepped underfoot and not another."

"Yes, Lady. Of course." Stooping to clean up the shards, Kairin caught a glance of the large piece she'd given back to Houju set aside on the closest ledge and for a brief moment her hand reached out to take it. "I will find the letter later just after I've cleaned up."

"Don't waste your energy on such a thing. I will rewrite it instead- and be sure to get the debris on this ledge here..."

_I don't have the conviction I had when I first came... time out of reach of pain has made me soft. This unrest in Sa is going to be what damages me most if I am not careful... there are things I am not allowed to dream let alone ponder for any amount of time._

_Its time I finish my plans... No 'jewel' no matter how precious or coveted by others is going to keep me here- no protection exists to shackle what is coming for me._

"I should not go to this dinner planned and feign some kind of reason out of it... nothing good will come it. Nothing at all." Kairin closed the door to her room and glanced at the chain she'd not worn- leading to the collision.

"Kairin? Are you alright?" Ning stood by the window, waiting for Kairin to forgive a slight that did not exist. "You look flushed." Fearing a recurrence that had last lead to bed rest, Ning came closer however Kairin ignored the question and the curious eye.

"Have you ever danced with a demon, Ning?" Neither moved and Ning Shi didn't move a muscle, an inner alarm ringing out as if danger was close... she'd heard it once before in regard to the heir of Sei.

"I have not danced with a demon- none that I know of." Kairin took Ning's place at the window now and stare out- eyes dark and without life in them. The assassin sent to guard Kijin and then to protect Sei Kairin however lied, the deception going unnoticed by the usually precise and instinctive woman before her.

"I would recommend avoiding it at all costs... A friend of demons knows he is no friend at all and is ever the more cautious of his company... the one stupid enough to dance with him however will always find themselves consumed in the end." Ning did not understand however, this single moment obscure and unexplainable which Kairin also knew. The dark laugh chilled even Ning whose hairs stood up on end as if something was about to attack. "Do you know why anyone would dance with a demon?"

"No..."

"Because there is only one outcome- and thus nothing uncertain. Nothing to fear."

"May I be bold, lady-"

"Ask... I will tell you." Kairin didn't move her eyes from the window though and her tone took on one she'd not heard in many years. "I have no reason to keep things for you."

"... Do you expect to survive returning to Sa?"

A sigh escaped. Then slowly Kairin's head tilted to see a song bird singing on a tree branch beyond reach even though she stretched out her hand as if to capture it.

"Survive?" Her hand dropped back down and Kairin backed away from the window. "You have been sweet- kind despite my expectation and desire... but if you can't see that you have been guarding a living corpse- well, there is nothing to be done about that. Forget any duty you think you have to me- or own me. I am not your charge and while I am your duty by way of Kijin I longer require you to tend to me. By the end of this month, with aids being sent to bring Sa into submission, I will no longer be barred from my home. However- if you still believe there is something to be paid- then I ask you pay it forward with inaction and silence on my part. You are excused Ning."

Finality normally only capable in warlords and emperors resonated out from the heir of Sei with no room to combat. The sense of threat humming quiet, but still present a constant aggravation. She could not impose herself on Kairin, but she would always be close, her duty sworn to Ko after all- but a nagging within Ning Shi argued that there was nothing anyone within these walls could or would do to sidestep the coming injustice.

It was the second time she imagined in detail moving outside her sworn duty to enact justice on a personal scale- only to be reminded that the first time she'd done so ended in a failure that could not be mended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An odd musing, but if I have to think of Kairin as a flower, it would have to be a lily... atop they are beautiful and delicate, many covet them in the gardening world, but each flower comes up from a bulb in the ground where it is cold and dark. Each year it awakens to the cold of the world and wilts to the cold again- only to return to living in the dark alone; sleeping until one day, even the warmth of spring can't wake it.


	28. Inaction and Ignorance; Poisons with few cures

                Closing the door to his own rooms, Kijin passed into the door by the window and sat in the inner room there. It was smaller, not as kindly furnished, but requiring only what he needed rather than what most others wanted. Being it was the only place he had any measure of peace, he was addled when he sat in the chair within and found his hands idle.

_Of all the useless things to occur._

Touching the mask laid to rest on top the desk, Houju pushed at it with a finger tip, prodding the sharp edge of the part broken away... He was disturbed that he even bothered to wonder how much such damage had allowed to show of himself.

_At the very least she took no offense._

Something dank coiled around his stomach as he attempted to ignore the woman, but found he was successfully distracted; for everything but her.

_Am I really to stoop to the same degree of man and get caught up in what the blighted woman considered to be of no consequence? She had not intended to insinuate I was anything precious- in fact I should be insulted... as if I were a commodity to be displayed and gather dust._

However good sense had flown from him and glaring now at his mask, as was normal, the Minister of Revenues frowned miserably. Reason told him that the idea of Kairin and Yuri together was ill advised and Reishin in any pairing bode dangerous at best- The knock at that door announced a message he likely did not want to receive if coming to his inner sanctum.

He could not be more correct in his assumption.

"You must have ill news if knocking is the order of the day... come in Ning." The door opened and like a cold wind, Houju was greeted by an equally chilled guard. "You have a report?"

"Of a sort." Kneeling in front of the desk, a service he'd demanded she not do, Ning ignored his request; even if it was the only one. "I regret to inform you that the heir of Sei has dismissed me from her presence and I believe she has no intention of undoing her demand."

"A cause inflicted by Yuri's arrival."

"No, Ko-shosho. I don't believe so... yet-" Looking a Ning pointedly, the woman held back the shiver and glanced down to he mask on the desk.

"Continue, Ning."

"Sei Kairin is preparing for her return to Sa..."

"As she should." His own eyes looked at his desk, expecting duty to find him and business to fill his time. "I don't expect she will grace Kiyou much beyond the month. This is not your concern however I expect... I well know your skill set is above even the heir of Sei's ability to move about like shadow. Are you compromised, Shi?" She knelt again and did not stand.

"Yes."

"I expected so." Her face shot upward with astonishment. "Had she not garnered your trust I may have found myself in need to finding you alternate employment." He explained for her benefit, infected by Kairin's conversational mood. "I have no use for a guard for Sei Kairin if they cannot recognize simple human concepts. If you had remained indifferent to her plight then you would not have recognized the extent she might need to be watched. No woman in her right mind stares at a death sentence and doesn't contemplate escape."

"That is not-"

"You are dismissed, Ning. Continue to guard over Kairin as are your instructions. I've no time left for trivialities." Before Ning could step out though, Houju was gripped by irrationality. "If it existed in my power to give aid, I would for Reishin's meddling. Blame your former employer for this incident." Why he felt he need explain himself he dared no guess at.

Left alone now, Houju directed his internal conflict on his second most despised possession, the already broken mask brushed from the desk to finish its destruction. The sound was muffled by the carpet laid under his foot which incurred further unrest and  long fingers coiled into a fist, his other hand holding his chin to stare after the door Ning had vanished through.

_Honey for a snake bite, ink for a peasant and silk for a water vessel... all things useless to the other. Reishin might have brought me a snake handler than the heir of Sei for my bitter self... Why couldn't it just remain in the box I'd placed it. Why tear through the seams now when I will not repeat the errors of the past?_

"All the wealth of Saiunkoku passes through my hands and under my eye and yet I cannot figure this by normal means. Just as costly to have brought Kairin here for my sanity will sending the woman back make... if it wasn't for my 'condition' I very well might reason with her until she ceded defeat, but already I know I would have her loath for it."

_Will you be content to have her complicity in death than her loath in life?_

_No, but I cannot manage the reverse... not from that woman. I am cursed- I must be. Who else would contemplate sending a woman he may very well have affection for to her death because she is too stubborn to live with the consolation prize!?_

"I'm going to allow her to return to Sa because I understand what it is she wants and cannot acquire." Then, contemplating creation and human existence, Houju determined that God could not be responsible for her suffering.

_God creates mankind, bestows his utmost skills in them by way of kindness and beauty- and then allows her to suffer evil things... No god able to do such a thing would bother to create life if only to allow it pain. There is evil in this world and of the wise, it binds their lips. Of the insightful, it binds their eyes and of the beautiful it binds them to men..._

"I came to reason with the woman and instead spoke of Luiqin." This makes her more similar to Reishin than either of the two would probably admit to with any kindness. Though Reishin only played the Biwa for Yuri, the Luiqin was its predecessor in make and more temperamental- just as Kairin. "I expect if any were in a place to hear such music it would be as haunted as Kairin herself."

Houju recalled on the occasion, Yuri having expressed her affection for Reishin's playing. She said it seemed incapable of the man to play anything, but what he felt within and so, for Yuri, it was always full of his love of her... The Song of Sei would be sorrowful and beautiful and unexpectedly longing.

_I should hope to hear such a song before she leaves... If nothing else I deserve to be haunted for this- and Reishin as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliche of epic per-portion! Cutting folks out to save them from injury- only to cause them more harm in the process... (May all the Kijin lovers console you in your time of grief!)


End file.
